Mi Credo
by WhiteDemon14
Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Bella ingresará a un convento. A veces, el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser cruzados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo. AH/AU
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Prólogo.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

¿Acercarme a Dios? Hace mucho que dejé de creer en él. ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacerme venir aquí? Sé que la salida a mis problemas no es ésta. Ver a un centenar de mujeres con ropas hasta los tobillos, mujeres que cargan un rosario como si su vida dependiese de ello... eso no me ayudará en nada. ¿Cómo esperar que la solución a esta vida inútil que he aprendido a llevar esté en un lugar en el cual me siento el anticristo?

La mayoría de las niñas aquí son alcohólicas, drogadictas, delincuentes, y las traen a este lugar pensando que aquí se reformarán. No se dan cuenta que ellas han vivido más de lo que cualquiera de estas mujeres lo han hecho, pero aún así, ¿qué demonios hago yo aquí? ¿Cuál fue mi gran error? ¿Enamorarme de la persona equivocada? ¿Creer ciegamente en él? ¿Acaso mi error fue que, al momento de dejarlo, mi vida se fuera hacia abajo? De acuerdo, sí fue mi error ¿pero un convento ayudará a mi corazón a sanar? No lo creo.

Me enamoré sin pensar hace un año, unos meses me bastaron para dar la vida por ése al que decía amarme de igual manera. Todo fue una mentira, una vil y asquerosa mentira. Él no sentía por mí más de lo que siente un vendedor por su mercancía, porque eso era yo para él, un trozo de mercancía, un pedazo de carne que se podía vender. Era su negocio más prometedor. Con dieciséis años de edad y una ligera membrana en mi interior que aseguraba mi virginidad, yo era invaluable.

Pensaba que me respetaba porque me amaba, pensaba que la única razón por la que nunca me pedía tener relaciones sexuales era porque quería mantenerme virgen por amor. No sabía que la única razón para no poseerme era el hecho de que, así, valía más. Realmente fui estúpida, pero, ¿acaso nadie se ha puesto a pensar que en el momento en que descubrí sus planes lo dejé? ¿Por qué si fui inteligente y me alejé de él, por qué se empeñan en encerrarme aquí? Es verdad que me caí en un agujero y que salir de ahí me va a costar trabajo, pero no entiendo cómo creen que lo lograré aquí. No me perdí en el alcohol, no me drogué, no hice estupideces de ese tipo. Mi único pecado fue amarlo aun después del daño que me hizo, y al amarlo tanto, deprimirme. Pero este lugar me deprime aún más.

¿Qué podría encontrar aquí que me hiciera olvidar lo que soy? ¿Quién podría ayudarme aquí a ser de nuevo lo que alguna vez fui?

Con un vestido que me tapa hasta los tobillos, cuello de tortuga que me tapa cerca de las orejas, completamente de negro, un chongo que me provoca dolor de cabeza, estoy sentada esperando a que el sacerdote venga a dar la misa. Es mi primer día aquí, el primero de quién sabe cuántos, hasta que Charlie y Renée decidan que estoy "curada".

Repentinamente todos guardan silencio. Yo ya olvidé cómo rezar, así que me siento fuera de lugar, todos se ponen de pie, cuando yo pretendo hacerlo, ya todos se están sentando, así que me quedo a la vista de todos por una fracción de segundo, y en esa fracción de segundo hay un par de ojos verdes posados en mí. No dura más que eso, una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que la vida que conocía se viera volcada de una manera irremediable.

Vuelvo a hacerme las mismas preguntas:

¿Qué podría encontrar aquí que me hiciera olvidar lo que soy? ¿Quién podría ayudarme aquí a ser de nuevo lo que alguna vez fui? Las respuestas llegan solas esta vez. Desgraciadamente, me doy cuenta que esas esmeraldas son los ojos del sacerdote.

* * *

**Hola, chicas!**

**Bueno, hace unos días me puse a leer este fic, fue este fic el que me puso en el mapa (por así decirlo, realmente no me siento "en el mapa") y me gustó lo que leí, pero yo estaba empezando, así que me encontré con muchos errores, ortográficos, gramaticales, de redacción y otras cosas que ya no uso, como frases cliché.**

**Casi me da el infarto cuando lo vi, siendo beta, no me puedo permitir esa clase de cosas. así que decidí rescribirlo. Vale, esa no es la palabra, el fic ya está escrito, no voy a cambiar ninguna trama ni nada, sólo voy a editar algunos caps en algunas cosas de por aquí y de por allá.**

**Para las que ya lo leyeron no habrá necesidad de leerlo de nuevo, va a ser básicamente lo mismo, pero para alguna lectora nueva (aún me llegan alertas de favorito con este fic) creo que se merecen algo bueno que leer y no algo lleno de cosas feas.**

**No se preocupen, el fic está acabado, así que no es como que me voy a demorar diez años, talvez una o dos ediciones por día, no se me preocupen por eso.**

**Me marcho, a ver si edito otro ahorita de una vez =)**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	2. Sólo es un Hombre

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Capítulo I. Sólo es un Hombre.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

—_¿Qué tienes que perder, Bells? En realidad sólo sería una vez. A ellos sólo le interesan las vírgenes, después de esta vez se habrá acabado todo y entonces disfrutaremos de ese dinero…vamos, cariño no es tan malo…puedes imaginar que soy yo._

—_Dime a qué hora piensas terminar con esta broma, Aaron, lo que dices es ridículo._

—_La ridícula eres tú maldita sea. Son diez mil dólares, Bella, más dinero del que has visto en tu vida. Es sólo sexo. Deja de ser una niña._

—¡NO SOY UNA NIÑA!

Detesto soñar esto. Busqué a tientas el reloj de bolsillo que una de las monjas me había obsequiado; tres y media de la madrugada, genial. Y por absurdo que pareciera, era inútil volver a dormirme dado que en este convento a las cinco de la mañana todas, sin excepción, debíamos estar despiertas, bañadas y en el comedor para recibir nuestros sacros alimentos, agradecer a Dios por ellos y empezar con nuestras labores.

No entré aquí en calidad de monja. Era una clase de rehén al igual que la mayoría de mis compañeras. Las monjas nos daban las clases que normalmente llevaríamos en una preparatoria común y corriente mientras nos "acercaban" a Dios y así sanábamos de cualquiera de la enfermedad mental que sufriéramos.

Curen mi estupidez, idiotas.

No me consideraba una persona violenta ni agresiva. Siempre había respetado la religión que mis padres profesaban aunque estaba en desacuerdo con muchas cosas. Pero aun así, no tenía nada contra de ella, la Iglesia Católica era una institución más para mí. Pero el estar aquí contra mi voluntad despertaba en dentro de mi cuerpo y mente esta clase de rebeldía desenfrenada que me hacía actuar y pensar de manera muy diferente a como soy… o al menos a como era antes de conocerle a él.

Decidí que era hora de ducharme, si tenía suerte el agua estaría aún caliente. Eran raras las veces que el agua seguía caliente a la hora de bañarme, dado que era de las últimas en hacerlo. Hoy esperaba ser de las primeras. Y por imposible que parezca, a estas horas el agua ya estaba entibiándose. Genial. Era irónico que aquí muchas encontraran a Dios cuando, en realidad, yo me sentía en mi infierno personal. A excepción de cierto dios que veía todas las mañanas a la hora de dar misa, a mi tercera hora diaria de literatura y en los desayunos, comidas y cenas. Aunque he de decir que este dios, más que ser el que nos enseñaron a adorar,, parecía un dios griego, uno pagano que te invitaba a pecar. De nuevo mi lado rebelde salía a relucir. Una cosa era no querer estar aquí y otra muy distinta era desear al hombre al que debíamos llamar "padre".

Desde el día en que lo miré no pude dejar de fantasear con él. Sus ojos se volvieron los depredadores de mis pensamientos. Mi mente era acechada por unos carnosos labios, pero, en mi imaginación, estos no predicaban la palabra del Señor, sino que llamaban mi nombre dulcemente, o me besaban de una manera bastante pecaminosa. Era una suerte que lo que se piensa se queda ahí, en la mente y nadie pueda saberlo. Me acusarían de ser la hija del Diablo si alguien se enteraba de mis ideas.

Todas las mañanas daba su misa, pero ni una sola vez sus ojos volvieron a mirarme. Ni siquiera por error. En clases jamás se dirigía a mí directamente; si tenía alguna duda, me ignoraba olímpicamente, talvez tenía en la frente grabado el número 666* y por eso me evitaba, o talvez yo empezaba a desarrollar una clase de paranoia. Daba igual. Jamás me miró.

Por fin era viernes, el sábado y domingo los tenía para hacer lo que yo quisiera —lo que yo quisiera dentro de esta maldita cárcel, puesto que no teníamos permitido salir—. Seguramente mis padres vendrían a visitarme, pero mi actitud la tenía tan planeada que no durarían ni cinco minutos aquí. No quería verlos. Los amaba, de verdad que lo hacía, pero no podía evitar sentirme furiosa por tenerme encerrada aquí.

Ya estaba lista para ir al comedor, pero, cómo no, me tropecé con el aire y caí estrepitosamente en el pasto recién regado. Ahora estaba verdaderamente hecha un lío. Tendría que ducharme de nuevo, usar otro maldito vestido de estos que pican, y llegaría tarde a clases, sin mencionar que no desayunaría y las monjas se enfadarán conmigo. Una razón más para que no me quieran.

Escuché una risita burlona, levanté el rostro para encontrarme con mi milagro personal. Era bellísimo. Pero demasiado grosero para ser un cura. ¿No se supone que en vez de burlarse debería estar rezándole al Señor para que nada me haya pasado? Este sacerdote —este divino sacerdote— se burlaba de mí, y aunque era evidente que trataba de evitarlo, parecía que yo era un bufón y era imposible no reír.

—¿Estás bien, hija? —me preguntó sofocando su risa y con cortesía.

Yo no soy su hija…

—Gracias, lo estoy —le dije y me levanté torpemente mientras intentaba pensar con claridad. ¿Qué demonios hacía un hombre como él en un lugar así? No sólo era lo guapo, sino joven; no tendría más de treinta años, si no es que menos.

—Llegarás tarde al desayuno y no debes saltártelo, estás ya bastante delgada como para que aquí adelgaces más, andando.

—La verdad es que pensaba hacerlo, no puedo presentarme así… ¿señor cura? —le dije y no pude evitar que sonara a modo de pregunta. No lo iba a llamar padre. Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento. Después una sonrisa —una hermosa sonrisa— se manifestó en su rostro para ladear ligeramente la cabeza.

—Ya quieres irte de aquí. Tú no crees que esto te ayude. He de decir que la mayoría de las jovencitas aquí se sienten como tú al entrar, pero salen con una perspectiva distinta. Este no es un convento convencional… —dejó la frase en el aire, no sabiendo cómo llamarme.

—Soy Bella.

Sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez negó con la cabeza; algo en mi nombre le resultó cómico…o absurdo. Bien. Ahora no sólo soy el bufón que se cae, mi nombre también es un chiste.

—Bien, hija…

—Soy Bella —rectifiqué. Yo no era su hija. Él podía ser hermoso pero eso no significaba que las cosas cambiaran…no era mi padre, yo no era su hija, no iba a ser educada con él sólo porque me tenía hipnotizada…detestaba este lugar y de alguna manera conseguiría que me echaran de aquí. Frunció el ceño de nuevo y asintió levemente.

—Bella, entonces; es tarde. Ve al comedor.

Y dicho esto caminó alejándose de mí. Supe que no tenía opción, aunque no me regañó, el tono empleado fue totalmente autoritario, así que _debía_ ir al comedor.

Llegué para que la madre superiora me dedicara una de sus miradas asesinas, ya al rato seguro querría azotarme…bien no, aquí no azotaban a nadie, pero ya me regañaría después...

...o talvez no.

—Isabella, aquí hay horarios que respetar y nadie está exento a ellos, la próxima vez que…

—Estaba conmigo, Madre Superiora, no volverá a pasar. Descuide.

La madre superiora se quedó muda. No podía decir nada en contra de lo que el sacerdote había dicho. Nada que rebatir. Sólo asintió y me indicó que me sentara. No estaba segura, pero podía jurar que él me sonrió muy levemente.

El desayuno pasó sin mayores problemas y las clases iniciaron. Esperaba ansiosa —como siempre— la clase de literatura que el sacerdote nos impartía. Era una ridiculez, pero aún no sabíamos su nombre, ni el suyo ni el de ninguna monja. Era una tradición esperar una semana para conocer sus nombres, y así aprender a estar cerca de ellos sin saber realmente quiénes eran. Para mí sus tradiciones eran una verdadera estupidez y ya podían metérselas por...

—Buenos días, hijas.

La clase llegó y, esta vez, lo primero que hizo fue mirarme. Qué mirada tenía. La manera en que me miró no me pasó desapercibida, definitivamente me vio de una forma muy distinta a la que miró a las demás. ¿Acaso yo le atraía tanto como él a mí? No seas absurda, me dije, es un sacerdote.

_¿Y? es un sacerdote…pero es hombre…_

Ésta era la parte que más odiaba de mí, el lado malo que siempre me aconsejaba las estupideces más grandes. Este lado de mi conciencia fue el que me dijo que ese cerdo era un buen hombre y seguro me haría feliz, este lado de mi conciencia fue el que me aseguró que estaba bastante sola y que necesitaba de alguien para que me cuidara. Maldita conciencia.

Nos leyó algunos poemas de Manuel Acuña, el cual era uno de mis favoritos, pero después de escucharlos recitados por su voz, eran simplemente hermosos, más de lo que alguna vez lo fueron. No pude evitar mirar a las demás estudiantes, todas tenían la misma cara de idiota que tenía yo, y es que sería absurdo no reconocer que este hombre era jodidamente hermoso. La clase terminó y me dedicó una muy breve —pero comunicativa— mirada, de nuevo esa mirada de a quien no le eres indiferente.

Tuve sus ojos grabados en mi cabeza todo el día.

Y así llegó el sábado. Ya que podía hacer lo que quería, me fui a leer bajo la copa de un árbol bastante grande que daba una hermosa sombra. Mi carácter pudo haber cambiado, mi temperamento y mi manera de ver la vida, pero lo que nunca cambiaría era el hecho de que los libros eran mi pasión y que adoraba estar en contacto con la naturaleza. Descansé un rato de mi lectura y dejé que el viento bailara en mi rostro, haciendo que mis cabellos fueran de aquí a allá. Los recuerdos en momentos como este llegaban solos. Los buenos, los de una Bella mucho más alegre, una que brillaba por sí sola, luego venían los de una Bella estúpidamente enamorada, ignorantemente feliz, y después los recuerdos que más me azotaban.

Los de la Bella que soy ahora.

No me di cuenta cuando mis ojos soltaron la salinidad que contenían, ahora mis mejillas se encontraban bañadas en lágrimas, sentía mi corazón destrozado, no podía ser más desdichada, me mintió de la manera más baja que se le puede mentir a una mujer, me juró amor y lo único que recibí fue humillación. Seguramente él creyó que valuarme en diez mil dólares sería un halago. Idiota.

Estaba perdida entre mis lágrimas y mis meditaciones cuando escuché unos pasos acercarse a mí. Malditas monjas, ¿es que acaso no tengo permitido tampoco llorar? Decidí no voltear, haría como que no escuchaba nada y talvez la metiche que había venido a interrumpirme se iría.

—Lo mejor que podemos hacer en momentos de frustración es llorar –dijo una hermosa voz.

Esto no me podía estar pasando. Me giré lentamente para encontrarme con aquel pecado andante que se hacia llamar portador de la palabra de Dios; era ridículo que alguien tan _tentador_ como él hablara de "no caer en _tentación_". Traté de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios, me concentré en sus ojos y fue peor, así que decidí mirar a su hombro. Eso estaba bien.

—También dicen que es mejor estar solo, ¿no cree usted?

-La verdad no hija…perdón —rectificó al ver mi cara cuando me llamo "hija" —, Bella, la verdad es que al estar solos pensamos cosas que son falsas de nosotros mismos, necesitamos que alguien, con una opinión objetiva nos haga ver las cosas con claridad.

—¿Es usted objetivo? —le pregunté mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí en el suelo. Para ser un cura era demasiado informal.

—Es mi trabajo, su fuera subjetivo juzgaría a todo el que se confesase ante mí, ¿no crees? —me dijo.

Estaba decidida a no mirarlo a los ojos, pero no pude contenerme y la sorpresa que me llevé al verlo me dejó en shock. Me miraba como un hombre ve a una mujer.

_Te lo dije…es un hombre…_

Es un sacerdote…

_Sigue siendo hombre…_

Él no mira así a las mujeres…

_¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso crees que no tiene erecciones?_

—¡Ya basta! —grité y él sólo atinó a mirarme confundido.

Yo no pude hacer nada más que ruborizarme. Maldito rubor.

—De verdad quieres estar sola, ¿eh? —me preguntó, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

—No es eso —dije rápidamente para que no se fuera—, lo siento, es sólo que…es difícil estar aquí. Extraño mi casa. Pero sólo serán unos meses, en cuanto cumpla los dieciocho me largo de aquí. Con todo respeto, pero éste no es mi lugar. Lo siento.

No entendía por qué me disculpaba, era talvez el hecho de que, al decir que me marchaba, una expresión de tristeza cruzó su rostro, algo le dolía. Este hombre en verdad amaba su religión como para entristecerse por el hecho de no poder salvar a una criatura más. Quise cambiar de tema para así no tener que seguir disculpándome por algo que honestamente no sentía.

—¿Le puedo preguntar algo?

—Adelante.

Pude ver que, ahora, el que no me miraba era él, algo en el pasto era sumamente interesante.

—¿Por qué lo de los nombres?

Sonrió de una manera que nunca había visto antes... ni siquiera el día que me encontró llena de lodo. Era una sonrisa que me robaba el aliento.

Se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad es que tampoco lo sé, algunas ideas aquí son algo…tradicionales, antiguas, y pues esto es el resultado. Pero he de decir que me parece absurdo. Se supone que las jovencitas entran aquí para reencontrarse consigo mismas, pero no saben ni quiénes somos… ¿Te digo un secreto, Bella? Mi nombre es Edward.

—Edward —pronuncié su nombre y me di cuenta que, inconscientemente, lo dije lleno de devoción; no sé si él lo notó, pero en cuanto su nombre salió de mis labios, sus ojos se abrieron y se tensó al momento.

—Disfruta tu día al aire libre Bella, con permiso…

Se levantó y se marchó. ¿Qué mierda dije? Se fue, pero su nombre quedó resonando en mi cabeza una y otra vez.

_**Qué difícil para ese sacerdote tener una tentación tan grande como esa jovencita...**_

* * *

**Bueno, sí logré editar dos. No pensé que m tardaría tanto, pero habían cosas que... Dios! Hahaha**

**Bueno, mañana edito otro, a ver si edito dos, vale?**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	3. No Puedes Tocarla

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Capítulo II. No Puedes Tocarla.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

Terminé el seminario hace poco más de cuatro años, durante los cuales jamás me había arrepentido de ser sacerdote. Darle mi vida a Dios había sido sin duda la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. Me sentía completo, nada me faltaba, despertaba con la sensación de estar haciendo lo correcto, día a día ver a esas niñas mejorar era algo que me llenaba de satisfacción, día a día rezarle a Dios era mi estimulante, día a día predicar su palabra era mi orgullo, día a día era perfecto.

Pero _un_ lunes, un maldito lunes —Dios sabe que ni en pensamientos blasfemo, pero debía maldecir ese lunes dado que se convirtió en un infierno—, entré dispuesto, como todas las mañanas, a dar la misa en el convento.

No voy a mentir, mil veces he visto mujeres, y no es como si no viera que son lindas, pero mi fe por Dios, mis valores y mis convicciones eran mil veces más fuertes, cualquier tipo de belleza femenina se veía opacada por Dios ante mí. El dogma que me había guiado era mi venda y yo no las miraba de esa forma. Eran lindas…pero no de la forma en que lo son para un hombre.

El hombre que había en mí ya llevaba un rato dormido, callado, tranquilo y sin protestar. Su sedante: Dios.

Pero ese día no fue una mujer la que me robó el aliento, no, fue un ángel. Un ángel vestido de negro, despistado y triste. Miré sus ojos sólo un momento pero quedé prensado de ellos. El hombre que había en mi despertó, estirándose y expectante, queriendo conocer a la mujer que estaba a pocos metros de mí. El detonador: el ángel, su cuerpo, sus ojos…

...no podía permitirme pensar así. Yo no podía.

Me acobardé ante mis pensamientos y decidí no mirarla, ni en clases, ni en misa, ni durante las comidas. Era bellísima, y aunque mi toga lo ocultara, yo era un hombre. Así que mirarla demasiado era jugar con fuego, y bien sabía yo que el fuego quemaba.

Pasó una difícil semana, no me concentraba en misa, sabía que sus ojos estaban clavados en mí. En clase de literatura ella parecía ansiosa por participar, más que las demás, pero ni una sola vez le di la palabra, tenía miedo de escuchar su voz dirigida hacia mí.

Para el viernes yo no era el mismo Edward feliz que, como decían las monjas, le daba luz a este lugar. No lograba dormir pensando en ella, en como el vestido que usaba no podía ocultar la perfecta forma que había ahí debajo. Estaba pensando que de verdad estaba en un gran problema, y que iba a ser difícil volver a ser el mismo, no sólo porque me atrajera una mujer, una niña, de hecho, sino por lo mucho que esto me hacía sentir decepcionado de mí mismo.

Pero pronto encontré una razón para reír…

Iba caminando hacia el comedor para tomar el desayuno, cuando vi una figura resbalar. Sabía que en vez de reí mi deber era ver que estuviera bien, la caída había sido grande y seguramente se lastimó. Pero fue la cosa más graciosa que pude encontrarme. Sacó esa sonrisa que había estado buscando toda la semana. Me acerqué lo suficiente tratando de no reír, cuando en el suelo se encontraba el ángel, lleno de lodo y con el vestido ligeramente levantado dejándome ver una hermosa pierna hasta sus rodillas. Ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, en los cuales me perdí por unos segundos. Era hermosa. Nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien como ella, tan perfecta. Quise levantarla pero eso era imposible…

_No puedes tocarla…_

Me aseguró estar bien, me di cuenta que no me llamaba padre como las demás niñas. Esta mujercita había llegado a fascinarme no sólo con su físico, el cual era inmensamente hermoso, si no también con su mente, la cual era aún más bella. En clase se mostraba sumamente inteligente, sus ensayos me dejaban asombrado, pero hoy veía que, además de todo, tenía carácter.

En el desayuno vi que la Madre Superiora tenía intenciones de retarla, pero un instinto sobre protector salió a la luz. Un instinto de hombres, uno que seguramente es común sentir cuando eres alguien ordinario... pero yo no era nada de eso, yo era un cura.

Nunca interfería en cuanto a sus decisiones se refería, pero regañarla habría sido una injusticia dado que su tardanza era única y exclusivamente culpa de una caída y un desvergonzado sacerdote que la había entretenido mientras le miraba las piernas.

Así que el sábado llegó. Estaba feliz de que por fin fuera sábado, este día estaría libre de tentación. Hoy no la vería más que en el desayuno, nada de encontrarla en clases, ni por los pasillos. Los fines de semana me dedicaba a estar en contacto con la naturaleza en la pequeña colina que el convento tenía, ahí me dedicaba a pensar a solas, y esta chiquilla hoy no perturbaría mi mente.

¿O sí?

La imagen más perfecta ante mí se manifestaba y yo estaba seguro que no podría irme de ahí. Le estaba fallando a Dios, a mis creencias, a mi religión, lo sabía, me estaba comportando de la manera menos adecuada… no, no sólo era inadecuada, era estúpida. Pero estúpido habría sido el que no se diera cuenta de la perfecta vista.

El aire provocaba que su cabello fuera de un lado a otro, mientras algunos castaños mechones con destellos rojizos se pegaban a su rostro, a sus mejillas, dado que éstas estaban húmedas. El ángel lloraba, y los ángeles no deben lloran. No deberían hacerlo, va en contra de la naturaleza, va en contra aun de lo que predico. Los ángeles de los que nos hablaba el Señor no lloraban.

No pude evitarlo y me acerqué, quería quitar esas lágrimas de ahí, calmarla para que el líquido cristalino no nublara sus hermosos ojos chocolate. Talvez no las quitaría con la mano puesto que para eso tendría que tocarla…

_No puedes tocarla…_

Bien, no la tocaría, pero me equivoqué, una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando menos me di cuenta yo ya estaba sentado a su lado, demasiado cerca para mi autocontrol, un autocontrol que hasta ahora no se había visto afectado…uno que, hasta ella, no se había visto alterado.

¿Acaso ella estaba loca? ¿Por qué jugaba así con el hombre que yo había tratado de dormir, por qué llegaba y lo despertaba?

_Edward…_

Mi nombre en sus labios sonó como jamás lo había hecho. Cuando terminé mi seminario las emociones que experimenté fueron intensas y poderosas. Felicidad, orgullo, satisfacción. Ninguna de ellas se podría comparar con lo que sentí al escucharla pronunciar mi nombre. Tuve que huir, huir de ella, del lugar, del aire que respirábamos los dos, necesitaba un oxígeno limpio de su fragancia, necesitaba un espacio libre de su calor, necesitaba estar solo.

Me sentí como un canalla por dejarla allí, sola, ella no se encontraba bien y mi deber era hacer felices a estas niñas, pero ella era mi más grande pesadilla, había llegado a alterar mi mundo, a ponerlo de cabeza, a cambiar mi visión de la vida, ya nada era como lo conocía y yo tenía que huir.

Corrí a mi habitación lo más deprisa que pude, el hombre que despertó me exigía volver y quedarme allí, aunque sea para conocerla, protegerla, hacerla reír, preguntarle qué le pasaba, borrar cualquier rastro de dolor, pero el lado que había sido regalado a Dios me decía que necesitaba una penitencia.

La cruz que colgaba sobre mi cama fue testigo de mi penitencia.

_Un castigo debes de tener… _

Un castigo que la saque de mi mente.

_Un castigo debes de tener... _

Uno que me obligue a no buscarla.

_Un castigo debes de tener... _

Uno que me haga entender que dejé de ser hombre cuando empecé a ser cura.

_Un castigo debes de tener... _

Uno que me haga recordar cuál es mi prioridad: Dios.

_Los azotes estarán bien..._

Mi espalda estaba en carne viva. Yo estaba en contra de estos dogmas, el autoflagelo era algo que yo repudiaba, no debíamos lastimar nuestro cuerpo, pero tampoco debíamos desear a las mujeres así que esta vez lo sentí necesario. _Esto debería ser suficiente, Edward, ya estarás contento._ Desgraciadamente, no. Ni cien azotes lograrían borrarla de aquí porque sus ojos habían azotado mi cuerpo con mucha más fuerza, con mucha más potencia, de una manera mucho más hermosa de lo que lo había hecho un látigo. No dolían… y ahora, en vez de haber logrado sacarla de mí, quería sus finas manos, esas delicadas manitas curando mis heridas. La quería a ella. No bastaba nada para alejarla de mi mente, así que decidí lo contrario. Acércate y ayúdala, tú no tienes escapatoria, tú ya no tienes salida, ella sí. Hazla feliz, arregla su vida Eso haría…

...**...**...

La semana que pasó fui cortés con ella, le daba la palabra cuando me lo pedía, en los pasillos la saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza, esperaba a que llegara el fin de semana para poder platicar con ella, quería evitar que Bella volviera a llorar. Por fuera era lo que cualquier buen sacerdote sería con las personas, lo que había sido siempre hasta ahora… pero por dentro, el más grande de los deseos me quemaba cuando la miraba morderse los labios, cuando algo la avergonzaba y el más exquisito de los sonrojos le cubría el rostro, cuando no separaba sus ojos de mí ni una sola vez, cuando el calor del vestido sacaba pequeñas gotas de sudor que recorrían de su frente a su mandíbula y se perdían en la tela de su cuello, cuando suspiraba….pero debía de aguantar. Mi decisión era ayudarla, así que por fuera tenía que aparentar ser el cura bueno, aunque por dentro tuviera al mismo Diablo.

Estábamos bajo nuestro árbol, era sábado y ella lucía más hermosa que nunca. Portaba uno de esos vestidos largos —lo cual agradecí— color azul. Su cabello suelto era un desorden pero le daba un aire tan sensual que se me hacía agua la boca —lo cual lamenté—. Ella se recargaba en el tronco mientras yo estaba frente a ella. Había decidió no recargarme por tres razones. La primera porque así vería a sus ojos directamente, la segunda porque estando de lado a ella la electricidad se hacía presente, y tercero porque mi espalda aún dolía.

—¿Te sientes más feliz? Esta semana te vez más tranquila.

—Creo que mejoro con el tiempo…señor.

Estaba seguro que dudaba en cómo llamarme, como si deseara llamarme por mi nombre pero de alguna manera supiera que no debía, pero yo también quería que me llamara por mi nombre.

También me di cuenta de algo.

No podía negar que ella me veía de una manera distinta a como me veían las demás niñas, es cierto que a veces las pillaba mirándome más de lo que es permitido, pero no pasaba de eso. En cambio, Bella me traspasaba con los ojos; era como si entrara directo a mi alma con sus pupilas, y allí, mientras entraba, me miraba fascinada.

—Eso es normal, a todas les pasa después de un tiempo, Bella, empiezan a ver lo bonito del lugar, a Dios.

—Yo no creo en Dios…ya no.

¿Ya no? Antes lo hizo. ¿Qué le pasó que le mató la fe?

—¿Sabes de dónde viene la palabra Iglesia, Bella?

Negó con la cabeza pues no tenía ni idea.

—Es _ekklesia, _viene del griego _ek-kalein_, significa "llamar afuera", como convocación. Mi único propósito al estar aquí era llamar a las jóvenes a que buscaran... no una salida, talvez, porque salidas hay muchas, sino un espacio en el cual pensar. Las niñas que aquí viven han pasado por cosas espeluznantes, que ni en mis peores pesadillas podría vivir. Eso tú lo sabes bien. Y yo no pretendo que lleguen aquí y encuentren una cura, sólo pretendo que se alejen de lo que afuera les rodea para…no sé, pensar con claridad. Todos necesitamos esos momentos a solas para aclararnos.

—¿Usted necesitó…pensar las cosas…para ser un sacerdote?

_Ahora me lo estoy pensando…_

—Por supuesto, es una decisión difícil pero, en mi caso, desde niño me sentí cerca de Dios, se puede decir que al llegarme la edad, bueno, simplemente era cuestión de tomar mi seminario. Casi nadie me apoyó, a excepción de mis padres quienes, a pesar de tener otros sueños para mí, querían verme feliz.

—¿Y se logró? —me preguntó, pero yo no entendí a qué se refería.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo que ellos querían para usted… ¿es usted feliz?

La pregunta me tomó desprevenido. ¿Lo era? Hace un mes definitivamente lo era, si me lo hubiesen preguntado, habría contestado un firme y seguro "sí". Hoy, al estar frente a esta hermosa mujer, no estaba seguro de mi respuesta.

—Bueno, soy como todos los demás seres humanos, en mi oficio siempre encontraré algo que me moleste…o me incomode, no sé, no todo es felicidad, pero es lo que me llena, y sí, sí soy feliz.

Tenía que convencerme a mí mismo de eso. Dios era mi vida y una mujer no podía llegar a cambiar eso. Ni siquiera podía llamarla mujer…era una niña…tan joven, tan inocente, tan bella…

—Como todos los demás humanos… eso es cierto… —dijo, ladeando la cabeza y el ligero asomo de una sonrisa estaba ahí, en la esquina de sus labios. Eso labios que me habían obligado a sentirme como un hereje. No se supone que yo deseara a una mujer, y yo, más que desearla, la necesitaba.

—No tienes que contestarme si no quieres, pero, ¿por qué estás aquí, Bella?

Yo tenía una leve idea de cuál era su problema, al entrar aquí sus padres nos informaron que un hombre la había herido y que ella estaba enloqueciendo.

Bajó la mirada, parecía avergonzada, pero no era esa vergüenza que me enloquecía, no esa vergüenza que siempre la bañaba de un adorable rubor. Esta era la vergüenza de quien siente asco por sí mismo. No podía entender que alguien como ella se sintiera así.

—Como te dije, no tienes porque decirme nada.

—Supongo que está bien; me lastimaron y yo tomé la decisión de dejarlo, pero dejarlo me hirió aún más. Sé que fue lo mejor, pero, aun así, dolía… duele —rectificó. Tomó más aire y continuó—. Pero ya no es el mismo dolor, por extraño que parezca, encontré cierta paz aquí.

—¿Cómo te lastimó?

Sabía que no debía preguntar tanto, pero una ira nada propia de mí se fue apoderando de mi cuerpo, de mi mente. ¿Quién la lastimaría? Ella no lo merecía. Iba a ayudarla

—Me enamoré de este chico, y un día decidió que yo valía más como…como un negocio que como pareja…

Las lágrimas se iban apoderando poco a poco de ella, recé en silencio porque no fuesen derramadas, al momento de que éstas tocaran su piel, yo me iba a ver obligado a tocar su mejilla, y eso no debía hacerlo...

_No puedes tocarla…_

—Trata de respirar, Bella, tranquila.

Yo también necesitaba respirar, ella ya se había enamorado y esos celos que jamás había sentido se apoderaron de mí, ella se enamoró y no fue de mí, ella se enamoró y él la lastimó. Iba a ayudarla…

Cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar. Mientras respiraba su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, parecía que lo hacía al ritmo de mis latidos. Su boca entreabierta para dejar salir el aire era hermosa. No me di cuenta cuando lentamente empecé a acercarme a ella, estaba a escasos cinco centímetros de su cara; en mi cabeza, todas las voces gritaban que no debía hacer eso, iba en contra de lo que yo era. Me repetí esa misma frase mientras ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza, como queriendo no abrirlos. Cuando los abrió yo ya estaba en mi lugar, viéndola. No estaba seguro de lo que mis ojos dirían, pero ella parecía más intranquila que antes. Debía huir como lo había hecho todos los fines de semana. Huir como cuando pronunció mi nombre.

Hice ademán de levantarme cuando ella me interrumpió con la voz rota, pero, aun así, llena de súplica.

—Por favor, no se vaya…lo siento, no volverá a pasar. No lloraré más. Pero esta vez no me deje aquí sola.

Ella me lo pedía, me pedía que me quedara, pero ahora había cruzado la línea, había estado a punto de besarla… ¿Cuánto tiempo podría soportar esto más? Iba a ayudarla…

Debió de ver la duda en mis ojos porque agregó:

—Por favor…

Tocó mi mano con la suya y, ahora sí, todo se derrumbó, mi autocontrol, mi amor por lo que hacía, mi devoción a Dios, ahora le era devoto sólo a ella.

Por favor, por favor, que no deje de tocarme.

_Más azotes estarán bien…no puedes tocarla…_

* * *

**Me acuerdo cuando publiqué este capítulo. Estaba que me comía las uñas y me acabo de acordar por qué. El autoflagelo está intenso, no? Creo que me excedí hahahaha me acabo de dar cuenta que soy una maniaca psicópata que puso a mi amorcito Eddie darse a sí mismo de latigazos. Hahaha no sé ni de qué me río. Bueno, me marcho.**

**Aprovecho para decirles que voy a hacer esto con la mayoría de mis fics, hay que arreglarlos, pero poquito a poquito. Lean el que gusten mientras tanto =)**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	4. Cobarde

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Capítulo III. Cobarde.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

Mi permanencia allí ya era de un mes y medio. Un mes y medio que habría sido el mismísimo infierno de no haber sido por mi acompañante de los fines de semana. Edward. Él era sin dudas el hombre perfecto a no ser por la franja blanca que cubría su cuello. Mil veces estuve a punto de lanzármele, pero me recordaba a mí misma que mis hormonas no eran su problema, yo debía de comportarme, no iba a convertirme en la acosadora sexual de un sacerdote. Tan patética no podía llegar a ser.

En la semana durante clases, durante el desayuno, durante misa, el era "el padre" y yo la alumna. No más que algunas sonrisas. Era todo lo que había entre él y yo. Pero cuando llegaban los fines de semana, éramos Edward y Bella. Claro está que esa era tan sólo mi idea, porque en la realidad yo le hablaba de usted.

Pero no podía quitarme ese sentimiento de confianza, era como si fuéramos amigos, de verdad platicábamos de tantas cosas que no tenían nada que ver con la religión, como mis libros favoritos, la música que me gustaba, sus años de adolescente. Me esperaba una historia de desamor, por la cual había decidido ser sacerdote, pero me sorprendió al decirme que siempre había sido su sueño. Eso significaba que estaba más ligado a la Iglesia de lo que yo pensé. No fue un escape, no fue una salida. Fue un gusto.

Y por fin, después de una larga semana de espera, hoy era sábado. Nuestro sábado. Llegué a la colina donde se encontraba nuestro árbol —debía dejar de pensar en todo como "nuestro"— y lo esperé allí. Tardó más de lo normal, pero pronto lo escuché acercarse. No pude evitar sonreír como una tonta cuando lo miré, como siempre, tan hermoso. Me preguntaba qué había debajo de esa toga. Pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando me di cuenta que su mirada era dura; no era la mirada cálida que siempre me regalaba.

—Hola Bella —dijo secamente.

—¿Está usted bien?

Me miró por lo que parecieron horas y yo sentía cómo mis piernas poco a poco se convertían en gelatina. Había tantas cosas en su mirada, ahí, esperando a que yo las viera, pero a la vez eran tan indescifrables.

—Sí, todo bien —contestó con una frialdad capaz de helarme entera—. Hoy llegó el correo.

Me tendió dos cartas, una era de mi madre, la cual no se me antojaba ver para nada.

Fue un fin de semana como éste cuando vino, a mí me urgía estar con Edward así que me porté de lo más grosera y distante, se fue y desde ese día tan sólo se limita a escribir. La otra carta era de Aaron.

Aaron.

Mis ojos poco a poco se fueron llenando de lágrimas, yo no estaba preparada para esto, no quería saber nada de él. ¿Quién demonios le dijo dónde me encontraba? La ira en mí crecía segundo a segundo. Entendí que las lágrimas no eran de dolor, o de tristeza. Eran pura rabia. Cólera líquida.

—Te dejaré sola para que las leas.

Se iba alejando cuando lo detuve, no podía dejarme sola, no ahora. Así como hacía todos los fines de semana, así como se quedaba conmigo para hacerme sentir mejor, hoy lo necesitaba.

—Espere, no se vaya, por favor, no puedo hacerlo sola.

Su mirada era dura y fría, pero en cuanto me vio suplicarle se suavizó y trató de sonreír.

—No estás sola. Me quedaré y si necesitas privacidad entonces me lo dirás, ¿está bien? —me pregunto a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza.

Abrí la carta con manos temblorosas mientras su maldita letra aparecía.

_Mi hermosa Bella:_

_Lamento haberme enterado así de todo lo que ocurrió. Llamé como un loco a tus amigas hasta que la hueca de Jessica se dignó a darme razón de ti. No puedo creer que tus padres te hayan orillado a esto. Éste es el plan: estaré afuera del estúpido convento el próximo viernes a las doce de la noche, te estaré esperando, amor, y de allí sólo seremos tú y yo. Lamento todo lo del negocio. Estoy fuera de eso y sólo quiero tu bienestar. Te haré feliz, mi niña, lo prometo. _

_Por cierto, no olvides traer tus trajes de monja… ya te diré cuando estés conmigo lo que planeo. No tendrás que pedirme perdón de nada, todo está olvidado. Te amo._

_Siempre tuyo_

_Aaron._

Terminé de leer la carta con una ira tan inmensa que sentí que iba a vomitar.

—Cerdo, asqueroso…

—Cálmate, no llores, Bella, en serio, no sabes cómo detesto verte llorar. Por favor, deja de hacerlo.

No pude evitarlo más. Esta vez no lo hacía como la mujer que deseaba al hombre que tenía a su lado, lo hacía como la niña que se sentía indefensa y necesitaba protección, como un alma que sufría y necesitaba que alguien le dijera que las cosas estarían bien. Necesitaba amor.

Me lancé a sus brazos mientras los sollozos no me dejaban respirar. Sentí como se tensó, puso un poco de fuerza para quitarme, yo estaba cruzando la raya, pero no podía parar. Esta vez necesitaba que alguien me sujetara o, de lo contrario, me iba a desmoronar.

—Por favor, Edward, hazlo como mi amigo, no como el sacerdote. Necesito un abrazo… por favor…

Me sentía patética rogándole a alguien por un abrazo, pero no me importó. Soltó el aire de golpe y de pronto sus brazos estaban alrededor mío. No se sentía como el abrazo de un sacerdote. Nunca había recibido uno, pero definitivamente no me imaginaba que fuera así. Fuertes brazos, firmes en mi cuerpo. Con una mano aferraba mi espalda mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi cabello. La sensación era increíble. Toda mi piel se veía atacada por cientos de espasmos tan placenteros que deseé quedarme así para siempre; cada poro de mi piel se puso alerta, cada vello se erizó, cada centímetro se sentía arder.

Poco a poco comencé a perder la conciencia, hasta que no supe nada más.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, él sosteniéndome y yo aferrada a su cuerpo, debieron ser mucho más que simples minutos, puesto que pronto el cielo se veía rosado, como cuando el sol se está metiendo.

Me dormí en los brazos de Edward.

Mi cerebro apenas podía entender eso. Serían las seis de la tarde o algo asi. Me separé con todo el esfuerzo del que fui capaz, lo hice para mirar sus ojos; parecía que él no había dormido para nada. Estábamos peligrosamente cerca, hermosamente y sensualmente cerca, no pude evitar dejar bajar mis ojos hacia sus labios, los cuales estaban entreabiertos. Su respiración estaba aun más acelerada que la mía.

_Detente, Bella…_

Mi lado más racional me gritaba que me alejara, esto estaba mal. Iban a expulsarme por hacer algo así, o lo iba a meter en problemas a él, o lo peor de todo, la relación cambiaría, él ya no sería mi amigo y se alejaría de mí. Me separé lo suficiente para pensar con claridad. Sus brazos parecían no querer soltarme, hasta que se dio cuenta de que mis intenciones eran alejarme. Entonces aflojó su agarre y los dos miramos hacia otro lado. Tomé aire varias veces hasta que el valor llegó.

—Lo lamento, lamento haberle llamado por su nombre, lamento haberlo abrazado, lamento haberme quedado dormida… lamento haberme comportado de esa forma.

Su mirada me gritaba que no me disculpara. ¿Acaso él se sentía como yo? ¿Acaso no era la única aquí que ardía en deseo?

—No te preocupes, Bella, no es nada... tienes razón, yo soy tu amigo… y para eso estoy. Pero ya es tarde, debo irme.

Demasiado rápido se puso de pie, iba alejándose cuando se detuvo en seco. Volteó a verme y el dolor estaba allí, su mirada me gritaba que algo lo hacía sufrir.

—No vas a huir con él, ¿verdad? —me preguntó y supe que, seguramente, leyó la carta. No estaba enfadada, más bien sorprendida, ¿acaso me creía tan tonta?

—Por supuesto que no. Las cosas… han cambiado. No se preocupe.

Por supuesto que habían cambiado. Encontré al amor aquí. Aaron ya no significaba nada. Sólo la etapa más negra de mi vida.

—De acuerdo, ¿te veré aquí mañana?

—Por supuesto, hasta mañana, señor cura.

—Hasta mañana, Bella.

Esa noche me costó trabajo dormir, anhelaba unos cálidos brazos que me envolvían bajo la sombra de un árbol. Ya nada se compararía a eso, la cama era incómoda, necesitaba de su cuerpo para poder descansar. Además de que las lágrimas vinieron a pasar el rato conmigo, no sólo por mi odio hacia Aaron, sino por que me sabía perdedora en la lucha para enamorar a Edward.

No podía luchar contra Dios. Eso me mataba. Cuando amaneció, mi aspecto era inexplicable. Mi cabello era una maraña —más de lo normal—. Tenía unas manchas color morado debajo de los ojos, mi piel se miraba más pálida que antes, recordé que ayer apenas si había probado bocado. Mis ojos estaban hinchados a causa de las lágrimas. Hoy era el "monstruo Bella".

Bajé al comedor, hoy comería mejor que ayer, sino, en cualquier momento me desmayaría. Lo busqué con la mirada pero no lo encontré. Extraño. Comenzamos a desayunar sin él, lo cual era aún más extraño. Una vez terminamos, la Madre Superiora nos dio un aviso. El padre Edward —ahora ya sabíamos sus nombres— estaría ausente por unos días pues estaría impartiendo un seminario fuera de aquí.

Mi corazón se rompió en cachitos. ¿No se supone que nos veríamos hoy? ¿Para qué me dijo ayer que nos encontráramos hoy aquí? Mentiroso como todos. Resignada, me dirigí a la sombra del árbol. Me senté y dejé que la tarde cayera sobre mí. El tiempo ahí, en esa colina, pasaba increíblemente rápido. Pero hoy, sin él, era aburrido. La colina parecía haber muerto sin su presencia, el verde del pasto no brillaba sin el verde de sus ojos. Mentiroso. De nuevo, esa noche me costó trabajo conciliar el sueño.

El lunes en la mañana conservaba mis esperanzas, pero él no estaba ahí. La misa la dio otro de los sacerdotes, llamado Gerard. Cuando la misa terminó, la madre superiora dio el aviso de una nueva incorporación. Era una chica de unos dieciséis años de edad, era muy pequeña y muy hermosa, o al menos llegó a serlo, pues ahora se le veía triste y eso opacaba su brillo.

Eso lo sabía yo.

Resultó que la chica compartiría habitación conmigo, pero en ningún momento pareció dar señales de querer socializar, lo cual no me afectaba demasiado. Yo estaba acostumbrada a no tener amigas, pero si íbamos a estar juntas por quién sabe cuántos meses, al menos me gustaría conocerla más. La noche llegó. Yo estaba cambiándome de ropa cuando ella entró refunfuñando algo que no entendí.

—Lo sé, nadie las aguanta, pero algún día saldremos de aquí. Mi nombre es Bella.

—Soy Alice —fue todo lo que dijo. Sería difícil sacarle conversación, pero necesitaba a alguien con quién platicar.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Alice?

—Mis padres me obligaron a entrar aquí. Era esto o un manicomio. La verdad es que mi caso sí es de locos… entonces no los culpo. ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

—Lo mismo, mi padres.

Las dos suspiramos con resignación. No me equivocaba, ella era sumamente hermosa, sólo que la tristeza la estaba consumiendo. Me platicó que afuera había un hombre que la amaba, y que ni siquiera había podido despedirse de él.

Sus padres basaron su locura en el hecho de que ella aseguraba tener el don de la precognición. Afirmaba ver cosas que iban a pasar. Sus padres, al principio, no le creyeron, pero cuando comenzó a salirse de control decidieron traerla aquí. Creían que Jasper, el joven al cual amaba, era una mala influencia para ella, pues parecía que alentaba su locura, así que lo mejor era alejarlos. Yo, por mi parte, le platiqué mi historia. Era extraño el hecho de cómo confiaba en ella. Las palabras salían solas, sin ninguna pena por miedo a que me juzgara, talvez se debía a que ella había confesado estar loca. Pero con ella me sentía abierta a platicar.

Los días pasaron y Edward no regresaba. Mi única compañía era Alice. Un día me decidí a contarle mi gran pecado.

—No lo veo tan mal. En realidad todo esto a mí me parece absurdo. Son hombres, los curas, ¿no? Tú eres una mujer… —dejó la frase al aire y se encogió de hombros como si eso lo solucionara todo.

—Lo sé, a veces creo que él siente lo mismo que yo, pero es difícil saberlo.

El viernes en la mañana mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho. Esos ojos que me torturaban por las noches me miraban fijamente. Me volteé rápidamente. En realidad me sentía molesta con él por no haberme dicho que se iría. No tenía motivos para estarlo, pero era inevitable.

—¿Es él?

—Sí...

—Te está mirando Bella. Parece triste.

Durante las clases seguía mirándome. Más que triste, parecía que el enojado era él. Yo no había hecho nada malo. Segura de eso, decidí ignorarlo, una cosa era que me trajera completamente enamorada, y otra que yo cediera. La noche pasó difícil. Alice parecía dormir como un ángel, y yo daba vueltas como un gusano. Decidí salir a dar una caminata.

Según las monjas, eso estaba en contra de las reglas pero me importaba muy poco. Sus castigos no me afectaban en lo más mínimo. Traía puestos unos shorts y una blusa larga. En realidad no debía salir así pero dudaba que alguien me encontrara, así que no me importó. La noche era cálida y yo necesitaba refrescarme. Me dirigí a la colina.

Era una ventaja estar ahí, dado que la altura era mayor, el aire azotaba con más fuerza. Me senté bajo el árbol, cerré mis ojos y dejé que el viento relajara todo mi cuerpo. Repentinamente me sentí observada. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con un Edward muy enojado. Sus ojos destilaban furia, me miraba lleno de reproche pero aún así se veía hermoso.

—¿Pensabas huir con él?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, ¿de qué demonios hablaba? No entendía a qué se refería.

—Discúlpeme, pero no entiendo de qué habla. ¿Huir con quién?

Todo era verdaderamente confuso, su mirada, su tono de voz, su pregunta. Se volvió loco.

—La carta, Isabella, la carta decía a las doce de la noche, son las once, ¿estás esperando la hora para irte con él? ¿No entiendes que te va a lastimar? Ya te hizo daño una vez, ¡no te merece, Bella!

Ahora lo entendía todo. Ni siquiera recordaba eso de la carta. No pensaba huir con él, pero la reacción de Edward me sorprendió con la guardia baja. Parecía…celoso.

—No, la verdad es que ni siquiera recordaba eso de la carta… yo sólo no podía dormir y necesitaba un poco de aire. ¿Cómo voy a escaparme vestida así?

Cuando dije eso inmediatamente me sonrojé, recordé que mis ropas se limitaban a una blusa y unos shorts. Ante la vista de un sacerdote, estaba prácticamente desnuda. Inmediatamente bajó la mirada y ante la luz de la luna pude decir que él también estaba avergonzado.

—Lo siento, Bella, es sólo que…. no debí hablarte así, ni seguirte… es tarde y debes descansar. Tu aspecto dice que no has dormido bien estos días y eso te hará daño.

De nuevo se iba, como siempre lo hacía, se marchaba de mi lado, huyendo de quién sabe qué cosa.

Hoy no iba a permitirlo.

—Espere, no quiero parecer maleducada, pero, ¿por qué le importa tanto?

—Bueno, ustedes son mi responsabilidad y... y yo necesito velar por ustedes. Eso es todo, Bella.

Nunca lo había visto trabarse de esa manera, tartamudeando. Estaba completamente nervioso.

—Bien, una pregunta más: ¿Por qué no me dijo que se iría por unos días? Sé que no tenía por qué hacerlo… pero... no sé, pensé que éramos amigos, usted dijo el sábado que nos veríamos aquí el domingo…

Quería continuar, pero me interrumpió levantando la mano. Negó lentamente con la cabeza y después añadió.

—No, Bella, no era mi obligación decirte nada, claro que eres mi amiga, como todas las chicas que aquí viven, y a ellas tampoco les avisé nada. Ahora ve a dormir por favor.

No podía creer que me dijera eso. ¿Cómo todas las demás? Eso era una gran mentira. No pasaba los fines de semana con las demás chicas. Era obvio que mentía, era un pésimo mentiroso, peor aun que yo.

—Eres un mentiroso…

—¡No te permito que me hables así! Soy la autoridad aquí, creas o no creas en Dios, eso soy, la autoridad, y cuando te dirijas a mí lo harás con respeto. No puedo obligarte a llamarme padre, pero me hablarás de usted, ¿estamos?

Tenía rabia. Rabia con él por ser un jodido sacerdote. Conmigo por fijarme en él. Con la situación tan estúpida en la que estaba metida. Eso bastó para que explotara.

—¡Haz lo que quieras!, ¿me oyes? Expúlsame de aquí, a nadie le hace feliz vivir en este lugar, si me echas de aquí sólo me harás feliz.

Su mirada repentinamente se llenó de dolor, cerró los ojos y asintió levemente con la cabeza para darse vuelta. No podía dejar que se fuera.

—¡No me dejes hablando sola! No puedo creer que haya confiado en ti, creí que eras mi amigo, pensé que yo era diferente a las demás niñas, eres un mentiroso como todos, eres un cobarde como todos… ¡Te odio!

La fuerza se iba de mí, sabía que había cruzado la línea, sabía que, después de esto, talvez no me expulsarían pero las cosas no volverían a ser las mismas entre él y yo. La sola idea de perderlo me estaba consumiendo. Entre el poco alimento que ingería, las pocas horas de sueño, y la tristeza que me estaba embargando, sentí como perdía el suelo. No era un desmayo, no estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, era simplemente la falta de fuerzas, necesitaba llorar allí, en el asfalto. En el momento en que mis rodillas impactaron con el suelo sentí que su cuerpo se acercaba y me envolvía.

Sus fuertes brazos me abrazaron mientras me di cuenta que no era la única que lloraba. Mi Edward también lloraba, lloraba tan desconsoladamente como lo hacía yo. Enterró su rostro en mi cabello mientras yo me aferraba a su cuello. Trataba de calmarme y de darle sentido a todo esto, pero mi mente sólo gritaba una cosa.

_Él siente lo mismo…_

—Perdóname, Bella, lo sé, tienes razón, soy un cobarde…

_Para la joven, esas palabras no tenían mucho sentido, pero para el sacerdote eran su única verdad. Había huido de aquel lugar, había huido de ella, de sus ojos. Después de que rompieran barreras y se hubieran fundido en un cálido abrazo, ella se quedó dormida. En sueños murmuró su nombre, una y otra vez decía "Edward, quédate, Edward". _

_El corazón del joven sacerdote se llenaba de felicidad, pero sabía que ese sentimiento no debía ser. No podía sentirlo. Huyó de allí esperando que un poco de lejanía le calmara esos sentimientos, aquellos que no debía sentir. Pero fue inútil. Sólo pensaba en ella, no hacía otra cosa que recordar sus ojos, recordar cómo se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos, cómo olían sus cabellos, recordar su voz pronunciando su nombre, saber que soñaba con él. _

_Comenzaba a volverse loco. Regresó dispuesto a ser fuerte, trataría una vez más, si no lo lograba, entonces se iría para no volver más. Le dolía dejar eso que para él era su vida, o al menos lo que había sido una vez su vida, porque hoy su ventera existencia tenía nombre, tenía unos ojos color marrón y una figura que le robaba el aliento._

_Regresó para encontrar a una Bella bastante demacrada, se veía triste, parecía que no comía, que no dormía. "¿Fue por mi ausencia? ¿O fue por el bastardo de Aaron?", se preguntaba el padre continuamente, pero no tenía ni idea. Ella apenas le miraba. Recordó que esa era la noche en que ese desgraciado la esperaría. ¿Acudiría ella a la cita? "No…ella no puede hacerme eso", se decía una y otra vez. _

_Pero no podía estar seguro, así que, cuando se hizo de noche, salió, dispuesto a vigilar. Eran las once de la noche cuando se sintió enfermo. Se sentía peor que un acosador, un pervertido, que miraba a una jovencita y la espiaba, que la esperaba. _

_Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando escuchó unos suaves pasos acercarse. Se escondió tras un muro y el corazón se le cayó hasta los pies. Era ella. Pensaba huir. El padre estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera se fijó en la ropa que la hermosa joven llevaba puesta. No se detuvo a pensar en nada, lo único que su mente lograba procesar era que ella lo estaba dejando._

_Caminó silencioso tras ella, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba descubiertas unas hermosas piernas, unas que conducían directo al paraíso. Sacudió la cabeza como intentando borrar esos pensamientos, él debía estar enojado y no deseoso de tocarla. La alcanzó justo cuando ella se sentó en su árbol, en aquel que siempre compartían. La imagen era completamente hermosa._

_El cura no aguantó más mirando aquellas piernas, encogidas, pegadas al torso de la joven. Los shorts le quedaban tan flojos que era fácil ver, a la luz de la luna, su ropa interior. De pronto sucedió, lo que nunca pensó le sucedería, no al menos de esa forma. Anatómicamente hablando, le sucedían muchas veces, era natural, pero nunca le habían sucedido mientras miraba las piernas de una muchachita, menos de una de sus alumnas. _

_El cura estaba sufriendo una erección. _

_La única manera de mitigarla era volver a enojarse con ella. Sólo necesitó pensar lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer para que una ira impropia de él le cubriera de los pies a la cabeza. _

_La cuestionó groseramente sobre sus actos, se comportó como un patán. Una cosa llevó a la otra cuando de pronto ya estaba acorralado entre sus ojos, su voz, su cuerpo, y su furia. _

_"Te odio"._

_Esas palabras se clavaron en su corazón, pero más doloroso aún era verla ahí, tan indefensa. La joven de ojos marrones tenía razón, él la había dejado ahí, sola. Tan sólo pedía una explicación, y él contestó de la peor manera. _

_El cura, presa de sus emociones, no soportó más y lloró a su lado, la abrazó, memorizando cómo se sentía tenerla a su lado, cómo se sentía su calor pegado a su cuerpo._

"_Perdóname, Bella, lo sé, tienes razón, soy un cobarde…". _

_¿Qué más podría decir? Ya no mentiría, no a ella. La amaba y ese amor era mucho más grande que el que le profesaba a su iglesia. A su Dios._

* * *

**Ay, ay, ay. Yo no me acordaba de muchas cosas que escribí. Hay cosas que me emocionaron como si fuera una lectora más, hahaha.**

**Bueno, vine súper rápido. Leí unas frases que ya jamás uso (ejemplo: esperé que el suelo impactara con mi cuerpo, pero antes del golpe, unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron... bla, bla, bla) hahaha juro que ya jamás las uso, son lo más cliché del universo!**

**Bueno, me voy, a mis lectoras chilenas, venezolanas, argentinas y españolas, estoy viendo un programa en mi país, México, llamado la academia y hay muchos concursantes de sus respectivos países, ya me sacaron a todos los mexicanos hahaha**

**Ahora sí me voy.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	5. Impura

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Capítulo IV. Impura.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

_Él siente lo mismo…_

Esa idea cruzó por mi mente todo el tiempo que Edward me abrazó. Entonces empecé a ser consciente de más cosas. ¿Él siente lo mismo? Claro que no… hay muchas formas de amar a una mujer; padre e hija, hermano y hermana, amigo y amiga. Ésta era esa manera. Él no me veía como una mujer, me veía como la pequeña que tenía problemas.

Tan sólo una niña. Las palabras de Aaron hicieron eco en mi cabeza mientras poco a poco asimilaba lo que hacía. Estaba en los brazos de un cura. Una posición nada convencional, ni mucho menos apta para la relación "religiosa" que se supone llevábamos. Lentamente me fui soltando de su agarre, pero parecía que él no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

_¿No te lo dije? Sólo es un hombre…_

Esta maldita voz en mi cabeza comenzaba a ser bastante molesta, normalmente, la conciencia se encarga de darnos los buenos consejos…pero esta vocecita mía sólo hacía comentarios dignos del más de los herejes.

Al final, Edward me liberó de su agarre. Tenía los ojos hinchados, rojos por haber llorado, era una imagen tan linda. ¿Por qué lloraba así por mí? La respuesta era muy clara. Siendo alguien tan espiritual, tan cercano a Dios, seguramente era alguien muy sensible. Su llanto se debía a que mis problemas le afectaban, mi patética vida le importaba y, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Éramos amigos.

—Lamento todo lo que dije, de verdad no era mi intención hacerlo. No lo odio ni mucho menos, jamás intenté faltarle al respeto, ni gritarle… lo siento.

—Tranquila, Bella, sé que esta situación no es fácil. Prometo hacer todo más sencillo —me dijo. No entendí a qué se refería, no estaba en él arreglar mi vida. De acuerdo, lo estaba, pero la solución a mi problema definitivamente era un imposible en el caso de un clérigo—. Ahora ve a dormir. Es tarde y en realidad hoy te veías terrible.

Una risita tranquila salió de sus labios, y con ese último sonido encontré la paz que necesitaba para descansar.

—Bien, buenas noches, entonces.

Me di la vuelta para poder alejarme lo más rápido que podía cuando su voz, con un tono de súplica resonó a mis espaldas.

—¿Bella... te veo aquí mañana?

—Es una cita, señor cura —le respondí, y con ese simple pero poderoso comentario me fui corriendo de ahí. Al diablo mis ropas, él no me veía de esa manera. Mi conciencia soltó una burlona risita.

El sol pegaba fuertemente por mi ventana, la luz que se filtraba por mis párpados comenzó a sacar lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Bella, despierta ya. La madre superiora ha pasado a avisar que es hora de desayunar. No hay tiempo dormilona. ¿Por qué el sueño, Bella durmiente? ¡Vamos!

Con mucho esfuerzo me levanté, al ver el reloj me di cuenta de que ni siquiera me daría tiempo de bañarme. Me lavé la cara rápidamente y me vestí. Hoy no peiné mi cabello y lo dejé suelto. Eran los fines de semana los pocos días que las monjas no jodían con la lata del cabello recogido.

Cuando entré al comedor, Edward miraba hacia la puerta. En cuanto nuestras miradas se cruzaron, una ligera sonrisa cruzo por su rostro, la mía era mucho más obvia pero nadie me miró. Me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y al poco rato ya todos desayunábamos. Cuando terminé me excusé con Alice, ya que los fines de semana, los tenía dedicados a Edward, así que no estaría con ella y la vería hasta más tarde.

Iba camino hacia nuestra colina cuando una monja me detuvo.

—Señorita Swan, tiene una visita. Después podrá hacer lo que guste, vaya a atenderla.

¿Acaso mi madre no se rendía? O mi padre… mierda. No. nunca entenderían que no quería hablar con ellos. Este no era el apoyo que una hija deprimida necesita, aunque, claro está, les agradecía el hecho de estar aquí, ellos no sabían la razón, así que se habían equivocado, tanto o más que yo.

—De acuerdo. Gracias —dije resignada y me dirigí hacia la sala de visitas.

Me portaría tan grosera como la última vez, apática, lacónica, hosca y hostil a morir. A ver si así entendían mi estado de ánimo y que no quería verlos. Pero estaba equivocada. No eran ni Charlie ni Renée. Me quedé helada en el umbral de la puerta, mi respiración se quedó atorada mientras poco a poco todos mis huesos comenzaron a volverse blandos. Una rabia que no creí capaz de sentir me fue inundando arteria por arteria, vena tras vena, cada poro de mi piel estaba cargado de rabia, los vellos de mi cuerpo reaccionaron ante mi enojo. Mis pupilas se dilataron tanto como mi coraje.

Aaron.

Caminé hacia donde se encontraba, con pasos lentos y un poco automáticos. En cuanto me vio, una sonrisa burlona se pintó en su cara. ¿De verdad veía a este hombre adorable? Era la viva imagen de Lucifer. ¿Qué hacía aquí este maldito demonio? Se supone que ésta, al ser la Iglesia, debería de quemarlo o algo. Una razón más para no creer en Dios. Qué desagradable resultaba la manera en la que me miraba, me desvestía con los ojos, como si la ropa que trajera fuera poco apta para alguien como yo. Cerdo.

Me senté enfrente de él. Una mesa nos separaba, no estaba segura de qué destilaban mis ojos, pero seguramente se percató de que no venía en son de paz.

—Bella, te extrañaba tanto, no me he movido de aquí desde ayer. ¿Por qué rayos no saliste? ¿Te descubrieron? —preguntó. Me quedé callada, el veneno que poco a poco se iba formando en mi boca no me permitía articular una sola palabra. Estiró una mano hacia mi rostro pero yo fui más rápida. Al fin reaccioné.

—Que ni se te ocurra poner un dedo encima de mí, cerdo, hijo de puta. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

Parecía desconcertado, como si esta reacción fuera lo último que esperase de mí.

—Bella… escúchame. No tienes por qué usar ese tono conmigo. Soy _tu _Aarón, ¿qué te pasa? No voy a permitir que...

—Aquí la única que permite o no permite soy yo. Escúchame bien, vil cucaracha, ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano vendrías a arrastrarte como el gusano que eres. Pero de todo lo que sentía por ti ahora sólo queda desprecio, asco y lástima por la vida que te espera. No quiero que me vuelvas a escribir nada, ni que se te ocurra acercarte a mí. ¿Entendiste?

La rabia sacaba una a una mis palabras, no sabía de dónde había surgido el valor para decir todo eso, pero no me arrepentía, le odiaba demasiado como para desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Quería humillarlo.

—Bella, necesito que me perdones. ¿Ya no te importa nada de lo que vivimos? ¿Qué hay de nuestro amor? ¿De las cosas que compartimos juntos? ¿Ya no recuerdas todo lo que te di, lo que me dabas? ¡Dios, Bella!, eras mi cielo entero, de verdad, sin ti ya no funciono.

Antes, cuando era estúpida, habría creído en sus palabras. Estaba tan ciega que ni siquiera podía notar lo mal mentiroso que era. Era aun peor que yo. Pero ahora, de verdad, este intento de hombre era patético.

—De verdad, Aaron, ¿has visto la escoria que rodea las alcantarillas? ¿Cómo después de que la gente la pisa, sigue allí, inamovible? Tú crees que yo soy algo parecido, una basura de alcantarilla… bastante cara por cierto, ¿verdad? —le dije sarcásticamente—, lo que no te das cuenta es que no caería dos veces en el mismo hoyo. En cambio tú, a pesar de todo lo que te he gritado, aquí sigues, arrastrándote ante mí sólo porque mi cuerpo te brindará unos cuantos dólares. ¿Sabes? No. Olvídalo, no eres la escoria de las alcantarillas. La mierda al menos es eso, mierda, pero tú, Aaron, tú no eres nada.

—Escúchame bien, idiota. Nadie, ¿me escuchaste? Nadie, se atreve a hablarme así, y mucho menos a rechazarme. ¿Crees que "La casa del Señor" te protegerá de mí?

Su mirada era aún más colérica que la mía, de eso estaba segura pero seguía sin sentir miedo.

—No necesito que nadie me proteja de ti, no te tengo miedo, eres tan patético, Aarón.

Su mano tomó el impulso para darme una bofetada. El muy idiota creía que podía lastimarme más. Un golpe no era nada. Cerré los ojos como instinto pero la presencia de alguien era ahora palpable. Abrí los ojos desorientada y miré a mi salvador. No podía ser otro.

—La casa del Señor, como la llamas tú, talvez no la proteja de ti, pero yo sí. Vete antes de que me olvide de mi naturaleza como sacerdote y termine contigo. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera.

No entendía a qué se refería. ¿Había golpeado a otros con anterioridad?

Aaron se soltó del agarre de Edward, que lo tenía sujeto del cuello, y se rió de nuevo, me lanzó una mirada de asco y salió de allí.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —me preguntó, y me di cuenta que su rostro estaba lívido, era entre preocupación, enojo y un poco de… adrenalina.

—Sí, gracias. Vaya, nunca imaginé que pudiera usted reaccionar así. Debo admitir que estoy impresionada.

—En realidad, independientemente de ser un sacerdote, no permitiría que un hombre lastimara a una mujer, no frente a mí. No a ti, Bella —me dijo, y el verde de sus ojos brillaba más que nunca. Me quedé un poco pasmada ante ese comentario—. Me alegra que no hayas cedido ante sus juegos. Eres una gran mujer, Bella.

_Aaron te veía como una niña… Edward te ve como una gran mujer._

—Gracias, pero ¿cómo supo que estaría aquí? —le pregunté, curiosa, y algo en mi pregunta hizo que ahora se pusiera nervioso, al parecer, no se sentía muy cómodo dándome esa explicación.

—Esto... creo que…bueno, como no llegabas a la colina, me preocupé, así que decidí buscarte.

—Oh, está bien, vamos para allá, entonces.

Caminamos en un apacible silencio. No había mucho que decir entre él y yo en estos momentos. No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo iba yo a soportar vivir así, tenerlo tan cerca de mí y a la vez tan distinto a como me gustaría tenerlo. Deseaba poder acariciar su cabello, acercarme a su cuello para poder oler su fragancia, perderme en sus ojos era casi tan placentero como lo era perderme en sus brazos, de eso ya me había percatado dos veces. Pero, ¿cómo sería perderme en sus labios?

Pronto, ya estaba con la respiración agitada, lo que para mi mala suerte no pasó desapercibido para Edward.

—¿Qué sucede Bella, ya te cansaste? —me preguntó, y tuve el repentino impulso de contestarle que lo único que me tenía cansada era su estúpida sotana.

—No, sólo estoy un poco agitada por lo que pasó.

Pronto ya estábamos sentados bajo la sombra del árbol, aquel rugoso y majestuoso color marrón que era partícipe de nuestras charlas. Reíamos cual niños, de cualquier tontería contada por los dos, nuestra infancia, platicamos de los hombres que me persiguieron antes de Aaron, pero a mi corta edad sólo podía contarle estupideces. Él a su vez me platicaba de su familia. Tenía padres y hermanos, y aunque tenía una buena relación con ellos, no era tan apegado a su familia, dada su profesión.

—Supongo que no es fácil para una madre aceptar que tu hijo nunca te dará un nieto —especulé, tratando de entender a aquella mujer que había dado luz a la mayor de mis tentaciones. Me miró por un rato, algo parecía divertirle, su sonrisa estaba ahí grabada. Negó con la cabeza y sólo atino a asentir.

Lentamente, la tarde comenzó a caer, el sol se metía despacio para dar paso a la noche. De pronto, no pude evitar sentirme identificada con este atardecer. Un sol, uno muy hermoso, iba entrando poco a poco en mí, la sensación de tener a Edward cada día más y mas adentro era de total bienestar, el calor que me inundaba. Pero aún así, sabía que esto sólo me traería oscuridad, así como la noche.

—¿Bella? —dijo Edward sacándome de mis meditaciones. Parecía que llevaba rato hablándome, pero yo estaba demasiado enfocada en el rumbo que estaba tomando mi vida.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué piensas?

Su pregunta me pilló completamente con la guardia baja.

—Hum… en el amor, creo…

—¿Aún amas a Aaron? —cuestionó, y pude darme cuenta que ahí escondido, bajo su tono amistoso y compresivo, había algo más, algo que no supe identificar, pero provocó un desenfreno en mi torrente sanguíneo.

—No. No, ya no. Lo que siento por él son cosas muy distintas al amor. El amor es más puro que la lástima, más fuerte, ¿no lo cree?

—Sí, Bella, el amor debe ser puro. —La tristeza regresó a su semblante. Este hombre… este cura me iba a volver loca con todos sus cambios de humor—. Ya es tarde, talvez debamos volver. ¿Te parece que nos veamos aquí mañana?

—Claro, nos vemos mañana, entonces, que tenga una buena noche.

—Adiós, Bella —me dijo y parecía como si abrazara mi nombre.

Llegué a mi habitación y allí estaba Alice, le conté todo lo que pasó con Aaron y Edward. Estaba sorprendida de cómo me había defendido pero la ira era el sentimiento que reinaba allí.

—¿Cómo se atreve a venir a buscarte?

—Lo sé.

—¿Y con Edward, qué pasó? Oh, Bella, vi cómo te miraba hoy en el desayuno, de verdad, no creo que te sea indiferente.

Sus palabras me dieron cierta esperanza, alentaron a mi conciencia a gritarme eso que hacía tan constantemente, el hecho de que era un hombre, pero rápidamente las deseche.

—No lo sé, Alice, no creo que sea así, y en todo caso que así fuera, él sigue siendo un sacerdote, y sería imposible. Deberías de ver cómo se le ilumina el rostro cuando habla de su iglesia, de Dios…

—También se le ilumina cuando te mira.

—Por Dios, Alice, eres tan mala como mi conciencia. Mejor vayamos a cenar.

...**...**...

Tres meses ya habían transcurrido desde que había llegado aquí. Llevaba una relación tan buena con Edward que a veces era fácil olvidarme de que era un cura. Durante los fines de semana, que era cuando más convivíamos, algunas veces se vestía con ropa normal, lo único que me recordaba el hecho de ser prohibido era esa maldita franja blanca que rodeaba su cuello. Era tan sencillo llegar a llamarle por su nombre, me lanzaba tiernas miradas reprobatorias y al momento me corregía a mí misma para así reír juntos.

A veces le exigía que me llamara "señorita Swan" como lo hacían las monjas y renovadas risas nos llenaban. Por fin hoy, después de una larga espera, era sábado. El domingo pasado habíamos quedado de traer, a escondidas, un poco de comida de la despensa y poder pasar una tarde de picnic. A estas alturas de mi vida ya no tenía dudas. Edward era el hombre de mi vida, y aunque era algo imposible, sabía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. No quería ni pensar en el día que tuviera que marcharme.

Llegué al árbol que ya era algo así como mi hogar. Me senté a esperarlo, me extrañó un poco que cuando pasó una hora, Edward aún no llegara. Traía la comida que me había pedido, y dentro de poco el pan ya sería una piedra. ¿Qué pasaría? Me puse de pie y corrí hacia el convento. Comencé a buscarlo cuando la "hermana" Ruth me detuvo en seco. Era una de las más jóvenes monjas que aquí vivían, y la que más me agradaba.

—¿A dónde vas, Isabella?

Bueno, _casi_ siempre me agradaba.

—Oh, buscaba al señor cura, necesitaba hablar conmigo y en realidad no sé en dónde puedo encontrarlo.

—Me parece que está con la Madre Superiora en su despacho. Arriba en el tercer piso hasta el fondo.

Bien, sí me agradaba.

—Gracias, señorita Ruth, con su permiso.

Corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron, por alguna extraña razón algo comenzaba a oprimirme el pecho, era una angustia, como un pesar. Mi urgencia por llegar crecía junto al malestar. Una vez estuve cerca, los gritos de la Madre Superiora —a la cual jamás llamaba de ese modo— se podían escuchar. Bueno, no eran gritos, pero sonaba bastante alterada.

—¿…tratas de decirme? ¿Es eso, Edward?

—No, no es eso, es usted la que lo malentiende, ella más que ser una parte de este convento, es una niña valiosa e inteligente. No le veo lo malo a platicar con ella. Después de todo, también es mi alumna.

—Oh, no, no me vengas ahora con eso, no te vas todos los fines de semana, _solo,_ con las demás chicas que aquí viven. Ni convives tanto. Los he visto, Edward.

—Bien, traté de que entendiera, pero, si no lo hace, lo siento, en realidad sé muy bien lo que hago, sólo pretendo ayudarla. Es su mente la que ve cosas donde no las hay, ¡por favor!, es una niña. Yo ya le aclaré el punto, espero que lo entienda. Mi amistad con Isabella Swan va a continuar porque me siento en la obligación de ayudarla, pésele a quien le pese. Con su permiso.

Cuando escuché que Edward venía hacia la puerta no pude más que darme la vuelta y simular que estaba perdida. No estaba segura de dónde saqué las fuerzas para hacerlo, ya que sentía que poco a poco perdía el suelo. La vista era nublada por al menos tres litros de agua salada.

—¿Bella?

Seguí caminando, no tenía la cara para demostrarle cuánto me dolían sus palabras. Después de todo él tenía razón, yo era una niña. Era la pequeña enferma que vivía allí con la esperanza de ser curada. Él no había cometido ningún error, el error era mío por haberme enamorado estúpidamente de alguien que estaba enamorado de Dios.

Caminé más rápido y sentí que me seguía, así que a tomar medidas drásticas. Corrí tan rápido como mi humanidad me lo permitía, realmente no sabía hacia dónde iba, pero como si mis pies tuvieran memoria, me llevaron sin que yo lo ordenara a la colina. Cuando iba subiéndola me tropecé, y ahí me quedé. Esperaba que él se hubiera rendido y que me hubiera dejado de seguir, pero muy pronto lo sentí levantarme del suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —Sí, claro, mis ojos están rojos por la contaminación—. Bella, lo siento, no sé qué hayas escuchado, pero no te preocupes, no tendrás ninguna clase de problemas por nuestra cercanía, de verdad, Bella, cálmate.

—¿Problemas? ¡¿Poblemas? Me importan un demonio los problemas que pueda tener.

Sabía que actuaba como una niña, pero al final eso era, para él, para Aaron, para todos. Entonces actuaría como tal.

—No hables así, Bella… la expulsión no es…

—Que me expulsen, Edward, no me importa, nada me detiene a este asqueroso lugar.

Me detenía él, pero ahora lo quería lejos de mí.

—Cálmate —me pidió con una expresión de dolor—, después dices cosas de las que te arrepientes.

—Oh, sí, eso lo sé, me arrepiento de tantas cosas. Me arrepiento de ser tu amiga —le espeté, olvidándome de hablarle de usted, pero era verdad; si nunca me hubiera acercado a él, jamás habría pasado por todo esto, no me habría enamorado como la estúpida que era de él.

—Podemos dejar de serlo, pero deja de llorar.

—¡No eres nadie para decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer! ¿O es que acaso también ofende a tu Señor mi llanto? ¿Otra razón para hacer impuras a las mujeres? ¿Acaso las lágrimas también nos llenan de pecado, Edward?

De pronto lo que me dolía salió a la luz. Ya no pude callarlo. Sabía que estaba tocando terreno peligroso, si las palabras continuaban saliendo una tras otra, entonces terminaría declarándole mi amor.

—No entiendo, Bella…

—Ah,, ahora el padre no sabe de religión. ¿Por qué es pecado para un sacerdote amar a otra mujer? No creeré en Dios pero he leído bastante, y sé que por el simple hecho del periodo ya somos impuras. ¿Por qué la injusticia?

—Bella, estás siendo completamente incoherente. Yo no creo que seas impura.

—¿Ah no? Entonces explícame. ¿Por qué los sacerdotes hacen el juramento del celibato? ¿Por qué sería algo tan monstruoso tocar a una mujer? ¿Me tocarías, Edward?

Por supuesto que no lo haría. Yo no era más que una muy impura niña.

_Para el sacerdote esas palabras eran fuego. El mismísimo Satanás estaba detrás de todo esto. Esa era una clara invitación, la castaña deseaba ser tocada, y el sacerdote deseaba tener el valor para hacerlo._

_Después de esa noche en la que decidió amarla, cuando estuvo a solas en su habitación, pensó con claridad. ¿Metería a Bella en un problema como ése? Por supuesto que no. Ella era tan sagrada para él que no ensuciaría su nombre metiéndola en semejante escándalo. Además, seguía afectándole el hecho de que sus creencias, sus juramentos, todo lo que él creía correcto de pronto ya no lo era._

_Para Edward, la encrucijada en la que se veía envuelto era nada más que un precio razonable a pagar. Talvez le doliera, talvez tener al ángel seductor a su lado cada fin de semana sería difícil, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de tenerla cerca, de ayudarla._

_La esperaba en el árbol pero no llegaba, inquieto, el cura se desesperó y salió en su búsqueda, llegó a la sala de visitas y sintió cómo su corazón, ese pecador corazón, poco a poco se rompía pedazo por pedazo. Frente a él, un joven platicaba con Bella, la miraba con falso amor. Aaron._

_¿Qué podía hacer él? Si ella quería verle, era libre de hacerlo. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando escuchó a Bella gritar. Se paró en seco y pudo entender que esta no era un reencuentro romántico. Llegó a tiempo para ver como le pegaría a Bella, y ese hombre que ella despertaba de tantas maneras, el hombre que deseaba tocarla, que deseaba amarla, que deseaba conocerla, que deseaba ser libre de enamorarse, que deseaba volver a ser adolescente, despertó de una nueva manera. El protector. Si era necesario matarlo a golpes con tal de que sufriera lo que ella había sufrido lo haría. Después de todo, cuando soñaba con Bella entre sus brazos ya faltaba demasiado a su estado sacerdotal, un golpe a cierto monstruo no afectaría demasiado._

_Después de correrlo, el sacerdote procuró a Bella, ese día se volvió inolvidable tanto para el sacerdote de ojos verdes como para la hermosa dama que lo acompañaba. _

_El tiempo, por más que lo deseamos, no perdona, segundo a segundo nos come y así pasó para los enamorados. Aunque para ellos sólo era la manera más pura de acercarse. Minuto a minuto el amor en ellos crecía, inexorable. Ninguno de los dos habría sido capaz de detener lo que en su interior se formaba._

_Una mañana la madre superiora hablo con el cura para decirle lo mal que se veía la amistad que llevaba con Isabella. El padre, fiel a lo que había prometido, se mantuvo firme en cuanto que la protegería y sería su amigo. No se iba a alejar de ella. No lo volvería a hacer. _

_Dijo mentira tras mentira, hasta se vio en la obligación de decir que la veía como una niña y que la retorcida era la mente de la mujer que tenía enfrente, con tal de que la imagen de Bella no se viera manchada. Lo que el sacerdote no sabía era que, tras esas puertas, su Bella, más que verse manchada por las acusaciones de la madre superiora, se veía acuchillada por sus palabras._

_Cuando la vio ahí parada de espaldas y no le contestó, supo que algo iba mal. El sacerdote no era tonto, y a diferencia de lo que Bella pensara, la amaba demasiado como para no entender lo que había pasado. Bella los escuchó y, como era de esperarse, lo malinterpretó todo. La persiguió hasta que vio cómo tropezaba y caía al suelo._

_Las palabras que de su boca salían no lo dejaban llevar el hilo, primero era su expulsión, y después era la impureza a las que las había sometido Dios._

_Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que sus palabras provocaban en aquel joven cura que después de todo, también era un hombre._

"_Tan sólo soy un hombre…"_

* * *

**Ándale, la impura. Me doy cuenta que el fic es un poco emo. Hahaha.**

**Fran Cullen Masen me preguntó si soy católica y si creo en Dios. Quien ha tomado el tiempo de visitar mi perfil, sabrá que hay una parte donde lo menciono. Dios es de las pocas cosas en las que creo tan firmemente que pondría mis manos en lumbre por eso. Lo amo, lo respeto y es el primero en mi lista de prioridades, a pesar de lo que este fic pueda reflejar.**

**Pero no soy católica.**

Sin ofender a ninguna lectora, no creo en esa religión, no me convence y realmente no comparto sus ideas.

**Bueno, hoy edité temprano, en la noche edito otro para que puedan leer hoy dos.**

**Me sorprende que hayan chicas que lo estén releyendo, muchas gracias por eso, espero les guste lo que le arreglo.**

**Bueno, me voy.**

**Gracias por todo!**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	6. Hoy Ten Miedo de Mí

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Capítulo V. Hoy Ten Miedo de Mí.**

**N/A: Hey, hola a todas las que me releen y a las nuevas también. Sólo por si les interesa, puse en mi perfil la canción con la que me inspiré hace tanto para este cap, así que si alguien quiere ponerla, hágalo cuando aparezca esto ***. El link está en mi perfil, donde dice capítulo V ok?**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

—_¿Ah, no? ¡Entonces, explícame! ¿Por qué los sacerdotes hacen el juramento del celibato? ¿Por qué sería algo tan monstruoso tocar a una mujer? ¿Me tocarías, Edward?_

Por supuesto que no lo haría. Nada en esta vida era más deseable para mí que esta hermosa mujer, sus suaves curvas que inútilmente trataban de ser ocultas bajo sus largos vestidos eran todo lo que yo conocía como paraíso. Deseaba tocarla más de lo que deseaba respirar.

Poder amarla era la única cosa que desearía... que le pediría al Señor que me cumpliera, pero la única por la cual no podía rezar.

No, no iba a tocarla, aunque me quemara la mano, aunque me chispeara la punta de los dedos... no podía, ni por mí ni por ella.

—Tienes ideas muy equivocadas, Bella, me encantaría poder aclarar esas dudas acerca de Dios, pero la verdad es que lo que quiero que hagas en este momento es ir a tu habitación. Descansa y tranquilízate —le dije lo más calmado que pude y salí huyendo de ahí.

Por supuesto ella tenía razón. Mil veces me pregunté el porqué del celibato, por qué para entregarle tu vida a Dios te privabas de amar a una mujer. Pero eran ideas que no había compartido con nadie, y mucho menos lo iba a hacer con ella. Decirle eso era como gritarle que nuestro amor era posible, cosa de la que no me sentía capaz, no aún…

Cuando llegué a mi habitación me tiré en la cama, me sentía derrotado, ya no sabía qué hacer para poder manejar esta situación, estar cerca de ella ya era imposible, con otro arranque como el de esta tarde, tan seductor, tan apasionado… tan tenaz y aguerrido _y sensual_, yo no podría controlarme y la tomaría en mis brazos. Me sentía tan mal, ¿por qué de un momento a otro me pasó todo esto? ¿Por qué tener a Dios en mi mente y en mi corazón ya no era suficiente? ¿Dónde estaba esa luz que siempre me había mantenido firme a lo que creía? ¿Dónde quedó la fe?

Yo sabía que todo eso se encontraba aún dentro de mí, mi amor hacia el Señor, mi fe, mis creencias, pero ahora necesitaba compartirlas con alguien. Quería amar a esa mujer y poder amar a Dios al mismo tiempo… pero si de admitir se trataba, mi amor hacia Bella era más fuerte, más intenso. De haber sabido hace unos años que esto pasaría, no me hubiera entregado a Dios de esta manera. Siempre lo amaré, y eso es claro, pero hubiera preferido tener a Bella conmigo.

_Eres un mal hijo de Dios…_

Pero los hubiera no existen, ya no tenía una decisión que tomar puesto que ésta ya estaba tomada desde hacía algunos años. Yo era un sacerdote, decidí serlo y ahora tenía que afrontarlo, el problema radicaba en buscar la forma de no caer en la tentación y, por supuesto, de no herirla, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso?

Escuché una vez que la mejor manera de librarnos de tentación era cayendo en ella. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, pero siendo honesto, sabía que jamás me iba a librar de esto a menos que cediera.

_Yo no iba a ceder._

Iba a lograr el perfecto balance para ella y para mí, donde la hiciera feliz —talvez a largo plazo—, donde lograra estar con ella —o no—, donde no faltara a mi palabra —o talvez sí—. No estaba seguro de cómo, pero tendría esta noche para pensarlo, mañana sería decisivo.

Las cosas que Bella dijo allá en la colina fueron muy fuertes como para dejarlas pasar, no fue como uno más de sus arranques, así que esta vez no habría marcha atrás. La decisión que tomara no la cambiaría: o decidía amarla… o alejarme de ella. Sólo de pensar en la última se me contrajo el corazón, claramente sentí cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, una forma de sacar todos los sentimientos que me ahogaban. Dolor, desesperación, vergüenza, coraje, arrepentimiento, miedo, enojo… todos mezclados en mis pupilas deseando salir. Y así fue.

Cuando el llanto hubo cesado, estaba a punto de amanecer. Para ese entonces mi decisión estaba tomada. Me dolía, me mataba, pero no había otra manera para Bella y para mí.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse, faltaba poco para desayunar, así que rápidamente me alisté. Cuando entré al comedor, ella aún no se encontraba ahí, así que esperé pacientemente. Un minuto, dos. Diez minutos.

—Llega tarde, señorita Swan, me he cansado de pedirle que llegue a tiempo, talvez debería mudarme a su habitación y así asegurarme que será puntual.

Y ahí estaba mi ángel, mi hermosa niña. Algo en su rostro la hacía ver tan diferente… Normalmente cuando la Superiora la retaba, se limitaba a asentir, roja de vergüenza. Hoy, simplemente parecía que no le importaba. Esa máscara tan fría estaba carcomiéndome cada trozo del alma.

—Es usted libre de dormir donde más desee, yo sólo sigo órdenes. Lamento el retraso.

Su voz sonaba muerta, sin vida. Como el día que hablé con ella por primera vez. Me odié, todo el avance que pudo tener en estos meses respecto a su recuperación se vio reducido a nada con lo que sucedió ayer. Lo que se venía iba a ser peor.

—No te pedí que te disculparas, ni que me dieras permiso de hacer las cosas que deseo. Siéntate y desayuna.

Quería gritarle a esa señora que ya la dejara en paz. Era obvio que se comportaba de esa manera por la discusión que habíamos compartido ayer, y se desquitaba con ella, pero si la defendía frente a todos, ya no sólo sería la Madre Superiora quien pensara lo peor, y de ninguna manera la imagen de Bella se vería manchada por mi culpa. Me tragué el coraje y, mientras agradecía por los alimentos, la miraba. Ni una sola vez sus hermosos ojos se posaron en los míos

Cuando terminó el desayuno, me levanté y fui el primero en salir, quería llegar a la colina antes que ella. Con paso lento, como quien se dirige a un funeral, me encaminé al que, por estos meses, había sido mi lugar más sagrado, y que hoy se convertiría en mi infierno, en mi muerte, en mi tumba, porque aquí, al decirle que ya no podíamos ser amigos, iba a morir. Aunque de eso ella no se fuera a dar cuenta.

La esperé por lo que me parecieron horas, aunque mi reloj de bolsillo indicaba que apenas habían pasado diez minutos. Cuando el reloj se puso de acuerdo conmigo, y me indicó que ya eran dos horas de su tardanza, decidí ir en su búsqueda.

Una parte de mí, la que llevaba meses pidiendo el auto flagelo, me gritaba que no la buscara, que esto era lo mejor, que así ya no tendría que verme cerca de la tentación de nuevo. Que ésta era la salida sencilla. Pero la parte que se enamoró de Bella, el hombre que la amaba, que la deseaba, me suplicaba que, al menos, le explicara las cosas. Eso era lo menos que ella se merecía, así que la busqué.

_Mal hijo de Dios…_

La encontré sentada en una banca situada en uno de los pasillos. Estaba acompañada de una pequeña a la cual ya había visto varias veces junto a Bella. Se llamaba Alice y me agradaba que Bella hubiera hecho una amiga.

Un segundo después de haberla encontrado, fui consciente de la escena; Bella lloraba en el regazo de Alice, mientras ésta acariciaba sus castaños cabellos. En cuanto me vio se tensó y susurró algo que no pude escuchar, pero ante ese comentario Bella se envaró. Lentamente giró su rostro hacia mí y lo que vi me dejó helado. Ésa no era Bella. No podía ser Bella.

Sus hermosos ojos se encontraban hinchados por el llanto, la nariz estaba levemente enrojecida por las lágrimas, se veía tan hermosa, pero lo que me desconcertó fue su mirada. Jamás me había visto así, de esa forma tan… asesina. Eso era, Bella parecía tener ganas de asesinar a alguien, todo rastro de su dulzura se veía sometido por una ola de odio que, sin duda, iba dirigida hacia mí.

Quería correr y abrazarla, besarla, decirle que bien podía golpearme, gritarme, que sacara todo su enojo, pero que no me alejarla, y fue entonces cuando recordé lo que me proponía hacer. Era yo el que venía a alejarla de mí.

Con un fuerte suspiro, con el corazón destrozado, con los ojos luchando por no dejar escapar el llanto, con los puños cerrados por la rabia que me daba esta situación, pero sobre todo, con mis sentidos alerta ante su cercanía y ante su presencia, me acerqué a ella. Alice le dijo algo que no entendí, a lo que Bella solamente asintió. La pequeña se retiró sin decir palabra mientras Bella me taladraba con la mirada.

—Necesitamos hablar, Bella, pero no aquí, no quiero que las cosas se hagan más grandes. Ven, entremos al aula del tercer piso, nadie entra nunca ahí.

Dichas estas palabras, la sonrisa más fría, más desafiante y más terrible se dibujó en su rostro.

—¿_El Padre _lleva a una de sus alumnas a platicar a solas?

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de ponzoña, un comentario mío bastó para volverla venenosa. Si esto duraba más de lo previsto, mis planes se verían reducidos a cenizas y optaría por besarla.

—Sí, Bella, eso hago, aunque la idea que tengo yo para hacerlo es muy diferente a la que tienes tú.

Debía ser fuerte, no demostrarle cuánto me dolía. Mi ángel era alguien muy perceptivo, y al menor descuido ella se daría cuenta de todo, de que la amaba, de que la necesitaba cerca de mí, de que mi piel exigía su roce… por mínimo que fuera. Al decir eso la frialdad se vio suplantada por dolor de nuevo, pero no pasó ni un segundo para que las heladas facciones regresaran.

—Bien. Entonces, lléveme, _padre_. Estoy a su total servicio.

Sus palabras estaban matándome, el tono que usaba era demasiado cruel. Ésta no era Bella.

_Te llama padre… ella parece capaz de verlo, pero... tú… mal hijo…_

Caminamos hacia el tercer piso, donde un aula vacía llevaba allí ya unos años. No se usaba jamás y estaba seguro que nadie nos molestaría allí. Ella seguramente pensaba que esto lo hacía por mí, pero en realidad era por ella. Siempre era ella. Todo era ella. Después de esto me iba a odiar, y eso me dolía, me mataba lentamente, pero prefería su odio a manchar su reputación, jamás la dañaría de esa manera. Y alejarme era la única forma de que yo pudiera seguir con mis convicciones y ella pudiera seguir con su imagen intacta.

—Bien, seré breve —dije lo más serio que pude, aunque alguien observador se habría dado cuenta de cuánto me temblaba la voz—.Las cosas no pueden seguir así, Isabella, dado lo…

—Le agradecería —me interrumpió con ese tono ácido— que, si yo le hablo con respeto, usted haga lo mismo. Todos aquí me llaman señorita Swan, así que me gustaría que usted me llamara de la misma manera.

Otra puñalada. Esto me iba a costar lágrimas de sangre.

—Bien, señorita Swan, lo que sucedió ayer fue una gran falta de respeto hacia mi persona, pero lo pasaré por alto dado que la falta de responsabilidad fue mía. Yo no debí dejar que nuestra amistad llegara tan lejos, no debí permitirle tanta confianza. Acepto mi error y sólo por eso no recibirá su respectivo castigo. Pero quiero dejar claro que las visitas a la colina se acabaron. Yo soy su autoridad aquí, y usted seguirá mis órdenes, me respetará al igual que lo hace con las monjas. ¿Está claro?

Con cada palabra pronunciada por mis labios, pude ver como apretaba los puños hasta que los huesos de sus nudillos parecían a punto de rasgar la piel. Pero su mirada nunca se transformó. Después de unos segundos que a mí me parecieron años, volvió a sonreír.

—De acuerdo, está muy claro. Si eso es todo... ¿puedo retirarme?

No dijo nada más. Su indiferencia iba a terminar con mi vida. Me preocupé todo este tiempo por su integridad pero también me preocupaba fallarle a Dios y terminar en el infierno…

...este era mi infierno.

—Retírese.

—Sólo una cosa más —dijo, deteniéndose e la puerta—, los fines de semana son libres para nosotras. Yo seguiré yendo a la colina porque es mi lugar favorito en este… sagrado lugar. Si usted no desea encontrarse conmigo, lo mejor será que deje de asistir ahí, porque yo no lo haré. Con su permiso.

Y dicho esto salió del aula. Dejándome ahí, como el cadáver que a partir de hoy sería.

Tres semanas. Tres semanas de su indiferencia, y de mi fingida despreocupación. Mientras la tenía cerca procuraba ser el de siempre. Cariñoso con las alumnas —a excepción de una—, buen maestro, daba la misa lo mejor que podía, amable con todos. Pero llegaba la noche y con ella llegaba mi martirio. Pensar en ella y en cómo nuestra separación le había importado tan poco.

Después de aquel día en el que lloró tanto, jamás la volví a ver triste, la felicidad que irradiaba era tal que a veces me preguntaba si no fingía. Reía todo el tiempo, en clase parecía como si lo sucedido no le hubiera afectado para nada y siempre trataba de participar. Saludaba con su cordial "Buenos días, señor sacerdote", siempre con esa hermosa sonrisa ahí presente. Aunque me hacía feliz verla así y saber que era una persona fuerte, no iba a negarlo, en el fondo me desconcertaba saber que era el único que sufría de los dos.

Pero la indiferencia era algo que simulaba mientras estábamos cerca, porque cuando ella no lo sabía, yo, como un enfermo acosador, la seguía los fines de semana hasta la colina, y de lejos me quedaba horas mirándola, apreciándola. Ella leía y leía, pero jamás derramó una sola lágrima.

Hoy sábado, había sido aún más difícil que otros días. La miraba como hacía ya desde aquel infernal día, mientras ella pasaba hoja tras hoja de su desgastado libro. Extrañamente hoy era un día soleado, y el vestido color negro que hoy traía no la dejaba ni respirar. Se veía realmente incómoda. Una brisa de aire azotó los mechones de cabello que caían de su cola de caballo, ella se quedó pensando unos segundos para después reflejar una ligerísima sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pero yo estaba seguro que la había visto.

Se soltó el cabello mientras lo sacudía; yo no estaba tan cerca pero estaba casi seguro de que, con el aire, si agudizaba mi olfato, talvez... sólo talvez, podría llegar a olerla. No lo logré. Después de desatar su cabello y dejarlo suelto en una sensual melena, comenzó a hacer algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Lentamente, seductoramente… ingenuamente, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su vestido. Ella sabía tanto como yo lo hacía que casi nadie acudía a ese lugar, en todo caso lo haría una monja. Así que evidentemente no se preocupó de que alguien la mirara. No se desvistió completamente, pero dejo a mi vista deleitarse con un escote tan fino, tan exquisito. Era la medida justa, la forma exacta. No concebía un ser más perfecto que mi Bella.

Decidido a no hacer una estupidez, salí corriendo de ahí. Y aquí estoy, solo en mi habitación, con esta dureza que no logro bajar entre mis piernas.

Cuando por fin logré calmarme, bajé a la cena. Ahí estaba, sentada, tan alegre y tan hermosa. Su vestido había regresado a la normalidad pero la imagen venía una y otra vez a mi mente.

_Deja de pensar así… o no serás el único que note "cuan enamorado estás"._

Ni una sola mirada.

Cuando la cena terminó, esperé a que saliera, talvez hoy lograría que al menos su rostro se girara en mi dirección aunque sus castaños luceros no se posaran sobre mí. Nada. Fui a mi habitación y me quedé ahí, pensando. Las horas pasaron y, supuse, ya todos estarían dormidos.

Hacía ya tiempo —el tiempo que llevaba alejado de Bella— que no iba a la colina. Ese había sido, al igual que para ella, mi lugar favorito desde mucho antes de que ella llegara aquí, y no había tenido oportunidad de regresar, ya que, aferrada como era, cada fin de semana allí se quedaba. Me dirigía hacia aquel lugar, de verdad que lo hacía, pero mis pies me guiaron por otro lado.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba en el dormitorio de las chicas. Sabía cuál era el cuarto de Bella, así como sabía el de todas. Sabía también que ella no dormía sola así que no me podía arriesgar a asomarme. Pero necesitaba verla.

Recuerdo cuando se quedó dormida en mis brazos, hacía ya tiempo. Fue tan hermoso verla tan tranquila, tan quieta. Decidí ir afuera y así poder verla desde la ventana. Me sentía más enfermo que un violador. Era tan repulsivo como un psicópata sexual, pero alguien que estuviera en mi interior sabría que en mi mente, todo lo que sentía, más allá de deseo, era amor. Si Dios se encontrara dentro de mi cuerpo en estos momentos, podría asegurar que era puro amor. Desgraciadamente, dudaba que Dios siguiera tomándome en cuenta.

_...Hoy procura que aquella ventana que mira a la calle en tu cuarto se tenga cerrada…_

Llegué a la que era su ventana y logré asomarme por un pequeño agujero que la cortina no terminaba de cubrir, y allí estaba ella. ¡Cómo llenaba mi corazón de paz! Se veía tan linda, con algunos cabellos cayendo por su rostro. Parecía que tenía frío ya que estaba hecha un bultito. Se veía tan perfecta. Recordé esa tarde que durmió en mi regazo, pronunciando mi nombre una y otra vez.

…_Porque no vaya a ser yo el viento de la noche y te mida y recorra la piel con mi aliento y hasta la acaricie y te deje dormir…_

¡Qué fácil sería entrar, muy despacio, para que Alice no despertara, y poder aunque sea rozarla con la punta de mis dedos! Poder tocar la piel que cubría su espalda, sus piernas, poder recostarme en su pecho para así escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Repentinamente se dio la vuelta para dejar así, a la luz de la luna, ese escote que hoy en la tarde me había vuelto loco. Pero en este momento no estaba aquí como un vil enfermo, si no como un creyente que venía a adorar a su verdadera religión.

…_Y me meta en tu pecho y me vuelva a salir y respires de mí… o me vuelva una estrella y te estreche en mis rayos…_

Pero qué preciosa era su piel, la curvatura de su cuello, las formas de sus hombros. Mi Bella, cuánto deseaba no tener esta sotana… cuánto deseaba ser hombre por un día, ese día demostrarte de todas las formas existentes cuánto te amaba.

…_Y todo por no hacerme un poco de casi, ten miedo de Mayo y ten miedo de mí…_

Su indiferencia me volvía loco, si tenerla cerca de mí me enamoraba día a día, si escuchar su voz, si mirar sus ojos dirigidos hacia mí era razón suficiente para volverme loco, su indiferencia me hacía perder los estribos. Me hacía amarla más y más, conforme más se alejaba, más atraído por los latidos de su corazón me sentía. Más enamorado, más apasionado. "Te amo tanto, Bella…", pensé.

…_Porque no vaya a ser que cansado de verte me meta en tus brazos para poseerte y te arranque la ropa y te bese los pies…_

¿Qué pasaría si decidiera tirarlo todo por la ventana? Necesitaba estar con ella. Su ausencia me estaba volviendo loco. Podía ser sigiloso, no despertar a Alice y lograr que Bella fuera la única que me viese. Le pediría perdón de rodillas como me arrodillaba al rezar. Sólo que antes le rezaba a Dos, ahora le rezaría a esta diosa pagana que había venido a poner mi mundo de cabeza pero que a la vez necesitaba tanto.

…_Y te llame mi diosa y no pueda mirarte de frente y te diga llorando después: "Por favor, tenme miedo… tiembla mucho de miedo, mujer… porque no vaya a ser…"._

No. No, no y no. Ella se merecía algo mejor que un asqueroso acosador que la viniera a espiar mientras dormía. Merecía un hombre de verdad, uno que no tuviera compromiso de ningún tipo, un hombre que no fuera casado, un hombre que en vez de dedicarle horas al trabajo se las dedicara a ella. Un hombre que no estuviera atado a Dios. Ése no era yo.

Su brazo cayó de la cama tirando así parte de la cobija que la cubría a medias. Ahora Bella no estaba cubierta por nada. Una hermosa pierna lucía desde donde estaba, mientras su pecho, debido a su respiración acompasada, subía y bajaba lentamente. Era la imagen más hermosa que jamás había visto, más deseable, más sublime, más inquietante… más excitante.

No tenía puesto ningún sostén, y entonces me di cuenta que de verdad tenía frío, porque... porque sus pezones estaban duros a mi vista. Su abdomen plano y liso, su piel cremosa, sus piernas largas...

_Por favor, Bella… tenme miedo…_

_Después de las palabras tan frías de aquel sacerdote, después de que huyó cual cobarde era, Bella se quedó ahí lo que parecieron horas. Y no es que sólo lo hayan parecido, en realidad se quedó ahí hasta muy entrada la noche, tirada en aquella colina que alguna vez fue su lugar feliz y que hoy era testigo de su desgracia. Cuando regresó a su habitación, Alice rápidamente la tomó en brazos para consolarla. No tenía que preguntar para adivinar qué era lo que la tenía así. Edward. No había nada más._

_La joven de ojos marrones no podía dejar de maldecirlo y, ¿por qué no?, maldecirse a sí misma. Si no hubiera dicho tantas estupideces, las cosas seguirían como siempre. Mañana domingo seguramente estarían juntos, hablando de trivialidades tan poco importantes en una charla pero tan importantes para el corazón de Bella. Pero lo maldecía a él por no haber mostrado el menor interés en su dolor. Bien, entonces no más dolor. No más la niña Isabella. Ya no._

_Pero una cosa es decir y otra muy diferente es hacer, Isabella tendría que saber eso, pero las lecciones más importantes de la vida se aprenden después de varias caídas. Se juró a sí misma que no iba a derramar más lágrimas por el amor de su vida, porque para ella eso era él, el amor de su vida. Pero aun así, después de aquel juramento, no pudo evitar llorar al ser retada por la Madre Superiora y ver que Edward no hacía nada… absolutamente nada. Era el ser más cobarde que existía sobre la tierra._

_Alice la consoló por horas. Había dudado entre ir a ver si Edward estaba en el árbol o no, pero sabía que eso no era una buena idea. De pronto, la joven muchacha sintió cómo su amiga se tensaba, trató de ignorar aquello pero algo en su interior la puso alerta. La pequeña amiga le susurro que allí, a no más de unos metros, se encontraba Edward, mirándolas. Bella no quería ser vista así, llorando, pero eso ya era tarde, así que usaría a su favor su aspecto para sacar a relucir el monstruo que Edward había despertado… o revivido, por que un hombre ya se había encargado de crear algo horrendo en Isabella, sólo que la cercanía con el cura lo había adormitado, y ahora despertaba con fuerzas renovadas._

_Haciendo gala de su frialdad, dejando que el terrible demonio tomara total posesión de ella, y aunque le dolía hacerlo, ni siquiera se molestó en pedirle explicaciones. El sacerdote trató de decir algunas pero la astuta chica portadora de un ángel malvado lo cortó de tajo, dejando así a un hombre más que dolido._

_Después de eso, Isabella cumpliría su promesa, no llantos, ni siquiera cuando estuviera sola. Le costaba un trabajo inmenso lograr aquello, pero no lo haría, ya no lloraría, aunque eso significase enfermarse, ella no derramaría una sola gota más por nadie. Nunca más._

_Pero no podía quitarse ese sentimiento de encima, se sentía constantemente observada, y por irreal que parezca, no se sentía intimidada, al contrario, le gustaba imaginar que aquellos ojos serían los de Edward y los deleitaba, ella sabía que tan sólo era parte de su imaginación pero eso al menos le traía un poco de felicidad… hasta que una noche, lo sintió. _

_Jamás logró verlo, ya que mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, temiendo que, al abrirlos, esa sensación desapareciera. Se sentía observada como hacía tiempo, solamente que hoy era algo sumamente erótico, se destapó haciendo parecer que estaba dormida y dejo su cuerpo al descubierto. Era lo más excitante que en su vida había hecho y, sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida con esa sensación invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Aquella sensación de erotismo la acompañaría hasta en los sueños. Bella jadearía dormida, y no tenía ni idea de que esos jadeos serían escuchados por el joven que la tenía tan enamorada._

_Una dormida, el otro despierto, una soñando, el otro observando, pero sin duda, era la primera vez que hacían el amor._

* * *

**La canción es bellísima, verdad. Realmente si ponemos atención a la letra, habla de una violación en potencia, lo cual no es bello en absoluto. Lo hermoso es que el autor de esa letra, hizo de algo tan vil y sucio como lo es el abuso sexual, en un bellísimo poema. Me encanta.**

**Oigan, conforme leo y leo, de verdad me asombro. Escribía cosas HORRIBLES! Hahaha no saben qué de cosas he cambiado, omitido y de más.**

**Bueno, no las aburro. Mañana saco dos más si puedo.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	7. Jasper

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Capítulo VI. Jasper.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

Me desperté con los latidos del corazón más acelerados que nunca. ¡Dios, qué sueño! Realmente no había sido nada del otro mundo, fue tan inocente, pero a la vez tan erótico. Lo único que pasó fue que Edward me miraba, me miraba mientras dormía, semidesnuda.

Eso fue todo lo que soñé, pero bastó para que tocara el cielo. Aún no salía el sol, pero sabía que faltaría poco para despertar, así que me pareció inútil volver a dormirme. Me levanté de la cama y traté de despertar a Alice.

—Vamos, dormilona; sólo para, variar hoy me toca despertarte a ti. Arriba, enana.

—Oh, vamos, Bella, no me hagas esto, si yo no me he despertado, es porque todavía no es hora, acuéstate y trata de soñar algo lindo, ¿quieres?

¿Algo lindo? Más que lindo, ya soñé algo verdaderamente glorioso.

Me reí mientras me dirigía al baño, con suerte hoy el agua estaría caliente. Abrí la llave de la regadera mientras rogaba porque así fuera, y así fue. El agua poco a poco comenzó a calentarse. Me di un baño más lento de lo normal, debía aprovechar el hecho de que hoy no era una cubeta de hielos.

Lo sentía por Alice que se bañaría con agua fría… pero yo traté de despertarla. Salí de la regadera y me vestí rápidamente. Domingo, ya sabía lo que haría, la colina. Seguía yendo allí dado que mi imaginación volaba tan lejos que me gustaba pensar que Edward me miraba de lejos, y después del sueño de esta madrugada, quería imaginarlo para siempre haciendo eso.

Esperé a que diera una hora más razonable, no quería ser la primera en llegar al comedor, pero al menos hoy la Madre Superiora no me retaría. Llegué al comedor y habían a lo mucho unas tres monjas y dos alumnas. Eso estaba bien, pero lo que no estaba bien era el sacerdote de ojos verdes que me miraba.

Llevaba semanas evitando su mirada a menos que no fuera en el salón de clases, y, bien hecho Bella, hoy me quedé como idiota mirándolo por la sorpresa. Sabía que no podía huir, ya había entrado al comedor, así que darme la media vuelta sería darle a entender cuánto me afectaba, y no estaba dispuesta a eso.

Tratando de enmendar el terrible error cometido al mirarlo por tanto tiempo, saludé cordialmente a las tres monjas que ahí se encontraban y lo saludé a él, como cualquier alumna, pero al momento de hacerlo, su mirada me gritó tantas cosas, que seguramente muy en el fondo entendí pero que se me escaparon.

Quería decirme algo, era como si compartiéramos un secreto y él me lo estuviera confirmando, pero no sabía qué era. Tomé asiento para esperar a las demás alumnas y monjas mientras trataba de analizar lo que mis ojos vieron en los suyos.

Pronto el comedor se fue llenando y la única que faltaba era la Madre Superiora. Hoy ella llegaría tarde, talvez debería mudarme a su habitación para recordarle los horarios, o para ahogarla con una almohada, no lo sé. Desechando esos pensamientos, escuché como la señora se disculpaba por su retraso, asegurando que habían sido causas de fuerza mayor.

No presté atención y después de agradecer la comida que frente a mí tenía, me dediqué a comer. Busqué a Alice con la mirada; cuando la encontré, su rostro se miraba verdaderamente afligido. Una vez salimos todas del comedor, la alcancé para encontrarla llorando en uno de los pasillos.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

Su cuerpecito se convulsionaba por los sollozos mientras sus pequeños brazos trataban de envolverme con fuerza. Estaba rota, yo sabía lo que era eso, reconocía a alguien que tenía muerto el corazón.

—Él... él vino a verme, lo miré de lejos, mi corazón saltaba de gusto, me encontró, Bella, pero en cuanto la señora Backer llegó, dijo que las visitas para mí estaban prohibidas, sólo puedo recibir visitas de mis padres, no pude ni siquiera decirle que lo amo, Bella, no pude, no pude…

—¿Quién demonios es la señora Backer?

Alice me miró incrédula.

—La madre superiora, Bella.

Bien, nuevo dato cultural. Yo no sabía eso.

La abracé entendiendo cuánto dolor sentía, sabía que esto le lastimaba en demasía, y que sería difícil lidiar con el dolor, pero pronto cumpliríamos la mayoría de edad y podríamos salir de aquí, aunque claro estaba que para ella esto era un alivio, para mí era la muerte, un punzante dolor, un constante recordatorio de que pronto lo perdería para siempre.

—Calma, Alice, pronto saldremos de aquí y verás cómo todo mejora, yo lo sé, podrás estar cerca de él nuevamente y serán felices, lo prometo.

No pude evitar llorar ante lo que mi amiga sufría, la única que aquí sabía por lo que yo pasaba, la que me entendía, su dolor ahora era parte del mío. Juré no volver a llorar pero eso únicamente se refería a Edward. Esta vez estaba bien hacerlo.

De reojo, vi una figura alta y esbelta parada a unos cuantos metros de nosotras. Me giré, deseando —_rogando_— que no fuera quien pensaba que era, pero mi mala suerte no se limitaba haciéndome torpe al caminar, por lo que se apoderaba también de las situaciones más desagradables. Era Edward, por supuesto. Seguramente ahora pensaría que lloraba por él. Bien, Bella.

Le di unas cuantas palmaditas a Alice, le di un beso en la frente mientras trataba de levantarla de la banquita y la llevé hacia nuestra habitación, esperaba que con ese gesto él pudiera darse cuenta que esto se trataba de Alice y no de mí.

Una vez en la habitación esperé a que se quedara dormida, necesitaba descansar puesto que llorar, como ya sabía, desgastaba no sólo el alma, si no el cuerpo. Salí despacio de la habitación que ahora era nuestro hogar y me dirigí, como cada fin de semana, a mi colina.

Pero vaya sorpresa que me llevé al llegar, ahí, bajo el árbol que algún tiempo compartió nuestras tardes, y que después fue testigo de mi dolor, estaba Edward. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una infinita paz lo embargaba en ese momento. Me sentí mal por haberle privado de venir a este hermoso lugar, pero en realidad fue él quien decidió dejar de venir.

Traté de hacer el menor de los ruidos mientras me sentaba del otro lado del árbol. Si él sabía que me encontraba aquí o no, era lo de menos, hace mucho que no compartíamos un tiempo así juntos. De igual manera cerré los ojos mientras dejaba que el aire, lleno de su fragancia, me penetrara hasta la médula. Pasaron horas, o segundos, talvez días, o en realidad no pasó tiempo. No lo sé, sólo sé que hace tres semanas no me sentía tan completa.

—Sabes que no podemos estar juntos, Bella.

Arruina el momento, Edward.

—Lo sé, ya sabe, es usted libre de irse. Y creo que hace unas semanas le dejé claro cómo es que debe llamarme, dado que yo hago lo mismo, señor cura.

—Lo sé, lo siento. Espero que esté bien, señorita Swan.

Sí, claro, estoy perfectamente bien, Edward, cada día muero de a poco, pero sí, me encuentro perfectamente bien, gracias.

No dije nada más, dado que no tenía nada qué decir. Sentí como se alejaba mientras luchaba contra las ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice. Cumpliría mi promesa a costa de todo, aún de mi salud. Pero no pude evitar notar cuán dolida se escuchaba su voz.

¿Por qué le dolería? Ésta era una decisión suya, no mía, el que decidió que las cosas fueran así fue él, no yo. Dejé que la tarde pasara, y no queriendo dejar a Alice sola, regresé a la habitación, esperaba que aún siguiera dormida, ya que no quería que sufriera un ataque al despertar y verse sin ninguna compañía.

Llegué a la habitación que, afortunadamente, se encontraba a oscuras y con el único sonido de la acompasada respiración de Alice. Me acosté a su lado y la abracé, esperando que no despertara; talvez, el hecho de no sacar mis emociones por Edward y no llorar, también me tenía desgastada, porque me quedé dormida en cuestión de minutos.

Me sumergí en una de esas pesadillas que desearías jamás experimentar. Edward demasiado lejos de mí, sufría por no poder estar a mi lado, mientras la Madre Superiora le daba latigazo tras latigazo. Sabía que estaba dormida pero detestaba soñar esta clase de cosas.

—Bella, despierta.

El susurro de Alice era apenas audible, pero pude identificar tantas cosas: felicidad, una dicha inmensa, y miedo. Mucho miedo.

—¿Qué pasa, Alice? –

Quería saber por qué me despertaba de es manera a las —revisé la hora— dos de la mañana. ¡Genial! Aunque, en el fondo, agradecía el hecho de que me hubiera despertado, la pesadilla no podía ser más horrible.

—Es Jasper, está afuera, necesito que me ayudes. Bella, por favor, necesito verlo…

—¡Jasper! ¿Y qué hace Jasper aquí? ¿Cómo sabes que se encuentra afuera?

—Porque una de las hermanas vino a decirme que por la mañana, cuando Jasper vino, le dijo que vendría. Él está esperándome afuera, pero necesito que me ayudes, que vigiles, Bella, por favor.

¿Cómo te le niegas a Alice? En realidad tenía que averiguarlo.

—Sabes que lo haré, pero deja de gritar o todas aquí se enterarán. Vamos, guarda silencio. Ven.

Salimos de puntitas de la habitación. Tenía la sensación de que no estábamos solas, parecía que éramos tres y no dos las personas que nos dirigíamos hacia la salida. Evidentemente no podíamos salir por la puerta, pero yo, a pesar de ser excesivamente torpe, sabía escalar a la perfección. Punto para Aarón, siempre íbamos a escalar paredes, árboles y cosas así. Gracias, Aarón.

Ayudé a Alice a subir por la pared, explicándole qué tenía que hacer. Era obvio que tenía miedo de caer, pero las ganas de ver a su amor eran más fuertes. Sentí una punzada de envidia al saber que había hombres lo suficientemente valientes como para luchar por el amor de una mujer. El hecho de que nadie sintiera eso por mí me dolió bastante. Vi cómo Alice se quedaba parada a mitad del árbol, bajó la vista y supe lo que se venía.

—¡Alice! ¡No mires hacia abajo, mujer, te vas a matar!

—Bella, no puedo hacerlo. Tienes que subir tú. Sube y tráelo de vuelta, haz que entre. Yo no puedo.

La voz de Alice temblaba demasiado, y si así temblaban sus palabras, no me imaginaba cómo temblaba su cuerpo, así que decidí subir por ella.

La ayudé a bajar y comencé a subir. Hace meses no hacía esto, pero lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida. Confiando plenamente en mi talento para subir árboles, en cuestión de segundos ya estaba arriba, buscando al chico que Alice amaba. Vi a un hombre guapo, alto y de rubios rizos cayendo hasta sus hombros, unos cuantos tapaban su rostro. En cuanto me vio, un gesto de decepción enmascaró su rostro. Vaya, sí que debía ser fea. Dejando de ser sarcástica sólo por hoy, le hablé:

—Hey, anda, tienes que subir, Alice está aquí, no tienes que ponerte tan triste.

Sólo con escuchar el nombre de Alice, el chico corrió hacia la pared y buscó la forma de subir. ¿Cómo pensaba hacerlo si era una pared completamente lisa?

—Oye, por la pared nunca vas a hacerlo, anda, tienes que hacerlo por un árbol. Mira, ése funcionara.

Le señalé un árbol, se veía algo inestable, pero era el único que parecía llegar más arriba de lo que la barda lo hacía. Esperaba que aguantara su peso.

—No sé escalar árboles.

-Bien, ponme atención. Primera regla en el arte de ser Tarzán, nunca mires hacia abajo. Segundo, tus manos te dan equilibrio, jamás te impulsan, el impulso lo tomas de tus piernas, ¿vale? Tercero, si crees que vas a caer, lo primero que tu cuerpo tratará de hacer es amortiguar tu caída, por lo que te soltarás del árbol. Error. Si crees que caerás, aférrate al árbol. ¿Estamos?

—Bien, lo intentaré

No se veía muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero el amor hace milagros. Miré hacia abajo para hacerle señales a Alice de que ya venía subiendo. Ella parecía entre asustada y divertida.

Poco a poco, el novio de mi amiga fue subiendo, lo hacía bastante bien para ser su primera vez, pero de vez en vez miraba hacia abajo. La curiosidad humana. Una rama de pronto amenazó con romperse, a lo que él se tensó, vi sus claras intenciones de soltarse, pero lo detuve.

—No, no, espera, toma otra rama que se vea más firme, anda, muévete de ahí.

Después de unas cuántas órdenes más y una camisa rasgada, Jasper estaba a mi lado.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Bella. Soy amiga de Alice, ahora bajaremos, trata de hacer el menor de los ruidos, son casi las tres de la mañana y no falta mucho para que en este lugar comience el movimiento. La bajada será más fácil, sólo trata de pisar justo donde haya pisado yo. Ven.

Comenzamos a bajar y en cosa de segundos ya estábamos ahí. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos ya estaban abrazados. Ella tenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho de Jasper, mientras éste besaba descontroladamente su cabeza.

La escena no podía ser más hermosa, me aseguré que nadie pudiera vernos, mi trabajo de espía comenzaba ahora. Estuve mirando hacia la oscuridad, y podía jurar que no estábamos solas, pero no vi a nadie. Pasaron lo que me parecieron unos veinte minutos, y sabía que la mayoría empezarían a bañarse, o las cocineras ya estarían despiertas. Teníamos que irnos.

Se despidieron rápidamente y Jasper, tan efusivo como Alice, me dio un fuerte abrazo que casi me deja sin aire.

—No podría terminar de agradecerlo... como ni jamás. Algún día te pagaré esto. Gracias, Bella.

Después de un beso en la frente, subió el árbol, ahora parecía un experto.

Miré a Alice que lloraba, pero se veía feliz. Debía ser difícil dejarlo ir, pero la alegría que sentía seguramente por verlo era inmensa.

—Recuerda, Alice, esto acabará pronto.

La abracé y rápidamente regresamos a nuestra habitación.

Una vez ahí, y agradeciendo haber dormido casi toda la tarde y parte de la noche, nos bañamos. Bajamos a la misa; mierda, lunes. Ya sabía yo que era eso, misa, desayuno, clases, clase con Edward, comida, más clases, cena, dormir y así toda la semana.

Todo pasó igual. Como siempre, sentía sus miradas, tanto en la misa como en el desayuno. Llegó su clase y yo tenía que preparar mi mejor máscara. "No demuestres cuánto te duele, Bella".

Entré al salón y vi que él ya se encontraba allí sentado. Mi corazón, como de costumbre, amenazaba con salir disparado de mi pecho. Sus ojos se levantaron para chocar con los míos, y una mirada fría y asesina me taladró el corazón.

—Buenos días, señor cura.

—Tome asiento, señorita Swan.

Vaya, ahora se volvió loco. "Trata de no demostrar cuánto te duele".

Tomé asiento como él dijo y me dediqué a escuchar su clase, más interesada en su voz que en el libro que estudiábamos en ese momento. "Los miserables". Lo sabía de memoria, así que no me perdía de mucho. La clase estaba por terminar, cuando la Madre Superiora, ahora para mí, la señora Backer, pidió permiso para entrar.

—Muy buenas tardes. Como cada año, este fin de semana haremos nuestra excursión en el bosque. Me he tomado la libertad de hacérselo saber a sus padres para que les traigan lo que se necesita en un día de campo. Las que no quieran ir son libres de quedarse aquí, aunque será quedarse para estudiar. Háganmelo saber. Con su permiso, padre

Y dicho esto, la señora salió del aula.

—Bien, espero que todas puedan asistir, en realidad las que ya han ido otros años sabrán que es una experiencia totalmente liberadora. Olvídense un momento de lo que hacen aquí. Buenos días y nos vemos en la comida.

Edward despidió a la clase. Yo estaba dispuesta a irme, cruzando la puerta cuando su hermosa voz se dirigió hacia mí.

—Señorita Swan, ¿puede venir un momento?

Y el señor frialdad regresó.

—Puedo. Dígame, ¿qué se le ofrece?

—Te vi.

Edward olvidó cualquier tipo de formalidad. Se veía verdaderamente molesto y no se preocupó por tutearme ya que nos encontrábamos solos.

—Yo lo veo a diario, señor cura, no entiendo a qué se refiere.

—No quiero que me salgas con tu sarcasmo, te vi hace unas horas, de madrugada, allá afuera.

El corazón se me detuvo. Él nos vio, esto le traería problemas a Alice. Pero, ¿por qué sólo se había acercado a mí?

—Bueno, me vio, haga lo que tenga que hacer, sabe que no me molesta la expulsión. Llame a mis padres si así lo desea. Talvez mi castigo sea no ir a su "liberadora" excursión.

—Esta vez tu maldita indiferencia no te va a salvar, Isabella. ¿En qué demonios pensabas? Trató de golpearte la última vez que estuvo aquí, y tú vas y lo encuentras por las madrugadas. No puedo creerlo, además te llevas a tu amiga, sabiendo que si las descubren, las consecuencias no sólo te afectaran a ti. Puede que a ti no te importe la expulsión, pero, ¿sabes lo que le pasaría a ella si la expulsan? ¿Sabes lo que sus padres le harían? No puedes ser tan egoísta.

Qué demonios… él creía que había visto a Aaron. Así que la sensación de no estar solos no era mi imaginación.

—Número uno, Edward, no blasfemes o podrías irte al infierno. Número dos, si tú me tuteas, creo que estoy en la libertad de hacerlo también. Número tres, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo, como siempre, tus suposiciones son completamente ridículas. Pero no importa, tomo cualquier tipo de responsabilidad, Alice no tiene nada que ver.

El rostro de Edward no tenía precio, era entre incrédulo y algo verdaderamente le parecía gracioso. Pero ahí seguía la rabia.

—¿Al infierno, Bella? No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás diciendo. Es la última vez que soy alcahuete de tus niñerías, ¿me escuchaste? Retírate.

La rabia que en ese momento sentí fue la que detonó que las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos. No quería llorar pero sus palabras sólo lograban despertar en mí al monstruo que diariamente trataba de dormir.

Me di la vuelta para que no pudiera ver que lloraba, y ya en la puerta, sólo fui capaz de decir una frase sin que la voz se me rompiera.

—Sí, padre, al infierno, es ahí a donde usted se irá.

Y el infierno ya no sonaba tan desagradable para mí…

_Cuando el cura descubrió que Bella estaba a punto de despertar, huyó de ahí, huyó con el corazón acelerado. La escuchó decir su nombre envuelto en la más fina capa de deseo. No podía quedarse para verla abrir los ojos, al momento de ver cómo se decepcionaba para creer que fue un sueño, él seguramente entraría por la ventana y le diría que nada de eso había sido parte de su mente, si no que era real, que él se encontraba ahí. _

_El domingo, decidido a no volver a dormir, regresó a su habitación solamente pata tomar una ducha, una muy fría ducha y bajó al comedor. No esperaba verla ahí tan temprano, pero minutos después de que él se hubo sentado, su Bella entró al comedor. Se miraron, él consciente de lo que había pasado, ella con el ceño fruncido. _

_Una vez terminó el desayuno, la encontró llorando junto con Alice. Parecía que el sacerdote iba a llorar también, puesto que nada le mataba más que verla así. Podía pasar los peores tormentos siempre y cuando ella no sufriera. Pero, al parecer, lloraba por Alice. Su pusieron de pie y se retiraron. _

_Tenía este tiempo para ir, por fin, a la colina. Cuando llegó, no pudo evitar recordar todos los momentos con Bella. Todos los secretos que ella había compartido con él, las risas, las lágrimas, las peleas. Cerró los ojos y dejó que los recuerdos lo tranquilizaran, parecía que los revivía, era tal su concentración que, por un momento, sintió que la olía… verdaderamente la estaba oliendo. _

_Abrió los ojos y giró el rostro en busca de aquella fragancia, y ahí, de espaldas a él, estaba su diosa. Su vida. Su alma. Su religión. Después de unas cuántas frías palabras de parte de Isabella, él decidió retirarse, tenerla ahí, tan cerca, era una verdadera tortura, una más fuerte que los castigos que él mismo se imponía. _

_De noche, como lo había hecho un día antes, fue hacia la habitación de Bella, y la encontró dormida al lado de su amiga. La abrazaba de una manera tan protectora, su ángel era verdaderamente bueno, y él deseaba poder estar entre sus brazos de igual manera. _

_De pronto la pequeña Alice se despertó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. El cura se quedó helado ante lo que sus ojos veían, una de las monjas estaba ahí, sólo bastaba que ella mirara hacia la ventana para que le viera; Edward, temeroso a hacer ruido, ni siquiera se movió. Por suerte ninguna de las dos miró hacia donde él se encontraba. _

_La pequeña cerró la puerta y comenzó a reír. Despertó a Bella y después de unos minutos ambas salieron. Edward no pudo evitar seguirlas, la curiosidad lo mataba. Se topó con la Madre Superiora y la tuvo que distraer para que no descubrieran a Bella ni a Alice. Perdió la pista de dónde estaban, pero pronto las encontró. _

_Bella estaba arriba de una barda verdaderamente alta y a Edward se le cayó el corazón hasta los pies. Ella se podía hacer daño… pero más daño le hizo ver a una figura masculina ahí a su lado. Ése era Aaron, ¿quién más si no? Edward no podía verlo desde esa distancia pero sabía que era un hombre, y tenía que ser él. _

_Bajaron de la barda por un árbol y él se perdió de vista por un muro, mientras Bella sólo tenía un rostro lleno de dulzura, cualquier cosa que él le dijera la tenía embobada. No podía ser más tonta, ¿cómo podía volver a caer? _

_No pasaron muchos minutos para ver como aquel hombre la abrazaba y le besaba la frente. Y Alice salió de las sombras, seguramente la había traído para cuidar sus espaldas. El corazón del joven cura se sentía romper pedazo por pedazo, verla en los brazos de aquel sinvergüenza, no podía entender por qué ella hacía eso. _

_Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, volver a acercarse a ella, decirle que la amaba, raptarla, la secuestraría, pero no permitiría que ese hombre la volviera a tocar, por el bien de Bella, por el bien de Aaron, puesto que Edward sería capaz de matarlo, pero sobre todo, por el bien de su corazón. _

_No lo resistiría…_

* * *

**Ay, eddie es lo más bruto, pero cómo lo amo.**

**Perdón por no sacar cap ayer pero no estuve en casa. Lo siento.**

**Espero les vaya gustando aún a las nuevas. Y a las viejas que les guste más que antes.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	8. Y te Rindes

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Capítulo VII. Y te Rindes.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

Llegó el fin de semana. Estaba verdaderamente emocionada de poder salir de ese lugar, de ir al bosque, la idea de estar en contacto con la naturaleza me resultaba tan tentadora, que ya podía imaginarme sentada en la copa de un árbol, dejando que el viento hiciera lo suyo y lograra llevarse un poco de todo lo que me atormentaba. Nada me gustaba más que sentirme libre… nada excepto unos ojos verdes que en este momento me observaban tan duramente que podía sentir como poco a poco iba enterrándome más y más en la tierra.

Vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra, debajo de la cual estaba la maldita franja blanca que tanto había aprendió a odiar. Cuando usaba ropa de civil, se veía tan hermoso que para mí era difícil quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero debía hacerlo. Decidí que era demasiado para mí así que me giré.

Había fuera del convento dos autobuses que nos llevarían a todos al bosque. Entre alumnas, monjas y... él, se necesitaban de dos medios de transporte. Y mi buena suerte no podía ser mejor; Edward, por supuesto, viajaría en el autobús que ocuparía yo. Respiré hondo para agarrar valor mientras nos ponían en una fila para subir.

Cuando pasé a su lado, estuve segura de que iba a decirme algo, pero cuando volteé a verlo su rostro era tan indiferente como desde aquel día en el salón.

—_Sí, padre, al infierno, es ahí a donde usted se irá._

—_Sal de aquí, ya te dije que te retires, no necesito que me digas a dónde y a dónde no iré, lo tengo mucho más claro que tú. Sal. Y no quiero volver a enterarme de que sales por las noches, o vas a saber quién soy._

Era un prejuicioso, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de preguntarme nada, sólo vio algo y asumió otra cosa. Me sentía tan enfadada. En las siguientes clases su indiferencia me lastimaba como un látigo, directo a mi pecho. No sólo me era indiferente, sino que las pocas ocasiones que la asignatura lo obligaba a dirigirse a mí, lo hacía con desprecio, ira, no sé cómo las demás alumnas no se daban cuenta de eso. Era completamente injusto… no tenía ningún derecho.

Cuando ya estábamos en el autobús, se sentó un lugar adelante de mí, compartiendo lugar con la monja que ayudó a Alice. Su nombre era Angélica, y, a decir verdad, era una mujer muy amable. Era bastante joven, no pasaría de los treinta.

Estaban enfrascados en una charla trivial acerca de algunos problemas con la despensa del convento. Dejé de prestar atención y sólo me dediqué a escuchar su voz. Era doloroso como a las demás personas les hablaba tan bien, y a mí se dirigía con tanto asco…

—Oh, Bella, no te hagas ese daño —me susurró Alice, lo suficientemente bajito para que Edward no escuchara nada—, deja de atormentarte así.

—No me atormento… en serio. —Alice arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

—Se te olvida que veo cosas, ¿cierto?, no por nada estoy encerrada aquí; vamos, Bella, necesito que seas más fuerte. No sé cómo ni sé de qué manera, pero estoy segura de que todo se va a arreglar. Confía en mí.

Alice podía llegar a ser tan… positiva. Su optimismo era tanto, que rayaba en el idealismo.

Después de dos horas de camino, una charla bastante larga entre la monja y el cura, la cabecita de Alice recargada en mi hombro mientras dormía, y mucha emoción de mi parte, llegamos.

Era un lugar hermoso, verde por donde se mirase, los árboles eran tan altos. No podía esperar para escalar uno. Olvidándome por un momento de Edward y de su duro comportamiento, tomé a Alice de la mano y corrí con ella, dejando a un lado el hecho de que yo tropezaba con todo. No importaba, si me caía me volvería a levantar. Siempre lo hacía.

Alice se miraba feliz por mi entusiasmo, definitivamente este era mi lugar.

—Ven, Alice, tienes que subir conmigo, haz el intento. Por favor.

—Oh… no lo sé, Bella. La verdad es que me da pánico hacer eso.

Le prometí que no llegaríamos muy alto, sólo lo suficiente para que ella se sintiera segura. Después de un rato se disculpó diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño, y bajó del árbol.

Aprovechando que ella no regresaría en unos diez minutos —el baño estaba excesivamente lejos—, escalé más arriba. Talvez estaba a unos quince metros de altura. Me recargue en el ancho tronco y, como lo esperaba, dejé que el viento hiciera lo suyo.

—¿Sabe usted, señorita Swan, que lo que hace es peligroso?

Oh, esa voz. ¿Ahora qué?

—Lo sé. ¿Algo más?

—No tiene que ser tan ruda ni grosera, sólo lo digo porque es mi deber cuidar de ustedes. Son mi responsabilidad.

Yo no era su responsabilidad.

—Puede usted quedarse tranquilo, señor cura, sé perfectamente lo que hago, así que no tiene de qué preocuparse. El árbol no me golpeará y dudo mucho que Aaron nos haya seguido hasta aquí, así que no tiene por qué seguirme —le solté ácidamente.

Si él quería creer que seguía viendo a Aaron, podía hacerlo, allá él y sus estúpidas ideas. Lo vi alejarse sin decir palabra y a los pocos minutos vi venir a Alice.

—Maldito baño, está más cerca del convento que de este árbol. ¿Qué sucede?

Seguramente mi rostro denotaba cuán triste me encontraba.

—Es Edward. No te había dicho nada porque quería dejar de pensar en eso, pero el día que vimos a Jasper, nos vio.

Alice se tapó la boca con su pequeña manita, ahogando un grito.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada, él no nos delatará, es sólo que creé que en realidad, a quién fuimos a ver, fue a Aaron, y no deja de fastidiarme con eso.

—Bella, debiste decirme, yo pude haberle dicho la verdad, pude decirle que en realidad era mi novio y no ese cerdo.

—No, Alice, no tengo por qué explicarle nada —rebatí—, siempre es así, hace sus propias conclusiones, sus propias ideas. Además, él sólo se preocupa por que soy "su responsabilidad". Sea Aaron o sea quien sea, no se supone que deba ver a nadie en las madrugadas. Decirle que eran tú y Jasper habría sido lo mismo.

Las dos nos giramos ante el ruido. Eran claras pisadas alejándose después del tronar de una ramita. En el rostro de Alice había pánico, en el mío era algo más como rabia… ¿Ni siquiera aquí nos podían dejar en paz, no podíamos charlar sin que las malditas monjas nos escucharan?

Seguimos un rato ahí, hasta que era hora del almuerzo. Las monjas habían traído anafres, parrillas y bastante carne para poder hacer un asado al aire libre. Olía bastante bien, y en verdad estaba hambrienta.

Alice aún no terminaba de comer, así que le dije iría a caminar un rato, esas cosas me gustaban hacerlas sola y lo necesitaba con urgencia. Tomé una paleta de la bolsita de dulces y comencé mi recorrido.

Tropecé varias veces con algunas ramitas pero nada que me hiciera caer directo al suelo, sólo unos raspones cuando metía las manos. Hasta que el bosque se cansó de jugar a ver quién ganaba y me hizo caer sin ninguna oportunidad. Esto era tan común en mí, que simplemente tomé esa oportunidad como un descanso y me quedé ahí, en el suelo.

—Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que hablé con usted, señorita Swan.

¿Por qué hoy se empeñaba en hacerme esto? ¿No podía limitarse a dejarme en paz ya que todo lo que hacía era herirme?

No dije nada y me quedé ahí, sentada, esperando a que él se marchara… pero no lo hizo. Al contrario, tomó asiento al lado de mí. Lo miré extrañada. Parecía avergonzado. Seguí sin decir nada esperando a que él hablara.

—Vine a disculparme, por dos razones… bueno, como por más de diez, pero en esta específica ocasión sólo son dos.

—Pues hágalo, sabe que si nos ven aquí, podrían pensar que hay algo raro entre usted y yo, y usted tendrá que volver a explicar que sólo me ve como una niña.

—No seas ridícula, Bella, sólo déjame hablar, ¿quieres?

Me encogí de hombros como restándole importancia, pero en el fondo mi cuerpo había reaccionado de tal manera que aún no entendía cómo hacía para mantenerlo quieto.

—Primero disculparme porque hace un momento escuché tu charla con Alice. Lo siento, sé que no debía de estar husmeando, y en realidad no hacía eso… sólo iba de regreso para hablar contigo, y obligarte a bajar de ese árbol. Y lo otro… bueno, disculparme por juzgarte mal. Debí preguntar primero. Lo siento.

—Es tan sencillo… es decir, no quiero sonar como la tonta niña orgullosa, pero, nada le costaría preguntar, en vez de hacer ese tipo de cosas, me hizo sentir como una… idiota.

Se veía verdaderamente dolido por mis palabras. Bajó el rostro por unos segundos, y cuando lo subió, su mirada había cambiado completamente. Era otro. No había una pizca de frialdad, sus ojos se habían derretido para así derramar pura bondad.

—Yo creí… Bella, lo siento, de verdad, sé que cometo error tras error pero… no pude evitar —se detuvo, como buscando la palabra correcta— _enloquecer_ ante la idea de verte ahí, cerca de él, de nuevo... que te abrazara…

Las palabras salían tan velozmente de sus labios que me costó trabajo seguirle el ritmo.

—Mire, yo entiendo que se preocupe por nosotras, pero déjenos crecer. Es verdad que sería estúpido de mi parte volver a verle, pero sería mi error, y de él aprendería.

Su mano se levantó, dudosa, hacia mi rostro. A mi alrededor todo era verde, dado que estábamos en el bosque, pero de pronto lo único que veía eran sus ojos.

—No quiero que sufras… no tú…

Su mano temblaba en mi mejilla mientras mi corazón temblaba en mi pecho. Edward me estaba tocando y viéndome de una manera que extrañaba tanto. Le necesitaba y no me había dado cuenta de cuánto.

Sabía que me dolía, estos días, estas semanas, habían sido un infierno, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que, de una u otra manera, hubiera buscado la forma de estar cerca de él nuevamente.

Sus ojos viajaron a mis labios, habían dos sentimientos ahí, o talvez más, pero para mí eran dolor y deseo. Los dos a la vez. Inconscientemente cerré los ojos, si me iba a besar, quería perderme en ese momento y para eso debía cerrar los ojos, y si no iba a hacerlo, no quería verlo alejarse.

Pero lo hizo…

Sus labios, tiernos y dudosos, chocaron con los míos; ni mil besos de Aaron se comparaban con este segundo, con este preciso momento en que nuestros labios coincidieron. No sólo se tocaban nuestras bocas, sino nuestras almas, nuestras respiraciones. No me atreví a mover ni un solo músculo, rogando porque el momento durara para siempre.

Ninguno de los dos intentó profundizarlo, así como estaba, era justo como debía ser. Nunca trató abrir sus labios, y yo no quería que lo hiciera. Su mano seguía en mi mejilla, por lo tanto no estaba segura de qué era lo que ardía, si mi piel o la suya; tal vez ambas.

No estaba segura de nada a mi alrededor, ni del tiempo, de lo único que era consciente era de su contacto, del calor que sus labios desprendían. Se separó de mí de manera lenta y dejó su frente recargada en la mía.

Su respiración estaba acelerada, tanto o más que la mía; no me atrevía a abrir los ojos, tenía miedo de darme cuenta que había sido mi imaginación, pero empezaba a extrañarle, así que los abrí. Me encontré con sus hermosos ojos mirándome.

Tantas maneras de hacerme sentir con sólo una mirada, tan mágica, me tranquilizaban y me alertaban. Me enamoraban y a la vez me detenían. Dos sentimientos; dolor, amor.

—Lo siento…

_No lo hagas…_

Me armé de valor y tomé su cuello entre mis manos, lo jalé hacia mi rostro y entonces verdaderamente lo besé.

¿Y qué si Dios me castigaba por esto? Sólo podía pensar que éste era mi cielo.

_Edward estaba dispuesto a usar su autoridad con tal de hacer que esa cucaracha se mantuviera alejada de su ángel. Al siguiente día, la reprendió, le aseguró que no la iba a cubrir. No entendía cómo de un momento a otro terminaron hablando del infierno, pero ella tenía razón: sin lugar a dudas, él terminaría en el infierno._

_Eso le dolió demasiado, después de todo, su vida siempre giró en torno a hacer el bien, de agradarle a Dios, y ahora todo eso se había ido a la basura por culpa de un par de ojos tan profundos, más profundos que sus propias creencias, más profundos que todos los versos bíblicos que había leído… más profundos que su propia religión._

_La semana la dejó pasar y estaba seguro, ahora más que nunca, de alejarse de ella. La cuidaría de lejos, todas las noches verificaba que ella no saliera a verlo, pero siempre escondido. La excursión prometía ser una salida, un escape, allí él estaría en su zona y lo iba a aprovechar. _

_Cuando se dio cuenta que la joven viajaría en el mismo autobús, se alegró un poco, así la tendría cerca por unos momentos. La iba a saludar, pero se mordió la lengua. Se enfrascó en una charla con la Srta. Angélica, pero estaba atento a los comentarios de Bella. No logró oír nada, sólo unos cuantos susurros._

_Vio a Bella trepada en un árbol y temió por su salud._

_Bella siempre se estaba cayendo en el suelo firme. ¿Cómo se le ocurría escalar un árbol?_

_Trató de hacer que bajara, pero, como siempre, y como bien merecido aquel ciego cura se lo tenía, la joven le respondió de manera fría y distante, pero lo peor, fue que, en un arrebato, disipó las pocas dudas que al cura le quedaban, terminando por aceptar que, efectivamente, sí había visto a Aaron._

_Más rabioso que un perro, se fue de ahí, sólo para que a mitad del camino recordara la razón por la que había decidido hablarle. Regresó sobre sus pasos, no para pedirle, sino para exigirle a Bella que bajara de ahí._

_Pero otro factor de distracción lo hizo olvidar por segunda vez su propósito._

_Escuchó cómo Bella y Alice hablaban de lo que en realidad pasó aquella noche. ¿Jasper? Nada de eso tenía sentido, pero al final entendió que, de nuevo, Bella no había hecho nada malo, y él, a su vez, la había tratado peor que basura. El cura se sintió como el más vil de todos los seres humanos, peor que ese Aaron; era peor que un cura enamorado, era peor que un cura que faltaba su palabra a Dios, era un hombre que lastimó al ser que más amaba._

_Esperó a la oportunidad de hablar con ésa a quién él tanto amaba, y ésta llegó sola. La siguió por el bosque, viendo sus pobres intentos de mantener un equilibrio, hasta que cayó. Comenzaron a platicar y cuando menos se lo esperó, ya estaba tomándola por la mejilla, y besando sus labios._

_¿Habían sensaciones más placenteras que ésta? ¿Era posible que su vida dedicada a Dios fuera la mitad de buena que los labios de Isabella posados sobre los suyos? La respuesta no la sabía, en ese momento se olvidó que era un sacerdote y sólo pudo sentirse como un hombre._

_Sabía lo que le esperaba después de esto. El martirio de la culpa llegaría, por lo que se separó de ella, pidiendo disculpas, disculpas a Dios por fallarle de esa manera, disculpas a su ángel por haberla tocado. Disculpas a sí mismo por amarla tanto._

_Pero el sacerdote no pudo terminar de disculparse, los labios de la joven volvieron a tocarlo, y si en ese momento moría, sería feliz. Moriría en los brazos de su vida… nada podía ser mas glorioso que eso._

* * *

**Vaya! Hasta yo estaba esperando que esto pasara!**

**Por fin se besaron, ojala Edward no vuelva a arrepentirse cual bruto que es. **

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	9. Confesión de un Cura

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Capítulo VIII. Confesión de un cura.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

Lo había imaginado mil veces, pero mi mente jamás logró crear lo que los verdaderos labios de Bella hacían. Eran tan suaves, tan gentiles, soberbios trozos de carne que se bajaban al nivel de los míos para poder rozarlos. No creo que hubiera en el mundo algo más precioso que intercambiar un amor tan fuerte con un acto tan noble. Un beso.

Me separé de ella cuando me percaté de mi atrevimiento, olvidé profesión y sólo me concentré en el hombre que ardía por tocarla.

—Lo siento.

No encontraba las palabras lo suficientemente sabias para disculparme, y peor aún, no encontraba las palabras lo suficientemente intensas para expresar lo que en ese momento sentía. Sin darme más tiempo de decir nada, estampó con fuerza sus labios contra los míos, y de nuevo reaccioné como un hombre olvidándome de que, además de hombre… encima de ser hombre, era un cura. Un cura.

Sus labios se movían ardientes contra los míos, la tomé de los hombros no atreviéndome a tocar otra parte de su cuerpo, ella tenía una de sus manos en mi espalda mientras la otra se aferraba a mi nuca; jadeos de su parte me hicieron volver a la realidad.

_Es una niña…_

_Eres un cura…_

_Enfermo…_

Ésta no era la forma de hacer las cosas. Yo por mi parte, sabía que ella me amaba, y yo la amaba también, pero ella no sabía ninguno de mis sentimientos, ella no entendía nada, así que ésta no era la forma correcta a seguir. La separé gentilmente, nunca dejando de mirar sus labios. Perdóname, Dios…

—Bella… —No sabía si ella podía percatarse de cuántos sentimientos estaban implicados en el simple llamado de su nombre—. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte antes de hacer cualquier cosa. En realidad yo…

—¡Bella!

La pequeña Alice venía corriendo y su cara aclaraba el terror que su grito demostró. Esto no podía ser bueno, la posición en la que estábamos… tan cerca.

—¡Bella, vienen para acá! ¡Padre, tiene usted que esconderse, o marcharse, los descubrirán!

Miré a Bella unos segundos, ella tenía la misma cara de angustia que seguramente expresaba yo. Asintió una vez y con ese movimiento de su cabeza salí corriendo de ahí para esconderme a unos cuantos metros. Encontré el árbol perfecto para mirar sin ser visto. Además escuchaba a la perfección…

—Señorita Swan, señorita Brandon, estamos por partir, será mejor que se den prisa.

—En seguida vamos, hermana Angélica —escuché a Alice responder, Bella parecía ni siquiera poder escuchar lo que le decían.

—Por cierto, ¿han visto al padre en algún lugar? —Alice negó con la cabeza—. Siempre hace lo mismo, todos los años, cuando venimos, simplemente se desaparece. Si lo ven, háganme el favor de decirle que sólo le esperamos a él.

Y dichas esas palabras, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse; vi a Bella buscarme con la mirada, pero Alice la jaló para que pudieran seguir a la hermana Angélica.

Dejé que pasaran algunos minutos para poder ir hacia dónde se encontraban los autobuses. Lo primero que vi, fue a una Alice con los ojos como platos, estaba claramente asustada por alguna razón y frente a ella, estaba Bella muy mortificada, se mordía el labio y miraba a todas partes, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los míos; el alivio que sintió fue tan palpable que por un momento yo también me sentí tranquilo. Por un momento.

Las alumnas comenzaron a subir y al final subimos las monjas y yo. Nos sentamos en los mismos lugares, por lo que tuve a Bella detrás de mí todo el camino. Alice, por lo visto, se había quedado dormida, ya que en un osado momento por mi parte me atreví a voltear. A diferencia de la pequeña, Bella miraba por la ventana, y en el momento en el que me giré, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos: tantos sentimientos grabados en sus pupilas, que me hicieron temblar. Me giré de nuevo y esperé a que llegásemos al convento para poder hablar con ella, aunque dada la hora que era, lo más probable sería que ya no la vería.

Cuando llegamos al convento ya se estaba haciendo de noche, por lo que todos decidieron ir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Me miró una vez más por el rabillo del ojo y le dedicó una mirada intensa a la dirección en la que se encontraba nuestra colina, para después encaminarse junto con Alice a su dormitorio. ¿Qué habrá pensado Alice de todo esto? ¿Cuánto sabía? ¿Hablaría… le diría a alguien? Al ser amiga de Bella, seguramente no tenía por qué preocuparme.

La mirada de Bella me hizo entender que esperaba tener un encuentro, lo cual me dejaba en un real debate: si no me presentaba, ella se quedaría esperándome y es algo que no quería que ella hiciera, por otro lado, si sí iba, corríamos el riesgo de que nos atraparan y las cosas se derrumbaran de un momento a otro.

Me importaba un bledo que nos encontrasen junto a la idea de una Bella congelándose en la madrugada, así que, estaba decidido, iría a su encuentro. De pronto, romper reglas me hacía sumamente feliz aunque las consecuencias fueran mucho dolor. El dolor lo cargaría todo yo. Dejé que pasaran un poco más de horas, hasta que dieron las doce de la noche, todos ya se habían acostado, o al menos eso imaginaba, así que no correríamos ningún peligro. Llegué a la colina y vislumbré un bultito bajo el árbol, traía consigo una mantita y se veía cómoda. No se había percatado de mi presencia aún. Haciendo el menor de los ruidos, me quedé un momento recargado del otro lado del árbol, viendo en su dirección, como un niño que se asoma después de hacer una travesura.

La observé por algunos segundos; la imagen de la luna sobre sus hermosas facciones eran capaces de dejar sin aliento a cualquier ser vivo, era una imagen que un pintor habría tenido que plasmar, un músico no se habría contenido ante tal beldad y le habría compuesto la más hermosa de las melodías y ni con eso lograría estar a su altura.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas hablar, Edward? —Por lo visto, sí se había dado cuenta de mi presencia…

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunté, decidido a no contestar esa pregunta, ya que decir que prefería mirarla mil veces a hablar, era algo vergonzoso.

—Calentita… ven, siéntate. —Palmeó el lugar que estaba a su lado para que yo me sentara.

Le tomé la palabra, puesto que, en primera, necesitaba tenerla cerca, extrañaba su calor, su esencia, y por supuesto, acepté por que haría cualquier cosa que ella me pidiera.

Cuando me hube sentado, nos perdimos unos minutos en los ojos del otro, no sé si ella podía leer todo lo que mi mirada le gritaba, sentimientos tan complejos… sus ojos sólo decían una cosa. Expectación. Ella estaba esperando una explicación, la merecía y yo se la iba a dar.

—Verás… no sé cómo empezar.

—¿Por qué no empiezas por lo que sientes tú por mí? Si quieres puedo empezar yo…

—No es necesario —En realidad no lo era, lo que ella sentía por mí era muy claro. Dejaría que ella hablara una vez supiera todo de mí—. Puedo hacerlo, sólo que es difícil. —Me aclaré la garganta y decidí decirlo todo—. Bella, el primer día que te miré, juro que no tenía las palabras para… la forma en que tú, tu rostro, tu voz… volteaste mi mundo… yo… —Las palabras ya no tenían ningún sentido.

Ella me miraba entre asombrada, satisfecha, y por encima de todo, feliz. Ella estaba feliz. Me tomó de la mano mientras con su pulgar hacía círculos tratando de calmarme. Por supuesto funcionó. Su tacto era suficiente para que me relajara al instante. Enfoqué mi atención en nuestras manos unidas, no muy dispuesto a ver la gama de expresiones en su rostro cuando escuchara todo lo que yo tenía que decir.

—Te evité, te ignoré lo más que podía, no debía permitir que un sentimiento como ése creciese en mí, lo cortaría de tajo, eso era lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Pero esa manera tuya de actuar, tan fuerte, tan diferente, tus ojos, no podía más con esto, era ridículo fingir algo que era obvio, podía engañar a todos menos a mí… y a _Él_. —Sabía que ella entendía a qué me refería.

—La primera tarde que compartimos bajo este mismo árbol, pronunciaste mi nombre y no miento cuando digo que jamás terminaría de explicar las emociones que en ese momento me embargaron. Tuve que pasar por ciertos… procesos para poder seguir adelante, aunque admito que no funcionaron. La siguiente tarde que pasamos juntos, aquí mismo, estuve a punto de besarte, no sé aún qué me detuvo, pero tenía tu rostro más cerca de lo que lo tengo ahora. Las semanas pasaron y yo cada día sentía cosas más fuertes por ti, hasta que _él _apareció… o reapareció, no sé.

"Sólo sé que los celos que en ese momento sentí me hicieron perder toda clase de cordura; entre los celos y tenerte repentinamente en mis brazos, tratando de consolarte, yo ya no tenía nada claro. Ese día descubrí que tú sentías por mí lo que yo por ti, y una vez solo en mi habitación, lo único que se me ocurrió fue una cosa, la más cobarde de todas.

"Traté de huir de lo que me pasaba, me ausenté no sé cuánto tiempo, sólo para evitarte, pero yo sabía lo que tú sentías por mí, lo cual hacía todo aún más complicado. Como te dije, podía engañar a todos, menos a mí mismo, podía simular huir de ti, pero no hubo un momento de aquellos días en los que no pensara en ti, te extrañaba demasiado. Así que regresé, y ese día probé lo que era el deseo de asesinar a alguien. Nunca en toda mi vida había cruzado por mi mente semejante idea, hasta que te vi en la madrugada, y pensé que huirías con él.

"Quería matarlo con mis propias manos, por haberte hecho tanto daño, por pretender seguir haciéndotelo, pero sobre todo por querer separarte de mi lado. Eran tantos los sentimientos contenidos en mi ser que cuando me gritaste que me odiabas no pude resistirlo y te volví a abrazar, aunque me había jurado no volver a hacerlo, no volver a acercarme, la idea de tu desprecio me aniquilaba más que la idea de faltarle a mi fe.

"Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en el que comencé a llorar, me sentía desesperado, me sentía derrotado. Sólo eran dos cosas las que tenía claras. La primera, eran mis sentimientos hacia ti, la segunda era que tú no pagarías las consecuencias de ninguna de mis estupideces. Te ayudaría a salir adelante en cuanto a Aaron se refería, te había ido a visitar y creo que lo único que me detuvo a golpearlo fue tu presencia.

"Saldríamos juntos de esa situación y en el camino encontraría la solución a nuestro problema, las semanas continuaron con su curso y ya habíamos avanzado bastante. Pero las cosas no me salieron bien, y de nuevo nos encontramos discutiendo de cosas que, aunque no tenían sentido, me volteaban de cabeza. Tu cuerpo y mis creencias no podían entrar en una misma conversación sin que yo me alterase demasiado. No me ponías las cosas para nada sencillas, Bella, de verdad fue tan difícil el volver a alejarme de ti, pero tenía que hacerlo de nuevo, ya que tus arranques me volvían loco.

"Tu indiferencia me desarmó completamente, ya que te dignabas a tratarme como a una autoridad, pero nada más, cualquier rescoldo de amistad, del amor… se había perdido y había traído consigo a la muchacha mas fría… y más hermosa que yo jamás hubiese visto.

"Ese tiempo sin ti me estaba matando lentamente y yo no sabía qué hacer. —Suspiré resignado ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Iba a ser honesto con ella—. Una noche te miré dormir hasta que casi el amanecer; esa noche, aunque estabas dormida, te habías percatado de mi presencia, lo sentí. Esa noche creció en mí algo tan inesperado que mi voluntad flaqueó, y me decidí a espiarte como un enfermo, lo sé.

"Hasta que esa noche te vi y lo que pensé era Aarón. Me volví loco, estaba dispuesto a raptarte, con tal de alejarte de él, no pensaba nada con claridad, mi único objetivo era alejarlo a toda costa de ti. De nuevo mi mente me jugó una mala pasada, ya que hoy pude descubrir lo equivocado que había estado. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte juzgado mal. Lo lamento…y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes.

Durante todo este tiempo, me había decidido a no alzar la vista, era demasiado cobarde como para declararme con sus penetrantes ojos observándome, sentía su mirada clavada en mi coronilla, demasiado intensa. No podía ser tan cobarde así que, después de volver a tomar aire, ya que había hablado demasiado, alcé la vista.

Mi Bella estaba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. La hice llorar de nuevo.

—No llores, Bella, me parte el corazón, por favor…

—Edward… no, esto es tan hermoso, tan irreal, tú sientes lo mismo que yo…

Esperé a que se calmara, ya que mi relato le traería, seguro, muchas dudas.

—¿Por qué nunca hablaste?

Ella claramente no entendía nada, no era fácil. La religión era todo para mí. Pero ahora no había marcha atrás, debía tenerla a mi lado más de lo que debía respirar

—Lamento todo esto, sé que te he causado muchísimo dolor. Perdóname, Bella, no sé cómo arreglar esto….

Rozó mis mejillas con sus manos mientras depositaba un tierno beso en mi frente, se separó y dijo las palabras que le darían valor a cualquiera de enfrentar al mismísimo Diablo:

—Yo te amo, y esperaré a que arregles esto.

Por supuesto, yo lo arreglaría, pero la verdad es que aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo. No quería tenerla escondida, no quería callar lo que sentía por ella, mi amor era tan grande que me sentía en la necesidad de hacérselo saber a todo el mundo, pero claro, tendríamos que esperar. Yo esperaría toda mi vida por estar a su lado, por poder tenerla en mis brazos como ella merecía, sin esconderse.

—¿Edward? ¿Puedo declararme también?

Una sonrisa traviesa atravesaba su rostro, dándole un aspecto tan angelical, combinando sus osadías con sus lágrimas. Era la fiel imagen a la belleza.

—Hazlo, aunque, por el bien de ambos, sería bueno que no te demoraras tanto como lo he hecho yo…

—Seré breve, lo prometo. —Suspiró y continuó—. Te amo más de lo que es debido, y esperaría por ti toda una eternidad si me aseguras que soy lo que realmente quieres. Eres mi vida, Edward, y te quiero a mi lado siempre.

Con esas palabras me tomé el valor de volver a besarla, faltaba mucho para que amaneciera…

* * *

**Ay, qué chulada de sacerdote he creado. Me siento orgullosa de mí misma. De lo que no estoy orgullosa es de mi tardanza. Tener el fic entero listo y demorarme más de un día es una grosería, lo sé, saben que sólo demro en publicar el tiempo que tardo en editarlo, pero algo le pasó al archivo, lo juro, no sé qué tanto hice para arreglarlo, pero aquí está, ya! Mmm no sé por qué tengo la pésima costumbre de actualizar siempre en la madrugada. Son las 4:16am y como que eso no está cool. Me marcho.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	10. Esta Vez

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Capítulo IX. Esta Vez.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

Ambos queríamos hacer las cosas bien, y así lo haríamos. Por supuesto, era inevitable el no decirnos cuánto nos amábamos, o cuánto extrañábamos besarnos, pero era una decisión que ambos habíamos tomado. Hasta que las cosas no estuvieran bien, nos detendríamos. Nos besaríamos cuando no tuviéramos que escondernos de nadie.

Desde aquel hermoso día, ya habían pasado casi dos semanas. Era difícil tenerlo frente a mí en misa, o en clase, o cuando comíamos y no besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba; al menos teníamos los fines de semana para estar juntos. Sin besarnos, siempre sin besarnos.

Habían cientos de maneras de demostrarnos cuánto nos amábamos, no había necesidad de un beso, claro que yo deseaba volver a rozar sus labios con los míos, pero me llenaba el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca de mí, sabiendo que faltaba poco tiempo.

La espera valía la pena, sabía que muy pronto estaríamos juntos. Faltaban poco más de tres meses para que yo cumpliera mi mayoría de edad. Sería ese día cuando Edward comenzaría a hacer todos los trámites para desligarse de la Iglesia. Ése era el trato. Si los trámites se comenzaban desde antes, podría ser que lo sacaran de la Iglesia mucho antes de que yo saliera, y no queríamos estar separados.

Yo sabía que él me necesitaba para reunir fuerzas, y yo estaría para él en todo momento, siempre y cuando esto fuera lo que él quisiera. La sola idea de que Edward se arrepintiera después, me causaba un escalofrío que prefería ignorar.

Estaba en clase de literatura, gracias la cielo, y las alumnas esperábamos a que "el señor cura" entrara a clases. No era normal en él demorarse de esta manera, ya debía de haber llegado hace diez minutos, pero alguna excusa tendría.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, mirando hacia la ventana. Desde esta aula, se podía mirar la copa del árbol que era el guardián de nuestro secreto. Le envidiaba tanto la manera en que el viento le azotaba; de no ser porque Edward daba esta clase, y porque mirarlo era cien veces mejor que el viento, desearía salir de clase para correr hasta el árbol y fundirme con el tronco.

—Lamento la demora, estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con la Madre Superiora. ¿En qué nos quedamos la clase pasada?

Me miró un segundo, suficiente para darme cuenta de que algo no iba bien; obviamente Edward trataba de lucir normal, cualquiera que no lo conociera no notaría nada extraño, pero yo que le amaba sabía que su "pequeña charla" no había sido lo que se dice amena.

Revisamos algunos poemas de Manuel Acuña. Era de mis poetas favoritos y, escuchar a Edward declamarlos, era parecido al cielo. Talvez era mi imaginación, pero sentía que cada verso estaba dedicado a mí. Edward dio por terminada la clase unos cinco minutos más temprano. Estaba por salir cuando me detuvo.

—Señorita Swan, ¿podría, por favor, darme unos minutos? Necesito hablar con usted de su último ensayo

Ninguna alumna pareció notar algo extraño, sólo sentí la mirada de Alice mientras salía por la puerta.

—Está bien.

Me acerqué a su escritorio y comenzó a buscar algunos papeles mientras el salón continuaba vaciándose. Cuando éste se quedó en silencio, asomé mi rostro por el pasillo y pude ver que ahí tampoco había nadie. Bien, era seguro hablar ahora. Cerré la puerta y regresé al escritorio. Sus ojos se habían derretido mientras me miraba con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo ha ido tu día, Bella?

—Ha estado bien, creo que mejor que el tuyo. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué te has retrasado, está todo bien, Edward?

Me miró por unos segundos y después suspiró.

—Aaron estuvo aquí —soltó de golpe. Esperé a que dijera algo más, pero claramente no había nada más qué decir.

—¿Tú hablaste con él? ¿Por eso demoraste tanto?

Ahora entendía que Edward, al llegar al aula, estaba enojado. No por cualquier charla insustancial con la señora Baker, sino por la presencia de esa cucaracha.

—No, yo no hablé con él, ni siquiera le vi. Pero tus padres jamás dieron la orden de no recibir alguna visita, por lo que la Madre Superiora insistía en dejarlo verte, el muy cretino aseguraba que era importante el hablar contigo, pero yo me opuse, tuvimos una discusión, que como te habrás dado cuenta, yo gané. Él no se te va a acercar de nuevo, Bella, te lo aseguro. Espero que ya no regrese. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que se haya marchado.

—Talvez debería de hablar con él, pedirle que me deje en paz…

Definitivamente esa idea no era la que, según el criterio de Edward, sería la mejor. Su rostro se puso rojo de la ira, su mandíbula se tensó notoriamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Bien, Bella, lograste hacer rabiar a un cura. De hecho no era un gran logro, dado que logré enamorar a un cura. Parecía que, cuando se trataba de Edward, yo no tenía límites.

—Sólo era una sugerencia, Edward. Considero que es lo mejor, no creo que me haga algo…

—¿No crees que te haga algo malo? —me interrumpió—. La última vez que vino, de no ser por que intervine, casi te golpea, Isabella, yo pienso que sí podría pasar algo. Por favor, no sugieras ese tipo de cosas.

Ahora sí que estaba enojado.

—Bien, debo ir a clase, nos vemos luego.

La verdad era que no me gustaba cuando Edward se ponía así, por lo que preferí dar por terminada esta plática. No le di tiempo a responder, sólo abandoné el aula, sabiendo que era lo mejor. Dejar que se calmara.

El día se pasó rápido, durante la cena pude notar a Edward igualmente preocupado, no me miró mucho, sólo una o dos veces y, más que enojo, sólo vi disculpa. Era un terco, un sacerdote terco que creía que yo podía enojarme con él.

Edward, en realidad, no tenía razón alguna para disculparse conmigo, era yo la que lo volvía loco, era yo la que había puesto su mundo de cabeza, era yo la que estaba cambiando su forma de ver la vida. Tonto cura. Ya hablaría con él mañana. Por fin tenía mis días libres, por fin estaríamos juntos después de cinco larguísimos días. De nuevo tomaría su mano entre las mías y escucharía cuánto me amaba, lo vería en sus ojos. Por fin venía el fin de semana.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Edward, yo sé que todo eso lo haces por protegerme, sé que me amas y que no quieres que me vuelva a lastimar. Lo entiendo, de verdad, así que deja de pedirme perdón porque eso me hace enfadar.

—De acuerdo —dijo, mientras tomaba mi mano—. Te he extrañado mucho, Bella, cada día es más difícil tenerte lejos de mí.

—Lo sé, me siento igual, pero falta poco, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

—Te amo, Bella. Nunca te vayas de mi lado, por favor.

Edward siempre me decía esta clase de estupideces, como si yo fuera capaz de alejarme.

—No me iré, bobo, la única forma de que yo me alejara de ti, sería porque tú mismo me lo pidieras, porque supiera que es lo mejor para ti, sólo me iría de tu lado si fuera por tu bien.

—Eso nunca va a pasar. Siempre te amaré, pase lo que pase, y siempre te querré a mi lado.

Lo abracé sabiendo que no había nada más qué decir. Me preguntaba qué pasaría si alguien nos descubriera antes de tiempo. Las cosas saldrían mal, pero aun así, estaríamos juntos. O al menos eso esperaba yo. Cuando mis padres se enteraran de todo esto, los dos se pondrían como locos, pero nada de eso me importaba.

Los amaba, claro que sí los amaba, pero mi amor por Edward era más grande que cualquier cosa. A veces me preguntaba el porqué tener este secreto, más que asustarme, me hacía tan feliz; de alguna manera, era el secreto más hermoso que había tenido en toda mi vida, amarnos sin que nadie lo supiera… Edward, en cambio, se sentía mal por eso, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber cómo se sentía.

Él deseaba amarme sin ningún tipo de máscara. Yo también deseaba eso, pero a mí nada me importaba con tal de escucharle pronunciar mi nombre tras las palabras más hermosas: "te amo" decía continuamente. Yo le amaba mucho más, le amaba de tal manera que sacrificaría todo por él. Sacrificaría mi felicidad por la suya, mi vida por cualquier cosa que él necesitara.

—¿Edward?

—¿Mhm?

Llevábamos ya un rato sin decir nada. La voz de ambos sonó ronca después de tan prolongado silencio. Reí suavemente y después continué.

—¿Sabes que daría mi vida por ti?

Sentí cómo se separaba de mí para poner su rostro frente al mío. Me miró por un tiempo hasta que sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero eso nunca va a ser necesario, no tendrás que hacer nunca nada por mí, ya haces demasiado amándome, y esperando por mí… eres demasiado buena para mí.

Volvimos a abrazarnos hasta que escuchamos unos pasos acercarse, me congelé en mi lugar y claramente pude sentir los brazos de Edward tensarse a mi alrededor. Estábamos perdidos.

—Bella, soy yo. Lo siento, padre —dijo Alice, para mi alivio, disculpándose con Edward—, Bella, una de las hermanas te está buscando. Tus padres están de visita, no falta mucho para que te encuentren aquí, vamos, Bella, ven conmigo.

Nunca encontraría las palabras o los hechos suficientes para agradecerle a Alice el salvarme de tantas situaciones como ésta.

—Gracias, Alice. —Me puse de pie rápidamente y me volteé hacia Edward—. Edward, trataré de regresar, si ves que tardo demasiado, entonces nos vemos hasta mañana.

Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y seguí a Alice. Pude notar que Edward se sentía algo incómodo, no le gustaba que Alice estuviera enterada de todo, pero ella era mi amiga y confiaba en ella, además de que siempre nos salvaba de ser descubiertos.

Llegué a la sala de visitas y ahí estaban, mi madre lloraba mientras mi padre la abrazaba por los hombros. Ahora veía las cosas un poco diferentes; cuando me metieron a este lugar, me sentí llena de rencor, deseaba que en vez de encerrarme aquí, me ayudaran a salir adelante ellos mismos.

Deseaba tener su apoyo y salir juntos de mis problemas, resolverlos en familia, pero ahora, les agradecía infinitamente haber tenido esta idea. Gracias a ellos, había conocido a Edward, a un hombre que de verdad me quería. Además, ellos siempre serían mis padres, y sé que en el fondo ellos querían lo mejor para mí.

—Hola, Bells, ¿cómo va todo? —me preguntó mi padre. No me gustaba que me llamaran así, ya que Aarón tenía la costumbre de dirigirse a mí con ese apodo, pero lo dejé pasar; me preocupé más porque la voz de mi padre sonaba un tanto cortada.

—Hola, papá, mamá. Todo va bien, ¿qué los trae por aquí? Hace un tiempo que ya no habían venido…

—Pensábamos que no querías vernos… Hija, te extrañamos, te queremos de vuelta en casa

Me quedé helada… ¿De vuelta? _Piensa, Bella, piensa, no puedes volver ahora_.

—Claro, regresaré a casa, así podré… hacer mi vida de nuevo. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Esperaba que mi idea funcionara, sino, acudiría a Edward, huiríamos, lo que fuera, pero no nos iban a separar.

—Queríamos hablar primero contigo, nos iremos a vivir a Sudamérica. Me han ofrecido un empleo importante. No hemos decidido nada aún, es en Argentina, y queríamos hablar contigo antes de todo.

Bien, esperaba que, por esta vez, las mentiras fueran algo creíbles. Deseé como nunca antes el ser buena mintiendo.

—No pueden llevarme a otro país, yo he estado pensando… Aaron no fue tan malo conmigo, talvez… yo sólo confundí las cosas, talvez él sólo quería lo mejor para mí… talvez, yo no lo he olvidado… talvez quiero estar con él. Por favor, no me separen de él.

Usé el dolor que sentía de sólo imaginarme lejos de Edward, las lágrimas salían una tras otra, esperando que mi actuación fuera suficiente…

—Bella, creíamos, que ya estabas bien, que este tiempo había servido para…

—¿Para qué? ¿Para olvidarlo, mamá? ¿Para dejar de amarlo, papá? No, claro que no, yo le amo, le amo más que a mi vida. —Lo único que tenía en mi mente eran los ojos de Edward. Necesitaba de su imagen para poder decir esas palabras—. ¡No pueden alejarme de él!

—Bella —dijo mi madre llena de dolor—, creo que el tiempo que has pasado aquí no ha sido suficiente, talvez….el empleo que le han ofrecido a tu padre, puede esperar, unos meses más, quizá. Te llevaremos, Bella, no regresarás con ese hombre. Lamento que no pudieras recapacitar aún, pero confío en que lo harás.

Dichas esas palabras, mi madre se puso de pie, seguida por mi padre. Ambos me abrazaron y salieron de ahí muy afectados. Me lastimaba el hacerles daño, pero no podía dejar que me alejaran de Edward, me trajeron a este lugar y aquí encontré la solución a mi problema, aquí me curé, ahora no podían alejarme de él.

Regresé a la colina, donde Edward aún me esperaba. Cuando me miró frunció el ceño, me senté a su lado y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos. Debajo de toda esa ternura, había algo en sus ojos, su mirada era diferente, me recordaba a algo pero no estaba segura de qué era.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Estuviste llorando…

—Digamos que tuve que sobreactuar un poquito…

Le conté, en resumen, lo que mis padres tenían planeado, no logré decirle todo dado que algunas cosas no las recordaba, ya que estaba muy concentrada en mentir bien. Por ejemplo, no recordaba a dónde querían llevarme.

—Algún lugar en Sudamérica, la verdad no estoy segura, el empleo era para mi padre. Fue difícil decir todas esas cosas, con tal de que no me alejaran de ti.

Edward me miraba de una manera un tanto extraña, como disculpándose.

—Siempre cometo el mismo error contigo. Veo… o escucho cosas y todo me da a entender una cosa, y nunca te escucho y me enfado y pienso cosas que no son. La verdad es que me puso nervioso que tus padres vinieran, así que te seguí, escuché cuando decías que amabas a Aron, y me volví loco, pero recordé que la vida, últimamente se ha encargado de meter ideas falsas con tal de alejarnos, así que esta vez decidí esperar a que me lo explicaras. Creo que fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. Te amo, Bella.

—Eres un pequeño metiche, ¿lo sabías? —le dije sonriendo. Estaba feliz de que, por esta vez, decidió preguntarme primero antes de hacer sus conclusiones—. Nunca, ¿me oyes?, nunca nos vamos a separar, nada ni nadie lo hará, sé que el destino se ha empeñado en separarnos, pero tú y yo lucharemos contra él, y seguiremos juntos. Te lo prometo.

Al parecer, el destino nos tenía un plan diferente al que Edward y yo queríamos, pero yo no me rendiría. Nada me haría alejarme de su lado.

Una voz en mi cabeza me dijo que no estaba peleando contra el destino, sino contra Dios... y contra él no sabía si podía vencer.

_El cura se sentía completo, feliz, a pesar del trato que se había formado, el de no besarse, estaba al lado de su niña, tenía a su lado a la mujer de su vida, y eso era, por momentos, más que suficiente._

_Edward se sentía feliz de tener a semejante beldad a su lado, no entendía qué había hecho tan bien como para merecer el amor de aquella mujer. Por que sí, Edward sabía, a ciencia cierta, cuánto le amaba Bella._

_Habían sido las semanas más maravillosas para el joven sacerdote, hasta que aquella visita llegó a arruinar su buen ánimo._

_"Usted no tiene ningún derecho para obligar a la señorita Swan… ella no le quiere ver, Madre superiora", le dijo el cura, enojado, esperando que la señora Baker entrara en razón, no había ningún motivo._

_"Sólo no quiero que algo salga mal, ese joven se ve realmente preocupado, Edward, entra en razón, sólo estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien, no quiero que esto sea algo malo, talvez sea cosa de algún familiar… no lo sé"_

_"Escuche, es algo que ella tiene que decidir, se supone que está aquí para sanar, y esto no le ayudará. Le preguntaré si desea verle, si ella dice que sí, entonces es libre de hacerlo, pero sino lo desea, no quiero volver a ver a ese hombre en este convento; la vez pasada creí haber dejado claro que estaba prohibida su entrada, no habrá una segunda vez, Madre Superiora, no volverán a saltar mi autoridad. Espero que le haya quedado claro, con su permiso"_

_El cura sabía cuán duras habían sido sus palabras, estaba consciente de que la tenacidad y la fiereza con las que las había pronunciado, le habrían dejado claro a cualquiera que estaba enamorado de una mujer. Se suponía que los curas se enamoraban de Dios, jamás de otra mujer. Pero en esos momentos no le importó nada, como siempre pasaba, Aaron lo sacaba de sus cabales y sólo correspondía a su lado humano. _

_Cuando llegó el fin de semana, como siempre, Edward estaba feliz de poder estar al lado de su alma. La imagen constante de Dios estaba siempre ahí, pero él ya había tomado su decisión, por eso, con el afán de faltarle lo menos, decidió hacer las cosas derechas. Esperaría hasta que todos fueran capaces de saber de su amor. _

_Cuando los padres de Bella llegaron, el cura se sintió un tanto inseguro, tenía la certeza de que algo, lo que sea, saldría mal, y él se sentía en la total responsabilidad de proteger a Bella, así que después de unos minutos decidió ir hacia allí._

_Frases como "Aaron no fue tan malo", "talvez quiera estar con él", "le amo más que a mi vida", se clavaron fuertes en el pecho del sacerdote. Sintió cómo sus piernas perdían la fuerza, necesitaba agarrarse de algo. ¿Por qué Bella decía eso? Edward no lo entendía, sólo podía entender una cosa: sin ella estaba perdido._

_El cura se sentía con la capacidad de dejar todo por ella, hasta su credo, siempre y cuando ella estuviera a su lado; si ella se iba, él no era nada. Nada. Si ella le dejaba, si ella amaba a otro, Edward se perdería… ella no podía estarle haciendo esto._

_Dio media vuelta no deseando escuchar nada más, no deseaba oír cómo Bella amaba a otro hombre, un hombre que no la merecía. ¿Cómo iba a permitir Edward que ella volviera con ese canalla? Él la lastimaría. El podría soportar el abandono de Bella siempre y cuando supiera que ella estaba bien, que era feliz, pero al lado de Aaron ella jamás sería feliz, jamás estaría bien._

_Pero entonces, justo a tiempo, mientras se dirigía a su habitación, el cura reaccionó. ¿No siempre pasaba lo mismo? Veía y escuchaba cosas que le hacían pensar algo distinto a lo que en verdad era. Ya le había pasado eso dos veces, no dejaría que hubiera una tercera. Se dirigió de vuelta a la colina, estaba dispuesto a encarar a Bella, escucharla primero, que ella le explicara. _

_Cuando la vio llorando todo su coraje se fue hacia abajo y no pudo más que tomarla del rostro, esperando que se calmara. Como ya era costumbre, las cosas eran de una manera distinta a como había creído. Agradeció que, por una vez, las cosas le salieran bien. Esta vez, las cosas salieron bien… esta vez…_

_Edward, a diferencia de Bella, no se preguntaba el porqué. Él sabía que la razón era una muy simple: el destino se empeñaba en separarlos porque no era un amor común, traspasaba los límites marcados por Dios mismo, pero a él le quedaba una esperanza. Ese amor traspasaba los límites no sólo de Dios, también los de cualquier otro amor, él sabía que se amaban más que nadie, nunca había existido un amor más grande que el de ellos dos. De eso estaba seguro._

_Esta vez las cosas salieron bien… esta vez…_

* * *

**Hey, chicas, feliz añooo nuevo, con este cap despido el año. Las quiero y espero lo disfruten. **

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	11. Curiosa Bella

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Capítulo X. Curiosa Bella.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

Escasas dos semanas eran las que restaban para que yo cumpliera mi mayoría de edad. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para poder comenzar todos los trámites. Estaba entre emocionada y asustada. Bien sabía yo, como Edward me había explicado ayer, que no era una cosa sencilla, tardaba un poco de tiempo, pero confiábamos en que las cosas saldrían bien, de no ser así, nos iríamos a vivir a otro lado.

Por supuesto, esa era la idea que a los dos menos nos agradaba, queríamos hacer las cosas derechas y eso no era para nada correcto; pero aun así, estaba decidido que ninguno podría vivir sin el otro, así que en caso de ser denegado el permiso, huiríamos juntos. Esperaba que no tuviésemos que llegar a tanto.

Era algo así como dejar la sotana, hacer una carta donde renuncias a los hábitos, mandarla al Vaticano y esperar una respuesta, podría tardar bastante tiempo, podrían excomulgarlo o condenarlo. Todo dependía de su decisión. Si Edward decía que quería dejar el sacerdocio a causa de haberse enamorado de una muchacha de diecisiete años, por supuesto, iba a ser condenado; pero, en cambio, si habían fundamentos válidos, talvez se lo concedieran. En fin, una o la otra yo necesitaba con urgencia estar con él.

Ayer, mientras estábamos justo aquí en la colina, habíamos estado a punto de volver a besarnos, no sé bien qué nos detuvo, aún recuerdo cómo mis labios ya empezaban a sentir el calor de los suyos por la poca distancia que entre éstos había, pero el beso no llegó, no a mis labios, al menos. Fue depositado suavemente sobre mi frente. No le reproché nada, mal que mal, ésta era la forma correcta, pero aun así dolía la inexistente conexión entre nuestras bocas. Era como un peso invisible que no sólo recaía en mis labios, sino en mis hombros… en mi corazón.

Hoy domingo, estaba esperando a Edward como siempre bajo el árbol. Me dijo que demoraría un poco, dado que estaba intentando redactar lo mejor posible la carta que nos soltaría estas cadenas, pero ya tenía más de una hora esperándolo y él no llegaba. Decidí esperarlo un rato más, pero algo en mi interior me decía que mejor lo fuera a buscar. Ésa clase de presentimientos que uno debe seguir.

Me puse de pie y me encaminé de vuelta hacia el convento. Mientras me dirigía hacia allí, me puse a pensar en si alguien, además de Alice, sabía de lo nuestro. No era como si pasáramos todo el día en aquel lugar, cuando empezaba a atardecer cada uno se dirigía hacia sus diversas actividades —él se dirigía a sus diversas actividades, yo sólo pensaba en él—, así que no necesariamente tendrían por qué dudar de nosotros.

Con esa idea en la cabeza comencé a buscarlo ya dentro del edificio. Gracias al cielo, a la primera persona que encontré fue a la señorita Angélica, la monja que mejor me caía en este lugar, pero no quise preguntar directamente por él, dado que mis recientes ideas me habían dejado un poco paranoica.

—Disculpe, señorita, me gustaría ir a la capilla, pero necesito algo de privacidad. A veces es necesario hablar con Dios sin que nadie le escuche. ¿Se encuentra el señor cura allí en este momento?

Mis palabras parecieron convencerla, pues sonrió afablemente.

—No, Bella, el padre tiene una visita de su hermano, así que, a no ser que alguna otra alumna o alguna monja se encuentre ahí, me parece que estarás sola.

Y dichas esas palabras me guiñó un ojo y caminó en la dirección opuesta en la que yo iba.

Y todo salió justo como yo quería, me había dicho exactamente dónde se encontraba Edward. Aunque no estaba segura de si él, al ser padre, recibía las visitas en el mismo lugar que las alumnas. Además, no pretendía interrumpirlo; lo mejor sería que regresara a la colina, pero de nuevo, aquel presentimiento me impulsó a buscarlo. Me encaminé hacia la sala de visitas y ahí, con la puerta entreabierta, pude escuchar la atronadora risa de un hombre, acompañada de otra tan conocida para mí que sonreí por inercia.

Mi mente me decía que espiar no era correcto, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, además, si alguien se acercaba, y por alguna razón la plática giraba en torno a mí, yo debía hacer algo para que nadie los escuchara. Así que de ahí no me moví; mis oídos prestaban atención a la plática mientras mis ojos vigilaban que nadie viniera.

—…de verdad, jamás me lo imaginé, me alegra esta nueva decisión, Edward. Dios no va ligado del celibato, siempre respeté tus ideales, pero no hay que ser un casto para poder estar cerca de él.

—Lo sé, Emmett, sólo que no es fácil… de pronto mi vida ha cambiado, sé que no es lo convencional, pero no puedes hacerte a una idea de cuánto la amo.

Según recuerdo, debía quedarme donde estaba para vigilar que nadie viniera; ¿en qué momento mis pies me llevaron justo a la pequeña área que la puerta entreabierta me ofrecía para mirar?

En aquel cuarto, se encontraba un hombre de tez blanca, parecida a la de Edward, tenían los mismos ojos verdes, sólo que éste tenía el cabello negro azabache, estilo Alice, y era talvez la persona más grande que yo había visto en mi vida, sus facciones eran mucho más toscas que las perfectas formas de Edward, pero aun así era evidente que eran hermanos.

—¿Tanto así?, ¿cómo sabes que no es simple deseo? Después de todo, jamás en tu vida habías tocado a una mujer. Bien podría tratarse nada más del instinto carnal que todos tenemos.

—No me parece que sea eso, Emmett, creo que es algo que va mucho más allá…

—¿No la deseas? —Mi corazón seguramente había dejado de latir en ese momento, al igual que mi respiración se había detenido. Ésa era la pregunta del millón. Lo miré detenidamente mientras cerraba los ojos con una pequeña sonrisita pintada en sus labios.

—No tienes idea, por supuesto que deseo… tocarla, pero es algo más fuerte que un simple deseo, Emmett, es la mezcla perfecta entre amor, pasión, deseo, fascinación… me encanta, pero no sólo es su físico. Por supuesto es preciosa, pero es mucho más bella en el interior que en el exterior, tiene un alma fuerte, aguerrida, misteriosa, es demasiado inteligente. De verdad la amo, Emmett.

En ese momento, solté de golpe todo el aire que me quedaba, sólo para darle paso al acelere de mi corazón. Escucharlo pronunciar esas palabras, mientras su rostro denotaba aquellos sentimientos e instintos que yo le inspiraba: amor, pasión, deseo, fascinación… era la mejor imagen que había tenido en mi vida; me la llevaría a la tumba, el día que muriera talvez sería la última imagen que me gustaría recordar. Su rostro mientras hablaba de mí no tenía precio…

…y mi estancia en este lugar lo que no tenía era nombre. Yo no debería estar aquí espiando a Edward. Pero me sentía en la necesidad de proteger la conversación que tenían. Si alguien los escuchaba, estábamos perdidos.

_Talvez nadie en este lugar es tan poco moralista como para escuchar conversaciones ajenas..._

Silenciando aquella vocecita que tanto me molestaba todo el tiempo, me senté en una de las bancas que estaban camino a la sala de visitas. Aquí vería si alguien venía, pero no escucharía más de aquella conversación; de pronto se escuchaban de nuevo las risas de su hermano, pero nada más.

Escuché pasos, pero no proveían de donde yo estaba, sino de la sala de visitas. Me levanté corriendo de esa banquita y me dirigí lo más rápido que mis pies me permitieron hacia la colina. Esperaba que ninguno de ellos dos me hubiera visto. Una vez me senté bajo el árbol, descubrí que, entre más rápida trataba de ser, menos torpe me volvía. La incapacidad de no caerme, se presentaba mientras caminaba; en cambio, hoy al correr no tropecé ni una sola vez.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos. Estaba demasiado orgullosa de mí misma, elogiándome por mi recién descubrimiento cuando escuché pasos acercándose. Al momento mi corazón, recién sosegado por la carrera, volvió a la marcha y se aceleró indescriptiblemente. Edward estaba por venir, y mi manera de verlo había cambiado un poco.

Por supuesto lo amaba muchísimo desde antes de haber escuchado esa pequeña conversación que tuvo con su hermano, pero ahora cierto fuego en mí se había renovado y fortalecido. Hoy, al igual que él, lo deseaba más que nunca.

Sentí cómo se sentaba a mi lado y me giré hacia él con una radiante sonrisa. No estaba segura de si mi semblante podría delatarme, pero creía que mis ojos brillaban de tal manera que el mismísimo Papa se daría cuenta de mis sentimientos en este momento: deseaba al cura que tenía a mi lado. Lo había hecho siempre, pero hoy era diferente. Me miró por un momento con el ceño levemente fruncido hasta que poco a poco sus pupilas se dilataron. Carraspeó y luego trató de sonreír.

—Lamento el retraso, Bella, es sólo que mi hermano vino a visitarme y estuve un rato hablando con él –no le iba a decir, por supuesto, que eso ya lo sabía.

—No te preocupes, Edward, no hay problema. ¿Ya se ha ido?

—Sí, hace unos minutos. Lo extrañaba demasiado —dijo y sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla. Él no sabía que estaba tocando terreno peligroso.

—Me alegro que lo hayas visto, me hubiera gustado conocerlo, sé que eso no hubiera sido posible, pero… —Me interrumpió deslizando la mano que acariciaba mi mejilla hasta mis labios.

—Cuando salgamos de todo esto, conocerás a toda mi familia, ¿de acuerdo?

La idea me encantaba, deseaba como nada en este mundo estar libre de estas ataduras, aunque mi deseo no recaía precisamente en el hecho de conocer a su familia.

—¿Le contaste de…lo nuestro? —Pareció dudar antes de asentir con la cabeza—. ¿Y bien?, ¿qué paso?, ¿alguna cosa interesante?, ¿qué te dijo?

Claramente sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse. En otras circunstancias, este hecho me hubiera parecido tierno, pero dado que conocía las razones de su sonrojo, más que tierno me estaba volviendo loca. Bajó la mirada y pareció titubear un poco.

—Uh… bueno, me dijo que se alegraba por mí…

—¿Nada más? —Pareció notar un poco mi insistencia por lo que me miró confundido. Yo y mi bocota; tratando de arreglar el asunto, agregue—: Bueno, es sólo que me gustaría saber la impresión que tiene de mí…

Mi mentira pareció funcionar perfectamente, pues sólo sonrió y volvió a asentir.

—Sí, nada mas.

Mentiroso…

No dijimos nada más por un tiempo, recargue mi espalda en su pecho y los dos nos dedicamos a apreciar el silencio del otro. Mientras tanto, mi cabeza le daba vueltas a una idea. Tenía las ganas irrefrenables de escuchar aquellas palabras salidas de su boca, pero me daba pena decirlo en voz alta. Pronto se me acabó el tiempo para estar con él, y así el domingo llegó a su fin, al menos de su compañía. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla y nos marchamos de allí.

Me dirigí a mi habitación para encontrarme a una alegre Alice. Le pregunté qué era lo que pasaba, pero sólo negó con la cabeza. Insistí y lo único que logré sacar de aquella boquita fue: "Sólo tengo ganas de un poco de aire libre". Sabiendo que a veces a mi amiga se le zafaban los tornillos, lo dejé pasar.

El lunes por la mañana, estábamos tomando Álgebra con una de las monjas, la señorita Brighter, cuando la Madre Superiora irrumpió en el aula.

Mi corazón se infló de alegría; nos volverían a llevar al bosque, dado que habíamos tenido un excelente comportamiento y una excelente respuesta. Algunas de las niñas de ese lugar habían tenido grandes mejoras desde la pequeña excursión. Para mi gran sorpresa, nos quedaríamos todo el fin de semana en unas cabañas. Y yo no podía sentirme más feliz.

...**...**...

Estábamos abordando el autobús que nos llevaría de nuevo hacia el bosque. Esta vez, Edward viajaría en uno diferente a mí, pero no importaba; sabía cuánto amaba el estar en contacto con la naturaleza, tanto como yo, así que, seguramente, él también estaba emocionado.

El camino fue tranquilo; Alice y yo no dejábamos de platicar cual loros. Hablábamos de un poco de todo, y cuando me di cuenta, ya nos habíamos estacionado. Alice y yo compartiríamos cabaña con otras cuatro chicas. Cada cabañita tenía tres literas, por lo que nos acomodaron de ese modo.

En un convento donde un cincuenta por ciento estaba perdido en su mundo y un cuarenta y nueve por ciento restante —el uno por ciento que faltaba era una alumna enamorada del señor cura— detestaba su estancia ahí, era fácil que no conviviéramos, al grado de que cuando entramos a la cabaña, yo no tenía ni idea del nombre de ninguna de ellas. Por supuesto, Alice comenzó… o trató de charlar con ellas, pero sólo una pareció lo suficientemente amable.

Ni siquiera presté atención a sus nombres, estaba demasiado ansiosa por salir de ahí. Pronto acomodé mis cosas cerca de la litera donde yo dormiría. Me tocaba la parte alta, y Alice tomaría la cama de abajo; según ella, al ser yo una perfecta escaladora de árboles, reaccionaría por la noche en caso de caerme. Sus fundamentos eran completamente absurdos, pero aun así accedí a dormir ahí.

Una de las monjas vino a tocar la puerta para avisarnos que podíamos reunirnos en diez minutos, íbamos a comer, como la vez pasada, carne asada al aire libre. Estaba más que feliz, estaba terminando con mi pie derecho mi estadía en este lugar.

Ya que yo no tenía nada que esperar allí, salí de la cabaña dejando a Alice enfundada en aquella conversación con la chica amable. Tomé asiento en una roca que estaba cerca de los asadores y dejé que el olor a comida me llenara los sentidos. Olía todo delicioso; la vez pasada que vinimos a este lugar, mi ánimo no era precisamente el mejor. Hoy, que rebozaba de felicidad, veía todo desde una perspectiva diferente.

—Siéntese, padre, casi todo está listo —dijo una de las monjas invitando a Edward a sentarse.

La emoción entre todos era casi palpable en el aire, todos disfrutábamos muchísimo éstas escapadas; nadie estaba tan emocionado como yo, puesto que frente a mí tenía al amor de mi vida.

Edward se sentó cerca de mí, mientras más alumnas parecían llegar. Todos comimos y, como la vez pasada, nos dieron tiempo para despejarnos, caminar por aquí y allá. Estaba feliz, puesto que estaría con Edward, hasta que las monjas le pidieron ayuda a organizar quién sabe qué actividad. Edward sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Me dirigió una pequeñísima mirada de disculpa y después acompañó a las monjas.

No me acostumbraba a mirarlo con ropa de civil, se veía aún más hermoso, por imposible que pareciera. Alice me tomó de la mano y juntas nos fuimos a algún buen árbol que nos ofreciera tranquilidad. Por supuesto yo subía mucho más alto que ella, pero aún así podíamos platicar a gusto.

Hablamos de Jasper, de Edward, de nuestras respectivas familias, de nuestra vida antes de este convento, detalles que no le había contado acerca de Aaron. Pronto comenzó a anochecer, y una de las monjas, junto con Edward, vinieron a buscarnos.

—Chicas, ya se está haciendo de noche, los insectos se las van a comer. Además, les tenemos una sorpresa, vayan adonde comimos y en un momento las alcanzamos. Vamos, padre. —Y dichas esas palabras siguieron en su búsqueda de mas alumnas perdidas por allí. Edward me miró, y como venía detrás de la monja, pudo sonreírme un poco. Alice soltó una risita.

Nos dirigimos hacia la zona donde comimos, y debo admitir que nos llevamos una grata sorpresa al ver una fogata, bombones, chocolate caliente y un ambiente verdaderamente acogedor. Alice y yo tomamos asiento esperando a que todas estuviéramos nuevamente allí. Pasamos un buen rato, las monjas, a pesar de la mala cara de la señora Baker, se pusieron a contar historias de terror. La madre superiora no tuvo nada que hacer cuando vio que Edward no dijo nada.

De alguna manera se fue vaciando la zona, quedábamos pocas alumnas, la señorita Angélica y Edward. Él estaba sentado a mi lado aunque guardando cierta distancia. Hoy no habíamos tenido oportunidad de platicar y verdaderamente sentía un vacío.

Cuando la señorita Angélica se despidió, alegando tener demasiado sueño, la mayoría de las alumnas se pusieron de pie. Estábamos dándonos las buenas noches, y Edward, disimuladamente, me dijo que nos viéramos en donde me había visto hace unas horas con Alice.

Fui emocionada hacia la cabaña y me acosté en ese segundo, simulando dormir casi al instante. Dejé que pasaran unos minutos, talvez media hora. Las respiraciones de mis compañeras se escuchaban tranquilas, por lo que supuse estaban dormidas.

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, me puse de pie y salí de allí. Ahora que la fogata estaba apagada, la única luz era la luna llena sobre mí. Todo se veía verdaderamente tenebroso, y no es como si fuera lo que se dice una gallina, pero tenía muy frescas algunas de las historias que habían contado.

De pronto, escuché unos pasos detrás de mí, ramitas crujiendo, y demás ruidos. Me giré esperando ver a Edward, pero sólo se veía una silueta que se acercaba más y más a mí. Iba a preguntar si era Edward, pero en caso de ser otra persona, nos delataría automáticamente.

—¿Quién es? –pregunté con la voz más segura que fui capaz de pronunciar. Sonó a algo así como el Gallo Claudio. Una risita lo delató—. ¡Edward!

Se acercó lo suficiente para ya poder verlo hasta que me tomó en sus brazos.

—Te extrañé tanto… —Y cómo me reconfortaba tenerlo ahí. Era increíble el efecto que tenía en mí; su aroma, su voz, su cuello… la barba recién crecida. Era simplemente su presencia.

—Yo también te extrañé —musité contra su cuello. Sentí como se estremeció ante mi aliento y sonreí satisfecha. Nos sentamos en el suelo, sobre una mantita que Edward había traído; con otra me tapó y así nos quedamos juntos en silencio. Los recuerdos de aquella plática con su hermano me volvieron a inundar, al igual que las ganas de besarlo, de tocarlo. Esta vez me armé de valor.

—¿Edward?

—¿Hmm? —Tomé valor pero… se iba repentinamente…

—¿Te amo?

Estúpida, no pude evitar que sonara a pregunta. Se rió con ganas para después contestar.

—¿Yo también? —Volvió a reír—, pero eso no es lo que querías decirme, ¿verdad?

Volví a tomar aire y esta vez me obligué a hacerlo.

_Después de todo, él también lo quiere, Isabella…_

Me separé de su espalda y me giré hacia su rostro. Su mirada brillaba de una manera sublime bajo la luz de la luna.

—¿Nunca has estado… con una mujer?

Era descortés de mi parte al preguntar eso. Pero necesitaba saber. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero sonrió de la manera torcida que me volvía loca.

—La verdad es que no, Bella.

Mi lado más rebelde, esa parte que nació cuando mataron a la inocente niña que en mí vivía, hizo la pregunta que, según las normas, no debía de preguntarse.

—¿No te preguntas nunca qué se siente tener a una mujer desnuda que caliente tu cama?

El rostro de Edward estaba rojo de la vergüenza, seguramente el mío se encontraba igual, inclusive en esta oscuridad lo podía notar.

Pero no me importó, ya nada me importaba, no después de lo que había pasado. No después de lo que había escuchado, no después de lo que había visto. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

—¿Se puede saber a qué viene tu pregunta?

Evidentemente tenía que encontrar una salida a esto.

—¿Se puede saber por qué no contestas mi pregunta?

Me miró por un momento, hasta que negó con la cabeza. Murmuró algo que no supe entender y después respiró fuerte, igual que lo había hecho yo hace unos momentos. Estaba tomando valor.

—Sí, me lo he preguntado, desde que te conocí.

Y dichas esas palabras, me aventé contra sus labios, a lo cual él respondió con la misma intensidad que yo, esta vez nada me iba a detener.

Soltó un gruñido, lo que para mí fue una respuesta clara: nadie iba a detenerme. Había ganado.

_Para el cura el tiempo pasaba más rápido de lo que esperaba. Ya sólo faltaban dos semanas para su cumpleaños, y él tenía que empezar a moverse. Por supuesto la idea de tenerla, por fin, lo hacía feliz, pero tenía este vacío en el estómago por lo que dejaba atrás._

_Recibió la inesperada visita de su hermano, Emmett, un hombre con mente de niño y cuerpo de hombre… un alma buena. Le contó todo lo referente a su amor por una mujer. Hablaron de sentimientos a veces mas complejos que el propio amor, como el deseo… o los celos. Platicaron de varias cosas hasta que era hora de que Emmett se marchase._

_Se encaminó al encuentro con su amada y se quedaron bastante tiempo juntos hasta que, como tenía que pasar, ya que el tiempo no perdonaba, se tuvieron que despedir. Una vez en su habitación quería pasar un momento ameno por última vez en ese lugar, dejar algo, así que organizó una nueva excursión. _

_Incluso en ese lugar, el sacerdote no tuvo oportunidad de estar mucho tiempo con Bella, y como ya no podía más, la citó para la madrugada en un lugar. Él ya había notado algo extraño en ella, pero lo dejó pasar, hasta que de pronto ella comenzó a hacer preguntas extrañas… y vergonzosas. Una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando menos supo nada, Bella ya lo estaba besando. Edward era sólo un hombre, ¿de qué otra manera respondería ante la calidez de una mujer, y por encima de todo, del ser que amaba?_

_El cura soltó un gruñido de frustración y de gozo; frustración porque se había empeñado en seguir un proceso, uno que fuera bueno; gozo porque su empeño se vio reducido a nada cuando Bella lo besó y ahora por fin tocaría las puertas del cielo. Esta era su tierra prometida._

_Ambos ganaron…_

* * *

**Lo siento, pero, como algunas ya saben, aunque suene a cliche de NA, no tenía laptop.**

**Bueno, a las que están releyendo el fic, ¿alguna de uds se acuerda qué sigue en el cap 11? Haha el cap que viene es de mis favoritos.**

**Las leo mañana con el cap 11.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	12. Pecar

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Capítulo Xi. Pecar.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

—_¿No te preguntas nunca qué se siente tener a una mujer desnuda que caliente tu cama?_

—_Sí, me lo he preguntado, desde que te conocí…_

Nunca nadie me había besado de una manera como ésa. Toda mi vida se redujo a nada comparada con ese momento, en el que, por primera vez, manos amorosas y gentiles recorrían mi espalda; por primera vez besaba unos labios que correspondían fielmente a los míos, por primera vez me sentía lista.

Quería ser de Edward, quería que me tomara entre sus brazos, quería que no hubiera ninguna clase de prenda que nos estorbara, quería que sus manos me dejaran tatuajes por todo el cuerpo… quería olvidarme del lugar, de su religión, de mi posición de alumna, de mi edad, de mi vida pasada… quería dejar de ser consciente de cualquier asunto que no fueran los labios de Edward abriéndose paso entre los míos.

Lo quería dentro de mí, lo quería susurrando mi nombre, quería que él olvidara tanto como yo…

...y así fue.

Las palabras, las miradas, todo lo pasado había unido nuestros corazones, haciendo que nos amáramos; ahora, el amor se encargaba de unir nuestros cuerpos en uno. Mi alma se sacudía al ritmo que sus manos temblaban.

Edward estaba tan nervioso como yo enamorada; me amaba como yo le deseaba; me miraba como yo lo necesitaba… me besaba como yo lo esperaba. Sus manos no se habían movido de mi espalda, sus labios no se habían movido hacia otra dirección que no fueran mis labios, pero mi respiración estaba agitada como si nos encontrásemos desnudos.

—Bella, yo no… yo no sé cómo…

Su voz estaba ronca, lo cual me hizo pensar que él había experimentado exactamente lo mismo que yo. Ambos ardíamos en deseo por tomar parte del otro.

—¿No sabes? ¿Qué no sabes?, esto no es algo que se trate de saber, es algo que se siente. Quiero estar contigo, quiero mirarte, quiero que me mires, Edward… por favor. —Podía ver en Edward aún la inseguridad de lo que hacíamos, sabía que él me amaba tanto como yo, sabía que ambos deseábamos lo mismo, pero él aún tenía miedo—. Edward… sé lo que pasa, sé lo que estás pensando, que esto está mal. Pero déjame decirte que yo no lo veo así; hacer el amor es… es reducir el universo entero en un solo cuerpo, en un solo ser, y ese ser, se dilata tanto de amor que así alcanza a Dios. Esa es mi definición de amor. Quiero alcanzar a Dios por ti, Edward, por favor. Te amo.

Frunció el ceño levemente como si una batalla en su interior se estuviera llevando a cabo; al parecer ganó el lado que me gustaba porque, un segundo después, ya se encontraba besándome de nuevo. Sus manos se posicionaron en mis mejillas, mientras las mías se habrían paso hacia su espalda. El beso era dulce pero podía sentir la irregularidad de su respiración en él.

Muy pronto, las manos de Edward dejaron mi rostro para deslizarse por mi cuello y hombros hasta mis codos, apenas rozando mi piel, bajando así los tirantes de mi camisón. Edward estaba a punto de verme semidesnuda, y eso, en vez de inquietarme, sólo logró enloquecerme un poco más.

Dejó de besarme sólo para dirigir su mirada hacia mis senos; nunca una mirada había sido dirigida hacia mí de esa manera, nunca una mirada me había hecho estremecer así. En sus ojos no había otra cosa que no fuera amor. Dejó de mirarlos para poder verme a los ojos.

—Bella, eres… perfecta —dijo, y se acercó a besar mi cuello mientras sus manos seguían en mis brazos, subiendo y bajando por toda la longitud de ellos.

Sus labios húmedos recorriendo mi cuello me hacían soltar ligeros jadeos, apenas audibles. Sabía que esos labios estaban llenos de mis propios besos, jamás otros antes los habían rozado, eran míos…

Se deslizó de la zona de mi cuello para poder besar mi clavícula. La única zona de mi cuerpo que se movía era mi pecho, el cual subía y bajaba rápidamente conforme mi respiración se aceleraba; lo dejé descubrirme, dejé que besara lo que quisiera besar, que mirara lo que desease mirar, lo dejé conocerme.

Detuvo las caricias en mis brazos a la altura de mi codo, al mismo tiempo que sus labios se quedaron en un único punto poco más debajo de mi clavícula. Sus labios seguían pegados a mi cuerpo pero ya no se movían. Pude sentir cómo aspiraba el aroma de mi piel; movió una de sus manos hasta la zona más alta de mi cintura, apenas rozando uno de mis senos.

Al mismo tiempo, comenzó a besarme de nuevo justo en la curvatura que se formaba a la mitad de mi pecho. Edward no podía estar haciendo esto más perfecto.

Yo me encontraba sentada, completamente erguida, arqueando ligeramente la espalda con cada sacudida que mi corazón daba, mientras Edward estaba inclinado para poder besar cada vez zonas más cercanas al sur.

Nunca iba a entender qué había hecho para merecerlo, por qué me daban este premio, qué era lo que en mi vida había pasado para recibir una recompensa como ésta. En un arrebato inmenso de amor, mientras él besaba mi cuerpo, comencé a acariciar su rostro. Se separó de mi piel por segunda vez y me miró. Sus esmeraldas su fundieron con mis ojos marrones por tiempo indefinido…

—Te amo, Bella.

Y mi voz estaba perdida; tenía miedo de que, al hablar, rompiera el momento, o talvez mi voz se quebraría por las emociones que me embargaban en ese momento. En respuesta a sus palabras mis ojos comenzaron a picar. Sólo pude inclinarme para poder besarlo en los labios. Cuando estuve segura de que mi voz sonaba bien, contesté:

—Lo sé, por eso estamos aquí. Te amo demasiado.

Ninguno de los dos necesitaba decir más palabras. Comencé a desabrochar con lentitud su camisa, botón por botón. Era como si mi cerbero le ordenara a mis manos que dejasen de temblar, pero estas tuviesen mente propia y se le revelaran. Ahora era el turno de Edward de quedarse quieto para que yo descubriera lo perfecto que era. Sabía que así sería…

Pronto Edward tenía el pecho descubierto. Dejé que mis dedos recorrieran su abdomen, deslumbrándome por lo hermosa que era su piel y lo suave que se sentía bajo la yema de mis dedos. Ahora los dos nos encontrábamos sentados, uno enfrente del otro admirando la fisonomía del ser que amábamos.

Me acerqué a sus labios de nuevo, rozando ligeramente mi cuerpo con el suyo. La punta de mis senos acariciando tan despacio su pecho. Sus dedos se perdieron entre mis cabellos, deslizándose después por mi espalda desnuda, llegando así al límite de ésta. Me hinqué y sin necesidad de que Edward hiciera nada más, el camisón de deslizó hacia abajo, dejándome así únicamente en mi ropa interior. Edward me recostó y comenzó a acariciar mi estómago, jamás dejando de mirarme a los ojos.

Se dirigió hacia mis piernas donde mi ropa de dormir aún se encontraba enredada. La sacó gentilmente recorriendo con apenas la yema de sus dedos mis extremidades; nunca dejando de mirarme a los ojos.

Comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, notoriamente nervioso pero seguro. Pude ver en sus ojos que ya no tenía ninguna duda de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer. Edward iba a ser tan mío como yo ya lo era de él. Pronto se encontraba tan vestido como yo: ambos portábamos únicamente nuestra ropa interior.

Siempre mirando mis ojos.

Se acostó a mi lado mientras seguía acariciando ahora desde mi nariz, con un solo dedo, pasando por entre mis senos, hasta la zona donde mi intimidad comenzaba. Mi respiración seguía obligando a mi pecho a subir y a bajar desenfrenadamente, ya no podía aguantar más tiempo sin él en mi interior, lo necesitaba tan pegado a mi cuerpo que nunca se distinguieran los límites de cada piel. Un solo ser.

Me acerqué a su rostro y, por fin, me permití cerrar los ojos sólo para poder besarlo, pero antes lo miré de cerca. Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos; su aliento golpeaba contra mi rostro y ese era el único afrodisíaco que yo necesitaba para sentir partes de mi cuerpo palpitar como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Parecía como si el corazón ahora se encontrase justo en aquel lugar que yo había reservado para Edward. Sin saberlo, guarde este momento para él.

Nos besamos mientras yo pasaba una de mis piernas al otro lado de su cuerpo, dejándome así, aún con esos pequeños pedazos de tela, a horcajadas sobre él. Este había sido, sin duda, el momento más hermoso de toda mi vida. El día que mi alma y la de Edward se hicieron una sola.

Pude sentir su entrepierna frotando con mi recién descubierto y nuevo sitio para el corazón. Edward tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la boca entreabierta mientras me miraba inclinada sobre él. Era la viva imagen de sexo y amor. Estaba completamente serio; pero en esa seriedad había mil sentimientos que compartíamos el uno por el otro.

Posó sus manos en mis caderas; su agarre era duro pero sin lastimarme. Rodó para poder quedar encima de mí y entonces lo supe. Edward soltó un gruñido que me dejó saber lo que venía: estaba a punto de desnudarnos, y así lo hizo.

Primero retiró su ropa, y luego la mía. Entonces fuimos plenamente conscientes de la desnudez del otro. Comencé a abrir mis piernas para que el se acomodara correctamente.

—Si te duele, Bella, si te lastimo… –Posé mis dedos sobre sus labios.

—No lo harás… Entra en mí, por favor.

Y así lo hizo, lentamente pude sentir cómo esa parte de su anatomía se introducía despacio en mí. Estoy segura que él sintió, tanto como yo, aquella pieza en mi cuerpo que se rompía. Estaba por detenerse pero un movimiento de mis caderas bastó para que él siguiera.

No dolió. Me incomodó al principio, pero no dolió. La precisión de sus caricias, su entrega y su expresión, de su cuerpo la tensión, comenzaron a hacer estragos en alguna zona de mi estómago. Podía sentir cómo cada terminal nerviosa se alertaba conforme sus caderas se movían al compás de las mías. Entraba y salía una y otra vez.

Ambos susurrábamos el nombre del otro indefinidas veces, mezclados con un "te amo" o alguna otra palabra que nos incitaba a seguir.

Y así, nuestros cuerpos inexpertos encontraron su lugar, no importaba que yo fuera la primera, el amor lo guiaba por los lugares correctos. Me sentía en el cielo.

La determinación con la que mi huésped embestía la entrada hacia mi cuerpo una y otra vez fue lo que me llevaron a perder la conciencia de todo. Sentí que morí por un segundo, un segundo me elevé de donde nos encontrábamos, mi cuerpo dejó de tocar la tierra, y después de eso una explosión en mi interior me hizo soltar ruidos más fuertes, ruidos de los que me habría avergonzado.

No lo hice, no sentí vergüenza. Mis dedos se aferraban a la espalda de Edward con tanta fuerza que mis manos dolían. Ruidos desconocidos para mí seguían brotando de mi garganta, mientras Edward hacía lo mismo; se desplomó, gruñendo, haciéndome saber que habíamos alcanzado el cielo juntos, todo su peso caía sobre mí.

Mi corazón regresó a su lugar original —en mi pecho— y ahí se desataron millones de latidos frenéticos. El órgano situado a la altura de su pecho, el que me acababa de entregar, chocaba con el mío, el que hace mucho ya le había dado. En verdad, esta vez de forma literal, nuestros corazones estaban a punto de tocarse.

Después de unos segundos, mientras la respiración de ambos se acompasaba, levantó su rostro para mirarme, el cual estaba antes enterrado en mi cuello.

—Eres mi cielo, mi todo, Bella, mi todo. Te amo de una manera que jamás terminaría de expresar, ni siquiera este acto de amor que acabamos de tener bastaría… ni siquiera haberte tenido basta para que sepas cuánto te amo. Gracias.

Me besó en la frente y yo lo abracé con toda la fuerza de la que fui capaz. Después de besar mi frente bajó un poco su cuerpo y así pudo recostarse sobre mi pecho. Ambos seguíamos desnudos.

—¿Edward?

—Dime, Bella.

—Dime de qué manera me amas, dime cuánto, dímelo de nuevo, quiero saberlo. Quiero escucharte toda la noche hablándome de eso. —Soltó una risita pero no dijo nada por unos momentos. Después me contestó con otra pregunta:

—¿Sabes que el sonido de tu corazón es el más hermoso para mí? —me preguntó pegando más su oreja. Yo sólo rodé los ojos.

—¿Vas a decírmelo? —Se estaba haciendo el interesante.

—No sé qué más decirte, Bella, quiero estar contigo toda mi vida, todos los días, quiero ser quien despierte a tu lado, quiero ser quien te vista por las mañanas, quien te acompañe siempre, quien te desvista por las noches, quiero cocinarte, levantarte cuando caigas, que me levantes cuando yo lo haga, quiero lavar tu cuerpo en el baño, quiero chocar con tu cuerpo en la madrugada, que me robes las cobijas mientras durmamos, que peleemos por el control remoto de la televisión, que decidas qué películas quieres ver… siempre.

—Te amo. —No necesitaba escuchar más.

Nos quedamos un rato más allí, recostados, disfrutando de la compañía que el otro nos otorgaba, hasta que comenzamos a vestirnos, sabiendo que las monjas despertaban muy temprano y que nos podrían ver. Una vez vestidos, nos dimos un suave beso en los labios y nos despedimos sabiendo que nos veríamos mañana… y muchos más días, porque faltaba poco para poder estar juntos, como él dijo… siempre.

...**...**...

Me encontraba en mi dormitorio. Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde aquella hermosa noche en el bosque, mi corazón se hinchaba de felicidad cada que lo recordaba. Faltaban escasos tres días para mi cumpleaños, por lo que mañana Edward mandaría la responsiva al Vaticano para así renunciar al sacerdocio.

Me enteré de que Alice había estado hablando con Jasper por medio de cartas. Yo no tenía ni idea, pero esa mujercita parecía tener todo arreglado: cuando saliera de aquí, me quedaría un tiempo con Jasper, mientras Edward lo arreglaba todo. Edward estuvo de acuerdo. Ninguno podía estar más feliz.

Estaba nerviosa por lo que pasaría en estos días, pero segura de que nuestro amor sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar toda clase de cosas.

Mientras meditaba, Alice ya se había quedado dormida pero yo no tenía ni un poco de sueño. Me dispuse a salir de la habitación; con suerte, me toparía con Edward y pasaríamos un tiempo, aunque fuera pequeño, juntos.

Mis pies me llevaron directo a la capilla. No sabía a ciencia cierta qué me llevó hasta allí… pero lo que vi me dejó congelada en mi lugar, con el corazón imposible de acelerarse porque... estaba rompiéndose.

Era Edward…

_Y por fin, el cura se entregó a sus deseos, a sus instintos, pero por sobre todo, se entregó a su amor. La mujer que él amaba había dicho las palabras más ciertas que jamás en su vida había escuchado. "hacer el amor es… es reducir el universo entero en un solo cuerpo… en un solo ser, y ese ser, se dilata tanto de amor que así alcanza a Dios."_

_Era verdad, eso era amor, y él estaba completamente enamorado de la mujer que le penetraba con la mirada._

_Y así, el sacerdote y la mujer que se le entregaba en cuerpo y alma se encontraron desnudos, con la única presencia de la luna envidiosa de lo que bajo ella ocurría… envidiaba la belleza de aquella castaña que bajo el cura se tensaba, envidiaba que un hombre la amara de esa manera._

_...Y así, el sacerdote y la mujer que se le entregaba en cuerpo y alma aprendieron a amarse de diferentes maneras…_

_...Y así, el sacerdote y la mujer que se le entregaba en cuerpo y alma consumaron su amor…_

_...Y así, aprendieron a pecar… _

* * *

**Hola, chicas. Paso rapido xq ando enferma o no se q pasa.**

**Ya se acordaron del cap, no?**

**Haha no es un lemon, no sé escribirlos, mas bn creo q redacte cómo hicieron el amor. Les gustó?**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	13. Un Corazón Roto

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Capítulo XII. Un Corazón Roto.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

_Era Edward…_

Infinita melancolía embargaba el rostro del hombre que yo amaba, toda su expresión estaba inundada de tristeza, una tristeza que de vez en cuando lo hacía sonreír. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Una situación así sólo podía significar una cosa: Edward no quería dejar su Iglesia, Edward no quería renunciar a esto… Edward quería seguir aquí, y por mí, renegaba lo que en verdad era: un sacerdote. Edward amaba esta vida y la iba a abandonar por mí. ¡Era de verdad yo quien causaba este dolor?

Caminaba de un lado a otro, con los ojos rojitos e hinchados por las lágrimas que derramaba; sus mejillas y nariz se encontraban igualmente enrojecidas, miraba la imagen de Jesús con algo que pude identificar como clemencia, añoranza. ¿Cómo podía decir yo que lo amaba y dejarlo sufrir así?

Pero la realidad era que ambos sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos, ¿no? Yo sabía que a Edward le costaría trabajo, él lo sabía.

_No esperes que sea fácil, esto le cuesta trabajo, pero él te ama, él tiene que pasar por este proceso, quédate a su lado para que sea más fácil…_

Algunas veces la maldita voz en mi cabeza podía llegar a ser más que buena. Por supuesto, esto le dolería... demasiado, pero él me amaba, yo le amaba, ambos decidimos que su felicidad estaría a mi lado, ambos sabíamos que uno no podía vivir sin el otro. Yo le apoyaría… sí, eso haría. Él iba a sufrir por esto pero yo sería su apoyo y todo sería más llevadero Además, me gustaba pensar que aquella sonrisa en sus labios era porque yo también ocupaba su mente en estos momentos.

Estaba dispuesta a darme la vuelta y marcharme cuando sucedió.

La máscara de melancolía, la de la tristeza, la leve sonrisa… todo desapareció de momento para darle paso a la imagen que marcaría mi vida por siempre. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras apretaba sus puños; Edward temblaba de pies a cabeza, sacudido por los sollozos que salían de su garganta, su rostro se crispó en una mueca de dolor tan inmensa y tan fuerte que con sólo verla mi corazón amenazaba con morir.

¿De verdad Edward iba a ser capaz de hacer esto? ¿Iba a ser capaz de abandonar esto y ser feliz conmigo? ¿Qué pasaba si se arrepentía… qué pasaba cuando se diera cuenta de que yo no era lo que él verdaderamente quería? ¿Qué iba a pasar conmigo cuando lo viera sufrir y yo no supiera qué hacer para hacerlo feliz?

La decisión de estar juntos no era la mejor… no si él no estaba seguro, no si en unos años se iba a arrepentir, no si él iba a sufrir tanto. Miré un momento más a Edward, tenía ganas de correr hacia él, abrazarlo y pedirle que me mirara, decirle que lo amaba, que recordara que él también me amaba… pero en ese momento, Edward no me necesitaba a mí. Me di la vuelta no queriendo ver a Edward sufrir de esa manera nunca más. Lo último que escuché fue un sollozo que terminó por desgarrar mi corazón.

Mis pies me condujeron automáticamente al único lugar que me permitía pensar. Ahí dejé correr mis lágrimas, una tras otra; hasta en estos momentos teníamos que estar tan conectados: mientras él lloraba, yo lo hacía. Razones similares pero no iguales, él lloraba por dejar todo atrás… yo lloraba por no saber si debía dejarlo a él.

¿Podía yo ser tan egoísta como para llevármelo, como para alejarlo de esto? La respuesta era no. Nunca había sido egoísta, ni siquiera con las personas que no me importaban; no iba a serlo con la persona que más amaba. Entonces la pregunta era: ¿podía yo ser tan fuerte para hacerlo, para irme sin él? La respuesta no la sabía…

Tenía la imagen de Edward grabada en mi memoria. Esa imagen me iba a perseguir por el resto de mis días, sabiéndome la causante de aquel dolor. Si bien yo tenía la culpa, la solución recaía únicamente en mí.

Comencé a recordar la noche que estuvimos juntos. Con una misma persona pasé los sentimientos más extremos: fui inmensamente feliz, y ahora era inmensamente desdichada. Edward logró que la alegría y el dolor tuvieran casi un mismo significado.

La noche estaba helada y yo no estaba del todo cubierta. Temblaba por la rabia, rabia por haber conocido el verdadero amor, por primera vez estaba amando de verdad y presentía que se me iba de las manos, rabia porque tenía que dejarlo atrás. Temblaba por el frío que recorría mi cuerpo, un frío completamente ajeno al que hacía temblar a los árboles. Este frío tenía otra naturaleza: era el frío de saber lo que se venía.

El aire hacía que mis cabellos se azotaran por todo mi rostro, dejando así algunos mechones pegados a mis mejillas por las lágrimas. De pronto escuché pasos detrás de mí.

_No, no por favor… no ahora…_

—¿Bella? —dijo una voz increíblemente hermosa, la que yo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, una voz quebrada por las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas.

Me giré lentamente para toparme con el amor de mi vida, con el cura que hace unos meses despertaba en mí una atracción increíble, por el que tiempo después me enamoré perdidamente, por el que ahora sufría de una manera inefable. Por el que daría mi vida.

Imaginé que mi aspecto y el suyo eran semejantes. Ambos teníamos la cara hinchada de tanto llorar, ambos nos veíamos cansados por el esfuerzo al sollozar. Ambos estábamos tristes, aunque él ya había recuperado su pequeña sonrisa. Como si estuviera ahora tranquilo.

_Talvez deberías hablar primero con él…_

—Edward… ¿qué haces aquí? —Eso sonó estúpido. Él siempre venía aquí, siempre nos veíamos aquí. Pero no a esta hora, no era común. Frunció el ceño cuando vio mis ojos, se sentó a mi lado y pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? —Podría hacerle la misma pregunta, pero la repentina cercanía de su cuerpo me hizo todo más difícil. Comencé a llorar de nuevo sabiendo que nuestros minutos estaban contados—. Bella, no entiendo… mírame, Bella, ¿qué sucede?

Me aferré a su pecho y lloré y lloré, debía aprovechar esto, debía memorizar su aroma, la calidez de su piel, lo bien que se sentía abrazarlo… debía memorizar sus labios, debía memorizar el color de sus ojos, debía memorizar cómo se sentían sus cabellos enredados en mis dedos.

Me separé de su pecho y comencé a besarlo como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera el día que hicimos el amor lo besé así, ni siquiera nuestro primer beso fue tan fuerte, nunca en un gesto tan simple como éste imprimí tantos sentimientos a la vez. No sólo era amor, era mi despedida. Edward me separó gentilmente con el ceño fruncido, aunque vi que él nuevamente tenía los ojos mojados. Estaba segura que había degustado el sabor del adiós en mis labios.

—Bella, por favor, dime qué sucede… —Respiré profundo para poder hablar.

—Es sólo que… soñé que te perdía… una pesadilla, sólo necesitaba aire. Y ahora que estás aquí, quería sentirte cerca. Perderte es lo peor que puede pasarme, necesito que me abraces. Lo siento. —Me abrazó con fuerza mientras juraba que nunca íbamos a separarnos. ¡Qué lejos estaba mi Edward de la verdad! Él no podía prometer algo así, porque no estaba sólo en sus manos. Él era tan poco egoísta como yo. Él se quedaba a mi lado por no lastimarme igual que yo me iba por hacerlo feliz.

Nos quedamos un rato así, abrazados, yo escuchando los latidos de su corazón, los cuales hacían un sonido parecido al _"tic tac" _de un reloj, como burlándose de mí, marcando el tiempo que me quedaba a su lado.

—¿Edward?

—Dime, Bella.

—¿Cuándo mandarás la carta? —Yo sabía esa respuesta, pero necesitaba sacar el tema a colación. Levanté mi rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos, vi cómo una sombra pasó por sus ojos, casi imperceptible.

Casi.

—Mañana muy temprano. Será cuestión de tiempo, Bella, lo prometo.

—Lo sé, sólo era curiosidad. Hey, Edward, ¿confías en mí? —Mi respiración estaba acelerada, era su manera de pedirme a gritos que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer, parecía que mi cuerpo trataba de detenerme, pero por primera vez, mi mente pudo más que él. Esta vez mi mente ordenó algo, y mi cuerpo tuvo que obedecer.

—Sabes que sí lo hago, ¿por qué?

—¿Podrías mandar esa carta pasado mañana? —La voz luchaba por quebrarse, intentaba rebelarse ante mi mente, pero no lo logró, con mucho esfuerzo mi voz era firme. Entonces se me ocurrió una idea, así Edward no sospecharía—. No, no pasado mañana, mándala el día de mi cumpleaños, que sea mi regalo. Sé que es estúpido, pero me gusta la idea. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Sonrió mientras acariciaba mi rostro. Inmediatamente las lágrimas comenzaron a luchar por salir para así demostrarle a Edward que algo iba mal conmigo, pero no las dejé.

—Está bien, Bella, como quieras. —Suspiré con alivio. Necesitaba tiempo para hacer lo que debía hacer, o en su defecto, para arrepentirme—. Pero, aun así, no te librarás de mi otro regalo. —Me costaba trabajo hacer esto, definitivamente tomar esta decisión era más difícil que cualquier otra cosa. Sonreí con demasiado esfuerzo.

—Edward, ¿confías en mí? —Soltó una carcajada, a la cual mi corazón respondió quebrándose. Obviamente las cosas estaban saliendo bien, Edward tomaba esto como una broma, como algo gracioso. No tenía ni idea.

—Sí, Bella, lo hago.

—¿Podrías darme mi regalo ahora? Lo que sea… dámelo. Por favor. —Nuevamente Edward frunció el ceño, las cosas comenzaban a ser sospechosas para él, pero debía de tratar, quería llevarme algo conmigo, algo que me recordase que todo esto era verdad, algo que me diera a entender que alguna vez estuve al lado del hombre más maravilloso, quería tener una prueba física de que hubo alguna vez un hombre dispuesto a dejar todo por mí.

—Sabes que no te puedo negar nada, pero esto arruinaría las cosas, Bella, la sorpresa del regalo. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aguafiestas con tu cumpleaños? —Volvió a reír.

—Lo sé, pero… ese día, el día de mi cumpleaños… es el día que me marcho, seguro mis padres vendrán, no sé, sólo presiento que no podrás dármelo. —De verdad, sino me lo daba hoy, no me lo daría jamás… deseché ese pensamiento antes de que el dolor me traicionara.

—Muy bien, hoy es miércoles, tu cumpleaños es el sábado, ¿qué te parece si te lo doy el viernes?

—Por favor… —El tono lastimado de mi voz fue suficiente para que Edward suspirase rendido. Se puso de pie y besó mi frente, luego besó mis labios y por último tomó mis manos y besó mis nudillos. Mi alma se desgarraba poco a poco, dejando así trozos que jamás volverían a juntarse.

—Espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Voy por él, no tardo —dijo, pareció dudar un poco y se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta. Me la puso encima y se marchó.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando ya venía de regreso con una cajita negra en sus manos. Se sentó a mi lado de nuevo y besó mi mejilla.

—Vale, feliz cumpleaños adelantado. Te amo, viejita. —Traté de sonreír, pero no pude evitar llorar. Mis lágrimas ganaron esta batalla—. No llores, Bella, sino me arrepentiré y no te daré nada; anda, sonríe si quieres que te lo dé.

Sonreí aún con las lágrimas nublando mi vista, abrió la cajita y se me fue el aire.

Dentro había un precioso collar de plata, o eso me pareció, del cual colgaba una piedra de esmeralda amorfa. No tenía una forma específica, simplemente estaba ahí, colgando de la cadenita, como en este momento colgaba mi corazón. Era exactamente el color de ojos que tenía Edward. Más lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, esta vez con el permiso de mi mente. Los tres querían llorar: mi mente, mis ojos y mi corazón.

—Vamos, Bella, no llores. Date la vuelta, te la voy a poner. —Obedecí y dejé que sus dedos rozaran mi cuello mientras ponía el collar en su lugar; cuando lo vi más de cerca, me percaté que no era plata, sino oro blanco. Cuando terminó de abrocharlo a mis espaldas, depositó un suave y cálido beso en mis hombros. Me giré nuevamente para poder mirarlo y me di cuenta que me había equivocado. Sus ojos eran aun más luminosos que cualquier piedra preciosa. La esmeralda no tenía vida como sus ojos.

—Te va bien, me gusta cómo se te ve.

—No debiste gastar tanto, Edward —le dije con la voz entrecortada. Me tomó el rostro con ambas manos y me sonrió.

—Gastaría todo lo que tengo en ti; mi vida, mi dinero, mi tiempo, mis sueños, todo lo que pudiera darte, lo haría, ¿de acuerdo?, pero no gasté un solo centavo. Era de mi madre.

—¿Era? ¿Por qué se lo has quitado? Talvez le moleste que me lo des…

—No, Bella, bueno. Mis padres en realidad son mis tíos, mi hermano es mi primo. Crecí con ellos desde que tenía dos años de edad. Mis verdaderos padres murieron cuando yo era apenas un bebé, así que me crió la hermana de mi madre. Los veo como tales, aunque biológicamente no lo sean. Este collar era de mi madre biológica, se llamaba Elizabeth.

—Vaya, Edward. Lo siento… nunca me lo habías dicho... –Me interrumpió posando sus dedos en mis labios mientras negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo aún.

—No le di importancia, Bella, tranquila. No los recuerdo. No duele porque en realidad yo crecí en una familia, tengo mamá, tengo papá, tengo un hermano….no duele. Entonces, ¿te gustó?

—Me encantó, es precioso —le dije. No pudo haberme dado algo más hermoso y significativo; este collar sería el recordatorio perfecto para saber en un futuro que Edward fue real.

—A ella le gustaría. No la recuerdo, pero Esme siempre me habló de ella. Sé que a mi madre… que a mis dos madres, les habría gustado esto, que yo fuera feliz al lado de una mujer. —Yo no quería que él hiciese esto por ellas, debía hacerlo por él.

—Sí, talvez les habría gustado… —fue lo único que pude decir. Edward besaba mi cabeza mientras yo buscaba de no sé dónde valor… necesitaba mucho valor.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato más, yo rezaba para que el tiempo se detuviese justo ahí y nos dejara ser felices. Le rezaba a un Dios que jamás me escucharía, ya que no lo merecía, le rezaba a un Dios al cual alguna vez pretendí robarle uno de sus hijos, le rezaba al Dios que nunca cumpliría mis plegarias dado que yo no fui precisamente una buena hija. Le rezaba al Dios que era la barrera entre Edward y yo, entre mi felicidad y mi agonía, a aquél que alguna vez pretendí vencer.

—Bella, está por amanecer, tú sabes que todos despiertan temprano, no quiero que te encuentren fuera de la cama, anda, ve a tu habitación, nos vemos en un rato en el desayuno.

—Sí, nos vemos… ¿Edward? —No lo di tiempo para responderme, lo abracé con todas las fuerzas de las que fui capaz, dejando en ese abrazo mi vida, lo tomé por los hombros y lo besé, lo besé fuerte, sin detenerme a pensar en si era dulce o no, simplemente era la manera más precisa de grabar con fuego sus labios sobre los míos—. Te amo, te amo más que a mi vida, más que a mí misma, Edward.

—Cálmate, Bella, hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo… —Dejó la frase a medias, y de pronto el entendimiento inundó su mirada—. Bella, ¿qué pasa? Dime la verdad. ¿Te estás despidiendo de mí? —preguntó con miedo. Debía pensar en algo rápido.

—No digas tonterías, Edward. No haría eso, vamos a estar juntos siempre —dije eso con convicción, sabiendo que era verdad, aunque me alejara físicamente, él y yo estaríamos juntos—, ¿está bien? Siempre. Déjate de ideas absurdas. —Volví a besarlo con fuerza, y sabiendo que mi determinación comenzaba a flaquear, me puse de pie y me marche de ahí, estaba a unos metros de distancia cuando me giré a verlo—. Te amo —le dije lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él me escuchase.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y ahí dejé que las lágrimas corriesen de nuevo libremente. Alice despertó y corrió a abrazarme.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? –me preguntó, visiblemente alterada.

—Alice, tienes que ayudarme… —Necesitaba de ella para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, aunque la vida se me fuese de las manos, le daría vida a él aunque la mía se quedara perdida en este convento.

_El sacerdote necesitaba un tiempo a solas con el otro gran amor de su vida. Edward sabía sin quién no podría vivir. Edward sabía que esto iba a ser difícil, pero no podía ni siquiera imaginar la vida sin Isabella en ella._

_Entró a la capilla, con el afán de decir adiós a aquel lugar, pero no a lo que él creía. Él seguiría amando a Dios, seguiría amando todo lo que tuviera que ver con Él, lo haría al lado de la mujer que amaba. _

_Edward miraba todo con melancolía, sabiendo que extrañaría eso, pero era un precio justo a pagar. ¿Le dolía? Claro que le dolía. Ese había sido su hogar por casi cuatro años, pero ya no importaba, él amaba a Bella más que a cualquier cosa; su nuevo hogar era al lado de ella._

_El cura ni se imaginaba que, mientras él se despedía de todo, la mujer que amaba lo miraba atormentada; Isabella moría del dolor ahí mismo de saber que él sufriese, por razones muy distintas a las que ella creía._

_Edward tuvo un momento de duda: ¿qué pasaría si eligiera la Iglesia? Lo imaginó. Imaginó su vida ahí, dando la misa de siempre, haciendo lo que antaño lo había hecho feliz. Lo imaginó sin los ojos castaños mirándolo._

_La sola idea de saberse sin ella le produjo tal dolor que el corazón se le desgarró, no podía siquiera imaginar una vida sin Bella, la vida sin ella para él sería muerte._

_Él lo tenía claro, era capaz de enfrentarlo todo, siempre y cuando ella estuviese a su lado, por eso la necesitaba, por eso su decisión era quedarse con ella, por que la amaba. Los sollozos salían uno tras otro, se sentía estúpido, llorando por algo que, según él, no iba a pasar._

_Jamás imaginó que Bella lo miraba de lejos, si hubiera sabido, él le habría explicado que su dolor se debía únicamente a la idea de perderla. Eso ella no lo supo._

_Bella se marchó de ahí, con una idea que Edward no iba a aclararle._

_El cura no sabía que, pronto, sus miedos se cumplirían._

_Estuvo un rato con su ángel, feliz de poder tenerla entre sus brazos, feliz de saberse dueño de su amor, feliz de la vida que, según las absurdas expectativas del sacerdote, le esperaba al lado de aquella mujer._

_La vida seguía ensañada con el sacerdote y la joven que se habían atrevido a desafiar límites que no debían ser desafiados. _

* * *

**Ah, sí, bueno, ya se viene el drama... ¿lo siento? La verdad es que no, me hace feliz herirlas MMUAHAHAHA, ok, no, no se preocupen que ya falta poco para el final así que no sufrirán mucho. Faltan tres caps más dos epílogos. Mañana saco otro cap.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	14. La Carta

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Capítulo XIII. La Carta.**

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

Sábado…

Estaba contento porque hoy Bela cumpliría su mayoría de edad; por fin hoy era su cumpleaños. Aún nos quedaban tantas cosas por vivir, ambos éramos jóvenes, ambos nos amábamos. Hoy mismo enviaría la responsiva al Vaticano, esperaba que las cosas salieran bien y que pronto pudiéramos estar juntos.

Últimamente había notado a Bella un tanto extraña. Noe exactamente de una mala manera; estaba demasiado apegada a mí, más cariñosa que de costumbre, me pedía que nos viéramos en las madrugadas. No es que me molestara, amaba que se portara así, pero había algo agridulce en todo eso.

Cuando estábamos juntos no dejaba de abrazarme, de besarme y de decirme cuánto me amaba. Adoraba esta faceta tan cariñosa de ella, pero cada que decía te amo, y después se despedía por las noches diciendo adiós, una punzada en mi pecho taladraba fuerte ahí donde mi corazón latía. No entendía bien el porqué, pero al otro día, cuando la miraba en misa y en clases, todo temor se disipaba.

Estaba guardando lo necesario para salir en una pequeña maletita cuando una de las monjas llamó a mi puerta.

—Padre, la Madre Superiora lo llama.

En realidad, en estos momentos, no estaba para lo que siempre tenía que decirme. Algo referente a mi trato con Bella. Después de todo, hoy se acabaría esto, la primera persona después de Bella que se enteraría de mi decisión en cuanto regresara del correo, sería la Madre superiora, así que qué más daba.

—Angélica, dile por favor que en este momento estoy algo ocupado, estoy a punto de salir, cuando regrese yo iré a buscarla.

Antes de ir a la oficina de correos hablaría un rato con Bella en la colina; tenía que felicitarla y darle sus buenos días y entonces podría irme.

Cuando bajé al comedor, vi que la pequeña Alice ya estaba ahí, aunque estaba sola. Su rostro de veía algo preocupado, triste. ¿Dónde estaba Bella? De nuevo la punzada en mi pecho atacó. Esperaba que llegara pronto.

Pero el desayuno pasó y Bella jamás apareció, ¿dónde se había metido? Terminando de desayunar, me dirigí a la colina, con la esperanza de encontrarla allí; sino estaba ahí, entonces iría directo a su habitación; talvez estaba enferma. Mi corazón se relajó cuando vi a alguien recargado en el tronco del viejo árbol. La tranquilidad duró sólo unos segundos, ya que al acercarme, una figura menudita con cabello corto y negro era la que estaba allí. No era mi Bella.

…_Cantaré una vez más para ti_

_luego tendremos que de verdad separarnos._

_Tú has sido lo único que está bien_

_dentro de todo lo que he hecho..._

—¿Alice? —Cuando giró su rostro en mi dirección, pude ver que sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas. Alice estaba llorando.

—Lo siento, padre… —dijo con la voz rota. Esto estaba mal, algo dentro de mí me gritaba alguna cosa que no lograba procesar, que no quería aceptar. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, me dolían los pulmones, necesitaba... necesitaba...

—¿Dónde está Bella, Alice? —Ella sólo negó con la cabeza y pude escuchar el _"crack"_ de mi corazón.

—Alice, ¿dónde está Bella? —volví a preguntarle, no muy seguro de querer escuchar esa respuesta; pude percatarme de que mi voz también ya estaba rota.

Como respuesta, ella tan sólo me tendió un sobre, sin remitente, sin ninguno otra cosa que no fuera la infantil letra de mi Bella. _Edward_, rezaba la parte posterior de la carta.

…_Difícilmente puedo mirarte,_

_pero cada vez que lo hago_

_sé que lo lograremos,_

_en cualquier parte,_

_lejos de aquí…_

Fui directo a mi habitación, con el corazón amenazando con salir de mi pecho. Las manos me temblaban mientras intentaban aferrar aquel trozo enorme de papel que estaba impregnado de mi Bella, su letra en el sobre parecía llamarme con fuerza, con gritos. En cuanto llegué, me senté en la cama, y la abrí con parsimonia, como si atrasando el momento pudiera revertirlo.

_Edward:_

_Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar a escribir esta carta… podría empezar por decir que te amo, pero eso ya lo sabes. Quiero que entiendas que jamás voy a olvidarme de ti, nunca voy a dejar de sentir esto tan grande y tan fuerte, siempre serás el amor de mi vida. A pesar de eso, es necesario que me vaya._

_Yo sé que me amas, no voy a decir que no, pero yo no puedo alejarte de lo que es tu vida, y perdóname, por favor, pero tampoco tengo ni la fuerza ni la capacidad para luchar contra Dios, es una batalla que él va a ganar, lo siento, Edward._

_No quería espiarte, pero no pude evitarlo, te vi cuando te despedías de esto a lo que tú estás habituado, y el dolor que sentiste es algo que no puedo manejar, si supiera que todo se arreglaría, me quedaría a tu lado, y te ayudaría a superarlo, ¿pero cómo se supera el abandonar a Dios? ¿Cómo supera un cura el fallarle a su religión? Nunca vas a ser feliz con eso en tu espalda, y yo lo único que quiero para ti es tu felicidad. Debes saber que lo único que hago es buscar tu bien. Y nada más._

_Me gustaría haberte conocido en circunstancias diferentes, que tú no fueras un sacerdote, entonces hoy estaríamos juntos, haríamos planes de vida, no tendríamos que escondernos tras un árbol para besarnos y tú me presentarías a tu familia; pero las cosas no pudieron ser de otra manera. Las cosas se dieron de este modo, y te juro que aun así no me arrepiento, eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, siempre serás lo mejor de mi vida, eso debes saberlo. A cada paso que dé, agradeceré a la vida el que te haya puesto en mi camino, con cada latido de mi corazón me aferraré a tu recuerdo, pensaré en tu cuerpo calentando el mío. Te lo juro._

_A veces me pregunto de la existencia de aquél al que tú tanto amas, sé que está ahí, pero, ¿de verdad es un ser tan bueno? ¿Por qué se empeñó en hacer nacer este amor si iba a ser imposible? No se conformó con que uno se enamorara del otro… talvez yo no he sido una buena hija y merecía esta clase de castigo, pero tu le habías entregado tu vida y aún así también te está castigando a ti._

_Diría que lo siento, que lamento haber entrado a tu vida, pero no me arrepiento de nada, me llevo los mejores recuerdos para soportar toda una vida, tus manos se quedan grabadas en mi piel y tu voz siempre resonará en mi cabeza. Tus ojos están más que memorizados y tu aliento siempre me acompañará dentro en mi memoria. No estarás físicamente conmigo, pero te llevo dentro de mí, sé que estarás siempre a mi lado._

_Lo único que lamento es mi total falta de valentía, sé que una carta no es la mejor manera para despedirme, pero sé también que teniendo tu figura frente a mí, todo se me saldría de las manos. Además, no quiero que te lleves una última impresión mía diferente. Recuérdame alegre, feliz, como cuando estábamos en la colina, como cuando hicimos el amor, si me vieras mientras me despido, te quedarías con una imagen tan pobre de mí, y no deseo eso._

_Sigue con este sueño, Edward, sigue adelante con lo que es tu vida, yo te amaré por ambos. Te amaré de aquí hasta que se me acabe la vida. Siempre, amor mío._

_PD. Te quedas muy dentro de mí. Te amo._

_Siempre tuya_

_Bella._

Leí la carta un número incontable de veces; no estaba seguro de si lo hacía por leer, entre líneas, que todo aquello era algún tipo de broma. Talvez la leí tantas veces sólo para hacer tiempo, le estaba dando tiempo a ella de llegar y abrazar mi espalda, le daba unos minutos a mi ángel para que regresara.

Ni una ni otra cosa sucedió. No era una broma y Bella simplemente no regresó.

…_Anímate, anímate..._

_como si tuvieras otra opción._

_Aun cuando no puedas escuchar mi voz,_

_debes saber que estaré a tu lado, amor._

_Más alto, más alto_

_y correremos por nuestras vidas._

_Apenas puedo hablar...pero entiendo_

_Porqué no puedes elevar tu voz para decirlo…_

Comencé a estrujar la carta con toda mi fuerza, como si aquel trozo de papel fuera el culpable de todo lo que pasaba, me di cuenta de que mi rostro de encontraba bañando en lágrimas. Nunca antes mi pecho había dolido de esta manera, nunca antes mi corazón había amenazado con dejar de latir.

¿Te amaré por ambos? Ella no podía hacerme esto, ella no podía abandonarme, ella tenía que quedarse conmigo, yo era capaz de todo, de todo si ella estaba a mi lado, enfrentaría al mismo Diablo si ella estaba conmigo, pero si ella me dejaba entonces yo no era nada, no era nadie. Un absoluto Don nadie.

"_No quería espiarte, pero no pude evitarlo, te vi cuando te despedías de esto a lo que tú estás habituado, y el dolor que sentiste es algo que no puedo manejar…"_

Los malditos malos entendidos, siempre separándonos una y otra vez. Yo sufría por ella, mi dolor era por ella, era una pesadilla en la cual ella me abandonaba, y ahora eso se había vuelto realidad. Bella me dejó.

"_Lo único que lamento es mi total falta de valentía, sé que una carta no es la mejor manera para despedirme, pero sé que teniendo tu figura frente a mí, todo se me saldría de las manos…"_

…_Al pensar que no podré ver más tus ojos_

_se me hace muy difícil el no llorar._

_Y mientras nos despedimos_

_Estoy a punto de hacerlo…_

Mi corazón sangraba, podía sentirlo, el aire me faltaba y mis rodillas temblaban. Mi cerebro trataba de asimilar la realidad que mi corazón le gritaba, pero no podía. Simplemente no entraba dentro de mi cabeza que Bella ya no estuviera a mi lado. Era algo que nunca acabaría de entender, nunca podría aceptarlo.

_Nunca podría aceptarlo…_

No, claro que no podía aceptarlo, no podía dejarla ir.

Salí corriendo de allí, directo al despacho de la madre superiora. No me importaba mi aspecto, que seguramente era el de un hombre muerto al que habían hechizado para poder moverse, no me importaba lo que pensara nadie, tenía que recuperarla. Entré sin tocar la puerta y la enfrenté.

—¡¿Dónde está Isabella Swan? —le grité a la señora Backer. Se sobresaltó por mi aspecto y mi tono de voz.

—Se fue esta mañana, habló con sus padres y… —Yo no la dejé continuar.

—¡¿CÓMO SE PUEDE IR UNA ALUMNA SIN QUE YO LO SEPA? —grité, azotando un puño sobre su escritorio.

Estaba perdiendo el control de la situación, desde que vi el comedor con su lugar vacío, perdí la noción de todo. Ahora parecía un desquiciado.

—Le recuerdo, padre, que esta mañana mandé a la hermana Angélica para avisarle, pero usted dijo que estaba ocupado…

Y el mundo se me cayó encima…

"_Padre, la Madre Superiora lo llama."_

"_Angélica, dile por favor que en este momento estoy algo ocupado, estoy a punto de salir, cuando regrese yo iré a buscarla." _

Tuve la oportunidad de detenerla, tuve el chance de decirle que no lo hiciera, pude haber hecho algo, pude… pero no lo hice…

Caí en la butaca más cercana que estaba a mi alcance. Los sollozos de desesperación, llenos de rabia no dejaban de brotarme, la ira era toda contra ella. ¿Por qué no esperó a hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué no preguntó nada?

"_Siempre cometo el mismo error contigo. Veo… o escucho cosas y todo me da a entender una cosa, y nunca te escucho y me enfado y pienso cosas que no son."_

A mí me pasó tantas veces, tantas veces peleamos o discutimos por los malos entendidos, y ahora uno finalmente nos logró separar.

"_Nunca, ¿me oyes?, nunca nos vamos a separar, nada ni nadie lo hará, sé que el destino se ha empeñado en separarnos, pero tú y yo lucharemos contra él, y seguiremos juntos. Te lo prometo."_

¿Y esa promesa? ¿Por qué no la cumplió?

Recordé la noche que pasamos juntos, el día que hicimos el amor, recordé la primera vez que la vi, en aquella misa que tanto maldije y que ahora era la que había marcado mi vida para siempre. Recordé cuando la vi tirada en el suelo llena de barro, cuando dijo mi nombre por primera vez, el día que lloraba y se quedó dormida en mis brazos, esa tarde descubrí que ella también me quería, recordé nuestro primer beso.

Todo pasaba ante mí como si de una película se tratase, no en cámara lenta, sino a una velocidad que a penas podía captar. Como hojas de un libro que van pasando frente a mis ojos sin tiempo de leerlas con atención. Era mi vida al lado de Bella la que pasaba ante mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada por recuperarla…

Todos los malos entendidos… cuando la miré con aquel muchacho y creí que era Aron, y en verdad era amigo de Alice…

Alice…

Entonces una idea cruzó mi cabeza. Este no era el momento para torturarme por su ausencia, ahora sólo podía evitar que sucediera. Sin decir nada más salí corriendo de ahí y me puse a buscar como un loco a Alice. La encontré sentada en una banquita con cara de preocupación. En cuanto me miró abrió los ojos como plato, mi aspecto debió ser horrendo.

—Alice, necesito que me digas toda la verdad, todo lo que sabes, por favor.

Ella pareció dudar un momento para luego agregar:

—Le dije que esto lo mataría, pero juró que era lo mejor. En realidad no sé mucho, hace dos días me pidió mi ayuda; habló con sus padres diciéndoles que quería ir con ellos. Ellos ya se encontraban en otro país por lo que ella sólo tenía que alcanzarlos. Su vuelo sale esta tarde.

Lo único que me mantenía con fuerzas en estos momentos era el hecho de que había una esperanza. De no ser así, estaría tirado en el suelo, revolcándome de dolor.

—¿Adónde era ese vuelo, Alice? ¿Adónde va Bella? —La boca de Alice comenzó a temblar, estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo. Si no hubiera estado tan atento no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo, ya que a penas se escuchó un chillido.

—No me lo dijo…

Entonces se acabó. Adiós a la esperanza. ¿Cómo la iba a encontrar?

Me derrumbé en el suelo, con las rodillas estrellándose contra el duro pavimento y el rostro enterrado en mis manos.

—Haré…haré un esfuerzo… —No entendí lo que quería decir, sólo cerró los ojos y se quedó muy quietecita, tanto que no me atreví ni a respirar. Pasaron unos minutos y de pronto los abrió de golpe.

—Argentina, su vuelo es para Argentina. Tiene usted poco más de una hora para alcanzarla.

No necesité escuchar más, como pude me puse de pie y salí corriendo a buscar mi auto, tenía que alcanzarla. Me monté en él y a toda velocidad me dirigí hacia el aeropuerto….

Tenía que detenerla, o sino, todo se habría terminado.

_Bella miraba repetidas veces hacia la puerta en aquel aeropuerto, por fuera esperaba que él no descubriese la verdad, pero muy en el fondo quería que la detuviera, pretendía escuchar algún grito que le hiciera entrar en razón, quería que sus ojos verdes le dijeran cuánto la amaba… quería verlo por última vez._

_Esa noche había sido especialmente difícil. Cuando dieron las cuatro de la madrugada, Edward le dijo que era hora de despedirse: él jamás sabría lo cierto de esas palabras. La castaña sintió como el corazón se le caía a los pies; lo besó con fervor y pasión, dejando en aquel beso su vida entera. Como decía su carta, ella amaría por ambos, él tenía que dedicarse a su sueño, ella se dedicaría a recordarlo._

_Muy temprano en la mañana, y rezando para que Edward no se diera cuenta, fue a hablar con la Madre superiora, le explicó lo de su cumpleaños, y además llamaron a sus padres. Ellos ya estaban enterados de que Bella los alcanzaría en Argentina._

_El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la señora Backer mandó llamar al señor cura. "Él no me va a dejar marchar". Se puso pálida y comenzó a sudar frío, lo cual la madre superiora ni siquiera notó. Para ella, esto era una verdadera suerte. El sacerdote alegó estar ocupado, por lo tanto no vendría a despedirla._

_Bella agradeció en su fuero interno que Edward no pudiera detenerla, pero de alguna forma pretendía mirar sus ojos una última ocasión. Conformándose con eso, miró la gema preciosa que colgaba de su cuello, una esmeralda que casi se parecía a los ojos de su amado._

_Escuchó la voz de una mujer en el aeropuerto que anunciaba su vuelo, era hora de partir, de dejar atrás su felicidad para darle paso a la felicidad del cura. Su rostro se encontraba anegado en lágrimas, de las cuales ninguna conseguía apagar el fuego que la quemaba por dentro._

_Miró una vez más hacia la puerta mientras se ponía de pie. Recogió sus cosas y con una última mirada hacia la entrada, susurró: "Adiós, amor. Te amo, mi Edward". _

* * *

**Mendiga Bella ojete, en serio me cae mal, cómo se atreve a lastimar a Edward? A mí ni me vean feo, que no soy yo la que enamoró al cura —I wish—.**

**Niñas estoy en un estado de depresión demasiado intenso porque vi un dorama, que es una especie de telenovela coreana o yo qué sé, y me enamoré del personaje principal. Lo amo y nunca lo voy a tener T_T**

**Ya me voy. Sino actualizo es porque me suicide =)**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**

* * *

**NA: métanse a mi perfil y escuchen la canción que dice Run, la carta. Es necesario para la magia del capítulo! Nos leemos abajo.**


	15. Si es Amor Entonces Ódiame

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Capítulo XIV. Si es Amor... Entonces Ódiame.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_2° Pedro 2:9_

Un embotellamiento. Luché contra tantas cosas, luchamos juntos contra tantas cosas, y ahora un embotellamiento no me dejaba pasar. Calculé la distancia a la que me encontraba. Este tránsito me dejaría avanzar en aproximadamente dos horas, correr hacia el aeropuerto me haría llegar en una media hora.

Entonces me bajé del auto, dejándolo ahí sin importarme las consecuencias, y corrí. Corrí sabiendo que mi vida dependía de esto, que mi felicidad y la suya dependían de la velocidad con la que mis piernas se movieran.

Mientras corría sólo podía pensar en sus ojos, me la imaginaba escribiendo esa carta, seguramente llorando, Bella estaba haciendo un sacrificio inmenso por mí pensando que esto era lo que deseaba. Siempre tan tonta, mi ángel, ahora entendía cómo se sintió ella tantas veces que yo malinterpreté las cosas, siempre comportándome como un idiota. La imagen de Bella llorando le dio velocidad a mis piernas, y en menos de lo que pensé, me encontraba cruzando las puertas del aeropuerto. Fui directamente al lugar donde rezaba: "Informes", y le pedí a la señorita que me dijera de un vuelo que saliera a Argentina en estos momentos.

—El vuelo más próximo está a punto de despegar, el anterior fue hace tres horas y el siguiente será hasta mañana.

El corazón se me detuvo.

_A punto de despegar…_

—¿En…en qué s…sala, señorita?

Me dijo adónde tenía que ir y corrí de nuevo, a penas fui consciente de las miradas que la gente me daba. Aunque traía ropa de civil, mi cuello blanco sobresalía.

Llegué corriendo y allí la azafata me detuvo.

–Lo siento, pero no puede pasar…

Apenas la escuchaba. Detrás de ella, en el pasillo que llevaba al abordaje, había una torpe mujer a la cual se le había caído todo el equipaje, el cual también la había tirado a ella. Se sobaba la espalda. Cualquiera hubiera podido pensar que la mujer lloraba por el dolor de la caída, pero yo sabía que no era así. Esa niña lloraba por mí.

—¡Bella!

La mujer se giró con los ojos muy abiertos, mirándome como si fuera un fantasma. Más lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos en el momento que los cerró con tanta fuerza que supuse se estaba haciendo daño. Trató de levantarse pero le costaba trabajo debido a las maletas. Avancé dispuesto a ayudarla cuando la azafata me bloqueó el paso.

—Padre, lo siento, pero si no tiene boleto para abordar no puedo dejarlo pasar.

—Sólo necesito hablar con ella –le supliqué tratando de pasar de nuevo, pero ella no se movió.

Tomó su radio y pidió ayuda ya que evidentemente ella no podría contra un hombre sola. Yo no intentaría hacerle daño, sólo quería que me dejara pasar para ayudarle a Bella, la cual se apresuraba en recoger todas las cosas que se le habían caído al haber tirado sus maletas. Éstas se habían abierto y ahora su ropa y demás cosas estaban regadas por todo el suelo. Pronto llegaron dos muchachos altos.

—Señorita —comencé a decirle ya un poco desesperado, aterrado de que Bella se fuera—, sólo pretendo ayudarla, y hablar con ella. Por favor déjeme pasar.

—Es el protocolo, padre, lo siento, sino tiene boleto, no puedo dejarle pasar.

Esta situación comenzaba a enfadarme, de verdad necesitaba que me dejaran pasar y así impedir que el amor de mi vida me dejase. Pero, ¿cómo llega un padre a un aeropuerto, exclamando: "El amor de mi vida se marcha"? Por supuesto menos me dejarían pasar ya que pensarían que estoy loco.

—Bella, sal tú entonces, por favor, necesitamos hablar –le supliqué con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Ella ni siquiera me miraba, tan sólo se preocupaba por recoger sus cosas—. Bella, mírame, por favor no puedes… no puedes hacer esto, tenemos que hablar —le dije con la voz rota; sentí cómo la salinidad recorría mis mejillas, se sentían calientes, se sentían constantes, no sé cuánto lloraba pero me sentía empapado.

Ella sólo negaba con la cabeza, su rostro se encontraba igual de mojado que el mío, pero no me miraba. Traté de pasar de nuevo pero esta vez no fue la azafata la que me lo impidió, sino los dos hombres que habían llegado. Por supuesto ni siquiera podía moverme, pero la rabia que comenzaba a nacer en mí me permitió empujarlos. Desgraciadamente ellos estaban acostumbrados a esto, por lo que rápidamente me sujetaron por los brazos, impidiéndome uno a cada lado mío el poder pasar.

—Bella, por favor… —le rogué pero ella seguía sin mirarme.

Traté de zafarme pero ellos no me dejaban, comenzaron a hacerme daño en los brazos pero ese dolor a penas era perceptible con el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, la desesperación que sentía de saber que la estaba perdiendo. Estaba furioso con ella: debía escucharme y simplemente no lo hacía. Bien, tenía a lo mucho treinta segundos, dado que estaba a punto de terminar de recoger. Así que sin importarme las consecuencias, hablé:

—Bella, lo que viste fue un malentendido, nada de lo que viste fue real, yo sufría por ti…

—¡¿Y crees que no lo sé? —me gritó, interrumpiéndome—. Yo sé que todo fue por mí, lo entiendo, Edward, lo sé, por eso me marcho, porque no deseo esto para ti, no deseo tu dolor sólo porque deseas hacerme feliz. Si tú sufres entonces yo sufro, ¿de acuerdo? Si te hago feliz, entonces... entonces yo también puedo serlo, aunque estemos lejos... —Su voz estaba tanto o más destrozada que la mía.

Comencé a zafarme de nuevo de sus brazos, ella estaba equivocada, necesitaba abrazarla, necesitaba que me sintiera, necesitaba que se quedara, no soltarla hasta que perdiera ese maldito avión.

—Padre, por favor, necesito que se calme… —dijo la señorita y yo exploté.

—¡YO NO SOY TU MALDITO PADRE! ¡Déjenme pasar! —dije entre lágrimas, sollozando. Estaba fuera de mis cabales.

Bella había terminado de recoger sus cosas. Seguía luchando contra las manos de los hombres que me detenían, rogándole a Bella con la mirada para que me escuchara. Ella se tapó la boca, la imagen que daba seguramente era horrenda, ¿cómo no podía ver ella cuánto me dolía? Su rostro se oprimió en dolor, aún con una mano tapando su boca. Cuando retiro su mano de allí, articuló un "lo siento" y se dio media vuelta.

Se fue.

—No… no… ¡No! ¡BELLA! —comencé a gritar como un loco, pero ella jamás se giró. Se fue de mi vida. Se fue de mi lado. Se fue…

Cuando los hombres me soltaron lo lamenté. Me di cuenta de que no había fuerza en mi cuerpo que me detuviera, lo único que me detenía eran las manos de ellos. Ahora que me soltaron me derrumbé en el suelo. La imagen que daba no podía ser más lastimosa, pero tampoco podía importarme menos. No deseaba seguir ahí, en ese lugar donde Bella decidió dejarme, así que con todo el esfuerzo del que fui capaz me puse de pie, y salí de allí.

Tomé un taxi olvidándome por completo de mi auto, el cual seguro ya se lo había llevado alguna grúa. Le pedí que me llevara al convento. El único lugar en el que me apetecía estar era en la colina, ahí donde pasamos tantas tardes, tantas noches juntos. Ahí donde me enamoré de ella, quería tener algo que hubiera sido testigo de que ella no fue una ilusión, quería algo físico que me recordara que alguna vez me amó, y el único ser que era capaz de hacer eso, era el árbol de la colina.

Él me lo recordaría…

Llegué, y como si todos hubieran decidido respetar mi dolor, no encontré a nadie en el camino, no me crucé con ninguna monja, con ninguna Alice, con nadie. Mis pies me llevaron automáticamente a aquel árbol que iba a tratar de sanar mi dolor. Me recargué en el tronco y me deslicé hasta quedar sentado. El deslizarme me lastimó un poco la espalda, pero no lo sentí. Yo no quería dejarla, la quería a mi lado, pero, ¿qué podía hacer para que se quedara? Por supuesto entendía su posición, ella era tan joven, ella no estaba preparada para lo que se nos vendría una vez saliera a la luz nuestro secreto.

Sentía que estaba agonizando, el aire a penas le llegaba a mis pulmones, ¿qué iba a ser ahora de mi vida? Sin su cariño, sin su calidez, sin su amor, sin su presencia, ¿cómo se supone que iba a seguir adelante? No sabía. No iba a saber nunca.

Comencé a tratar de hacerme a la idea.

_Bella se fue, y no va a volver…_

Mi conciencia parecía aceptarlo, parecía entenderlo, pero ¿cómo se lo explicaba al órgano que latía únicamente por ella? ¿Podría engañarlo? ¿Podría simular que todo estaba bien para que mi corazón no notara su ausencia?

_Bella se fue, y no va a volver…_

Sí, mi mente me lo decía, parecía que mi cabeza tenía clara la situación, y me impulsaba a salir adelante, pero, ¿cómo le hacía entender eso a mi corazón? Él jamás seguiría sin ella, él no descansaría hasta encontrarla. Pero yo no podía hacer nada por recuperarla. Todo mi cuerpo estaba en una lucha: mi cabeza me pedía olvidarla, mi corazón me pedía buscarla, la llamaba a gritos, deseaba recuperar su otra mitad, el cual era el corazón de Bella, deseaba sincronizar mis latidos con los suyos. Pero él tenía que entender. Ahora se lo decía yo, por mas que me dolía, por más que me estaba matando por dentro, tenía que entenderlo.

—Ella no va a volver, hazte a la idea de que no va a volver —le dije en voz alta, intentando hacerlo entrar en razón.

En cuanto pronuncié esas palabras, me rompí. Me deshice, lo que alguna vez fui se esfumó. Mi corazón amenazó con detenerse, como alertándome: "si no la buscas, dejaré de latir", pero, ¿qué podía hacer yo? Yo también deseaba su felicidad, ella no quería pasar por todo esto, ahora lo entendía.

—Deja de latir, si quieres, no me molestaría, nos harías un favor tanto a ti, como a mí —le contesté. Estaba seguro que había perdido toda la cordura.

Cerré los ojos esperando a q lo hiciera, nada podría ser mejor, no me imaginaba una vida sin ella, no podía imaginar el no tenerla a mi lado y poder seguir viviendo. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mí, como intentando apagar todo lo que me quemaba por dentro, pero ni mil gotas de agua salada lo lograrían.

—Alguna vez, alguien, bajo este mismo árbol, me dijo que lo mejor que podemos hacer en momentos de frustración es llorar.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si mi mente simulaba ser la más sensata aquí, por qué si ella era la que pretendía que la olvidara, por qué me jugaba estas malas bromas? ¿Por qué me hacía imaginar su voz? Ésa claramente era la voz de Bella pero ella ya no estaba aquí. Recordé ese momento, cuando nos sentamos aquí, juntos por primera vez y se me rompió el corazón.

"_Lo mejor que podemos hacer en momentos de frustración es llorar", le dije no muy seguro de si acercarme o no, ella lloraba y talvez necesitaba estar sola, pero se miraba tan rota que sentí la necesidad de pegar sus restos._

"_También dicen que es mejor estar solo, ¿no cree usted?", contestó ella, era evidente que quería estar sola, pero yo estaba aquí para ayudarla._

"_La verdad no, hija… perdón, Bella, la verdad es que al estar solos pensamos cosas que son falsas de nosotros mismos, necesitamos que alguien, con una opinión objetiva nos haga ver las cosas con claridad"_

"_¿Es usted objetivo?", me preguntó, mientras yo tanteaba a mi suerte sentándome a su lado."_

Decidí que si me había vuelto loco no importaba, sin ella nada importaba. Si ya había perdido la cordura, no importaba que platicara con aquella ilusión de la voz de mi Bella. Debía admitir que mi mente hizo un buen trabajo, ya que la recordó a la perfección, aunque estaba rota como la mía.

—Y tú le contestaste que lo mejor era estar solo, ¿no? así que déjame solo.

No estaba dispuesto a abrir los ojos, talvez si los abría la ilusión se perdería, y no quería que eso pasara.

—Lo siento… —dijo la voz en mi cabeza, quebrándose de dolor. Aun en mi cabeza, su dolor era mi dolor, aun aunque era mi imaginación, que ella sufriese me hacía inmensamente infeliz.

—No sufras… —le pedí entre susurros. Después de eso ya no dijo nada más. Al parecer mi mente se apiadó de mí y dejó de hacerme malas jugadas. Pasaron unos minutos y yo seguía con los ojos cerrados. De pronto una ráfaga de viento me inundo las fosas nasales.

Mi mente me odiaba, la torturé demasiado todos estos meses con mis debates internos y ahora me estaba haciendo pagar.

Era el aroma de Bella…

—¿Por qué no abres los ojos? —me preguntó de nuevo esa dulce vocecita, la cual estaba cargada de dolor.

Abrí los ojos y frente a mí, una hermosa castaña, con los ojitos bañados en lágrimas, el cabello despeinado y una mueca de dolor me miraba. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, irritadas por tanto limpiarse la tristeza desbordada en forma de agua. Mi mente no me había jugado nada. Bella de verdad había vuelto. No tenía otra cosa que hacer en estos momentos. Estampé mis labios en los suyos, sintiendo claramente cómo mi vida regresaba, colándose por su boca hacia la mía. Ella me regresaba el aliento, literalmente su aliento me devolvió la respiración. Acaricié su rostro con dulzura con devoción mientras tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Decidí abrirlos y vi que ella tenía la misma expresión, como si tuviera miedo de abrirlos y encontrarse con que nada estaba pasando en verdad.

—En tu vida, ¿me oyes?, en tu vida vuelvas a dejarme. Si crees que haces mi bien entonces haz mi mal, si crees que es por amor entonces ódiame, pero jamás se te ocurra volver a irte de mi lado, ¿me entendiste?

Asintió con su cabeza, aún llorando los dos y nos volvimos a besar. Nunca nos volveríamos a separar.

_Bella iba pensando en que nadie la había detenido, eso que gritaba internamente nadie lo había escuchado. Nadie se acercó a decirle: "Hey, detente, no tienes porqué hacerlo". Así que no se detuvo. Pero el hecho de ir sumida en sus propios pensamientos provocó que una de sus piernas se enredara con una de las maletas, haciendo que cayera._

_Con la espalda adolorida y el corazón roto, desesperada por la situación, volvió a llorar._

"_¡Bella!"_

_Se petrificó ante lo que el sonido de esa voz significaba. Alguien sí había ido a detenerla, alguien si escuchó sus gritos, Edward estaba ahí. Pero ¿Qué diferencia había en eso? De todas maneras, las cosas no cambiaban, las cosas serían de una manera y ella no era nadie para cambiarlo. No era nadie para cambiar lo que Él, su rival, había decidido._

_Comenzó a recoger todo lo que estaba esparcido por el suelo, escuchando cómo Edward discutía con la azafata para poder pasar. Quería matar esa distancia que los separaba y abrazarlo, pero la verdadera distancia que los separaba, aun cuando sus cuerpos estuviesen juntos, era mucho más abismal que unos cuantos metros._

_"Bella, lo que viste fue un malentendido, nada de lo que viste fue real, yo sufría por ti…"_

_¿Acaso él creía que ella no lo sabía? Eso la enfureció y perdió el control, gritándole que era consciente de todo eso. Siguió recogiendo sus cosas, ahora aniquilada por la imagen que había recibido de su amor. Los ojos verdes de Edward, siempre cálidos, su rostro siempre amable y lleno de paz, ahora estaba desfigurado por el dolor._

_El cura comenzó a gritar, y Bella vio cómo él luchaba por soltarse, la imagen no podía estarle hiriendo más, Edward estaba visiblemente afectado, tratando de zafarse. Bella se tapó la boca ahogando el grito desesperado que luchaba por salir desde sus entrañas. "¡Suéltenlo!", quería decir, pero sabía cuál era la solución para que eso pasara. Le dijo lo siento tan bajito que ni ella misma se escuchó y se dio la vuelta._

_Escuchó cómo Edward gritaba pero ella no podía detenerse. _

_"Es por su bien", se repetía ella mientras abordaba el avión. Tomó su asiento, el vuelo ya se había retrasado por ella, así que no faltaba mucho para que despegaran. Unos minutos quizá. A su lado había una mujer que se veía tan destrozada como ella misma. La mujer, de cabellos rubios y ojos grises la miró y al parecer pensó lo mismo que Bella, ya que una mirada de compasión se plasmó en su rostro._

"_No quiero marcharme", le dijo la rubia. "Me obligan a irme, alejándome del hombre que amo, porque no es bueno para mí, porque no tiene mi nivel social"._

_Bella la miraba sufriendo por su propio dolor y el de su acompañante._

_Entonces lo entendió, cuando alguien sufre así, es por amor puro, si Edward estaba así hace unos momentos, era por ella._

_Con ganas de golpearse diez veces contra una pared, se puso de pie._

"_No tenemos que hacerlo, vamos."_

_La castaña avanzó tomando por el brazo a la rubia, la cual estaba visiblemente desconcertada. "Tienes que luchar, sino luchas en esta vida por lo que quieres, no se logrará nada. Yo he luchado contra algo demasiado grande, mucho más grande que unos padres cerrados, y al parecer aún puedo ganar, tú también puedes." Y dicho eso, Bella comenzó a gritar como una histérica en el avión, el cual aún no despegaba, que se iba a caer, que iba a explotar, que necesitaba bajar; la rubia lo entendió y se puso a hacer lo mismo. En ese momento las dejaron bajar del avión, y mientras una corría a un teléfono, seguramente llamándole a su novio, la otra iba con urgencia a la salida para tomar un taxi. Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrar a Edward._

_Hallar un maldito taxi le costó más trabajo del que creyó, pero al final lo tomó y se dirigió al único lugar en el que sabía Edward deseaba estar ahora. Llegó al convento y corriendo se dirigió a su colina, allí vio a alguien recargado en el tronco y se sintió aliviada de conocer bien al hombre que amaba._

_Cuando se puso frente a él, se asustó de sobremanera, ya que Edward parecía un muerto, pálido, demacrado y con los ojos cerrados. Lo único que dejaba claro que seguía vivo eran las lágrimas que salían una tras otra de sus ojos. Bella se sintió terrible por causarle ese dolor tan grande, incluso cuando le habló, él no reaccionaba como debía. Hasta que abrió los ojos y la besó, entonces su corazón, que creía iba a morir sin él, comenzó a latir aceleradamente, como siempre pasaba cuando Edward la tocaba._

"_En tu vida, ¿me oyes?, en tu vida vuelvas a dejarme. Si crees que haces mi bien, entonces haz mi mal, si crees que es por amor, entonces ódiame, pero jamás se te ocurra volver a irte de mi lado, ¿me entendiste?"_

_Bella asintió, sabiendo que así sería, lo besó de nuevo y pensó que esta vez, las cosas no salieron mal._

_Ni ésta ni ninguna otra lo harían, nunca más. Ya no._

* * *

**Me tardé como cinco días en actualizar, siempre lo hago al menos cada dos días, y ninguna de ustedes se preocupó por el hecho de mi amenaza de suicidio. Ustedes sí que me quieren.**

**Bueno, como yo a ustedes SÍ que las quiero, actualizo Libertine en cosa de minutitos. Deberían ser más lindas conmigo.**

**(Jeanine siente las lágrimas recorrer su rostro, pero ya nada le importa)**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	16. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Epílogo.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

—_En tu vida, ¿me oyes?, en tu vida vuelvas a dejarme. Si crees que haces mi bien entonces haz mi mal, si crees que es por amor entonces ódiame, pero jamás se te ocurra volver a irte de mi lado, ¿me entendiste?_

**Y así lo hizo, nunca se fue de mi lado. Ella entendió.**

Después de aquel reencuentro, tan doloroso y a la vez feliz, después de aquel momento con sabor agridulce, las cosas marcharon para bien. Resultó ser que la señora Backer, la madre superiora, tenía sus sospechas al respecto; de esto yo era vagamente consciente, ya que constantemente trataba de darme indirectas con respecto a mi "estrecha" relación con Bella, pero aun así me sorprendió que ella pareciera estar tan enterada de lo que sucedía. Por supuesto le pareció algo bárbaro, pero siendo la buena mujer que era en el fondo, al final decidió que el amor era una de las manifestaciones más cercanas a Dios.

Mandé mi carta hacia el Vaticano dos días después de recuperar a Bella. La responsiva tardó más de cuatro meses en ser contestada; mi alegría fue infinita cuando me dejaron abstener del sacerdocio, alegando estar seguros de que, a pesar de que me quitaba la sotana para mis investigaciones —la razón que di en la carta, por supuesto, no fue estar enamorado de una mujer, jamás me lo habrían concedido—, sabían que seguiría siéndole devoto a dios. En eso ellos tenían razón, Dios siempre sería parte de mí, y la prueba más grande de que lo aceptaba era que me permitía estar al lado de ella, que la dejó volver.

Bella ingresó a la Universidad Internacional de Literatura y, mientras ella estudiaba, yo conseguí trabajo en un centro de rehabilitación para menores de edad, en donde era consejero. Poco tiempo después fui subiendo de puesto y hoy soy uno de los asociados de ese centro, aunque trabajo en una cede en otro país, mientras Bella trabaja en una novela. No me ha comentado gran cosa sobre qué va, es su primer libro y pretende que sea una sorpresa para todo el público, y eso, según sus palabras textuales, "me incluye a mí".

Sus padres aún viven en Argentina, saben nuestra historia y, aunque no la aceptaron, decidieron simplemente alejarse de lo nuestro. Bella es la que a veces los visita; ellos jamás vienen.

Han pasado, desde que recibí mi respuesta, casi seis años. Bella se embarazó una vez, pero a los dos meses de gestación tuvo un aborto ya que, al parecer, su útero es inhóspito. Desde ese entonces sabemos que el tener hijos será una cosa difícil, pero aún no nos rendimos. Queremos tener una familia y algún día lo lograremos.

Decidimos mudarnos a un lugar con playa; para ser más exactos nos mudamos a Gran Bretaña una vez que Bella terminó su carrera. Bella hacía bromas continuamente acerca de escalar palmeras en vez de árboles; una vez lo intentó y, por supuesto, terminó con una herida en la espinilla que tardó en curarle algunas semanas. Ya tenemos casi dos años viviendo aquí y somos completamente felices.

Cada fin de semana vamos a Shell Beach, en la Isla Purbeck; es definitivamente el lugar más hermoso en el que he estado y siempre encontramos paz en ese lugar. Sí, mi vida es infinitamente hermosa, al lado de una mujer hermosa.

Mientras conducía, recordaba todo lo que habíamos tenido que pasar para estar juntos. Lo que ambos dejamos y recibimos a cambio, lo que sufrimos; aún recuerdo la vez que la vi caer a un charco de lodo, la primera vez que la abracé, la primera vez que la vi llorar y la primera vez que la besé. Llegué a casa, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y estaba verdaderamente cansado, pero, por sobre todo, estaba ansioso por mirar los ojos de la mujer que amaba.

—¡Ya llegué, amor! —le grité cuando crucé la puerta. Era viernes y mañana saldríamos, como cada sábado, a pasar el fin de semana en la Isla. Esta situación me recordaba siempre a cuando esperábamos el fin de semana para vernos en la colina.

—Estoy aquí arriba –me contestó la suave voz de mi mujer. No de mi esposa, porque no estábamos casados, aunque en muchos aspectos era mucho más que una esposa para mí.

Subí las escaleras y la encontré parada cerca de la ventana, mirando la noche con el teléfono en la mano.

—Vale, me parece bien…sí, me alegro por ti, mándale mis cariños a Jasper…no, eso no —risas—, está bien, un beso. Adiós, Alice.

En cuanto colgó se volteó y estampó sus labios con los míos.

—Te extrañé —me dijo contra mis labios, y hoy después de años pude sentir el mismo cosquilleo que sentí la primera vez que nuestros labios coincidieron. La misma calidez, el mismo amor; talvez más grande.

—También te extrañé. ¿Ya has empacado? —le pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza, y pude ver su sonrojo, el mismo sonrojo que aquel día en misa, cuando vi a una hermosa mujer desconcertada por haberse parado después de tiempo. Sí, también recuerdo ese día; el primero de mi vida—. ¿Se puede saber por qué no? —le pregunté divertido. Ella siempre tenía todo listo para los fines de semana, pues de verdad, aún después de años de hacerlo constantemente, le seguía ilusionando el viajar a la Isla.

—No iremos a la Isla mañana, Edward. Tengo otros planes —dijo mirando hacia abajo. Luchaba por no sonreír.

—¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

—Terminé mi libro. Mañana tengo cita con una editorial muy conocida, están interesados en mi historia y, bueno, talvez sean ellos quienes la publiquen. Todo depende de mañana.

La abracé, orgulloso de ella; sabía que sería una gran novela, conocía el talento que Bella portaba y definitivamente era amplio. Besé cada uno de sus ojos y después su frente. La admiraba demasiado.

—¿Ya podré saber de qué trata?

—Mmm, te diré el nombre, ¿te parece? —me preguntó. Asentí enérgicamente, pues, de verdad, después de meses de verla escribir y no saber sobre qué, la curiosidad me mataba—. Se llama "Mi Credo".

Me quedé callado. Tenía una idea de lo que podía significar aquello, pero no dije nada. Sólo volví a abrazarla, y esta vez la besé en los labios. Me hacía sumamente feliz.

—Esto… Te tengo otra noticia. Pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Te estaba esperando para poder hacerlo… uh… bueno, hacerla.

—No entiendo de qué estás hablando, Bella.

Definitivamente no comprendía qué era lo que trataba de decirme.

—Okay, tengo más de tres semanas de retraso. —Me quedé callado asimilando lo que acababa de decir. No pude agregar nada, esperando a que continuara—. Te esperaba, para realizarme la prueba, pero, por favor, no quiero que te ilusiones, ¿está bien?

Asentí.

Se separó de mí, y se dirigió hacia al baño, dejándome algo estático. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvo metida en el baño, pero estoy casi seguro de que no me moví en todo ese tiempo. Cuando se abrió la puerta medio reaccioné. La miré y esperé a que hablara, pero ella no decía nada. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, tenía las mejillas rojas y la mirada algo perdida; estaba seguro que mi aspecto era parecido, sólo que yo estaba más bien lívido.

—Es… es positiva.

Corrí hacia ella y la elevé en el aire. Papá. Iba a ser papá. Esta vez la cuidaría más que a mi propia vida, nada de esfuerzos, estaría en cama todo el tiempo, yo cocinaría para ella, yo la bañaría, yo la vestiría, nada de sensaciones fuertes. Este bebé iba a nacer porque iba a nacer.

—Quiero que detengas lo que sea que estés pensando, iremos al doctor y él nos dirá qué debemos de hacer, pero tú no vas a exagerar, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo contra mi cuello mientras yo le daba vueltas por toda la habitación. Reía y gritaba y entonces recordé lo de las emociones fuertes. Obviamente lo que ella acababa de decir ni siquiera fue tomado en cuenta por mi cerebro. Si ella creía que iba a dejar que estuviera en peligro, estaba equivocada, pero como dentro de emociones fuertes están las discusiones, no discutí.

—Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo, Bella. ¡El más feliz!

Seguimos festejando entre besos, abrazos y gritos eufóricos por parte de ambos. Después decidí que era hora de dormir para la mujer embarazada y, como no quería que se fatigara, la llevé cargando a la cama. Bella iba entre molesta y risueña, pero de cualquier manera mi ángel se miraba adorable.

Me metí a la cama con ella y descansé mi cabeza en su estómago, sin dejar caer mi peso sobre ella.

—¿Crees que pueda escuchar su corazón ahora? —Bella rió pero no contestó a mi absurda aunque ilusionada pregunta. Giré mi rostro y deposité un beso a la altura de su ahora plano vientre. Sabía que dentro de poco sería abultado y precioso. Escuché a Bella reír, y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

—Te amo —dijo sencillamente. Por supuesto que sí.

—Te amo —le respondí. Estuvimos un rato callados hasta que rompí el silencio.

—¿Qué crees que sea? —le pregunte. Ni siquiera dejé que me contestara y yo agregué—: Me gustaría que fuera niña, que saque tus ojos, y tu cabello, y tu cuerpo, y tus labios, y…

—Estás exagerando, puede tener lo que quieras, pero los ojos tendrán que ser los tuyos. De eso no hay discusión. Verdes como los tuyos.

—Está bien —le dije, pues recordé que debía de evitarle las emociones fuertes, discusiones y demás situaciones; obviamente tendría sus ojos pero se enteraría cuando ya hubiera dado a luz—, serán mis ojos, de acuerdo, pero todo lo demás lo sacará a ti.

—Trato. Aunque… si tú escoges su apariencia y su sexo, yo escojo el nombre, ¿hecho?

—Hecho —agregué.

Se quedó pensando, seguramente decidiendo un nombre, escuchaba cómo trataba de pensar en voz alta, emitiendo ligeros "mmm's". Después de unos minutos agregó:

—Elizabeth.

La miré con una sonrisa enorme, después de volver a besar su estómago. Sí, Bella me hacía sumamente feliz.

_**No más sacerdote, no más dolor, no más restricciones; eran solamente Edward y Bella, la cual traía dentro de su vientre a la futura portadora de unos ojos idénticos a los de su padre, al igual que el cabello. Las demás facciones serían heredadas de su madre y, por supuesto, su nombre sería Elizabeth.**_

_**En la escuela sería famosa por ser, además de hermosa, la hija de una escritora de renombre.**_

_**La vida les sonreiría siempre, puesto que bastante dolor sufrieron los padres de la pequeña, el suficiente para toda una vida.**_

_**Bella se equivocó cuando juzgó a Dios; se le olvidó que Éste nos pone las pruebas más difíciles. El Dios que Edward tanto amaba lo valía, y ella lo descubrió con el tiempo.**_

_**Después de la oscuridad siempre vendría la luz. Y así sucedió.**_

_**Los años pasarían, uno tras otro, y la luz no se apagaría. Edward seguía amando a Dios, pero ahora tenía a su lado y dentro de su corazón a su familia… nunca abandonando su credo.**_

¡FIN!

Oh, sí, éste es el final. Recuerdo cuando se publicó por primera vez, a muchas les desagradó el hecho de que no los casara. Perdón, pero en primer lugar, el matrimonio no lo es todo para mí, y en segundo lugar, no podía imaginarme y relatar a Edward y Bella en una Iglesia con un sacerdote casándolos. Y una boda civil me pareció aburrido, así que simplemente los dejé juntos y yap.

* * *

**Algunas de ustedes que releyeron "mi credo" tenían miedo de que eligiera el otro final como el real. No haría eso. Decidí por algo que éste era el final y así va a ser. **

**Sé que tardé un montón. No tengo ningún pretexto, sólo lo siento. En recompensa, subiré el otro final de una vez, sólo espérenme unos minutos en lo que lo edito y eso, ¿vale?**

**A las nuevas lectoras, sólo les informo que el siguiente final es ALTERNATIVO, y no es feliz, así que sino se sienten con ganas de llorar o pasarla mal, sólo no lo lean y quédense felices con éste, que es el verdadero. Si eres de las mías y disfrutas de una emoción fuerte aunque ésta sea el dolor, adelante, y espérame un ratito a que actualice.**

**Fue un placer escribir para ustedes, les agradezco todas y cada una de las alertas, de los favoritos y de las que se tomaban el tiempo de dejar un comentario. A las lectoras fantasma les agradezco de igual manera, ya que mi mayor recompensa no es un número de comments, sino el saber que lo que hago puede atrapar la mente de alguien y hacerlo/a vivir otro mundo aunque sea sólo por un momento. De verdad, muchas gracias.**

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


	17. Epílogo Alternativo

**Disclaimer: Sólo diré que sí, los personajes sí son míos, todo me pertenece…muahahaha, mentira, ojalá así fuera. La gran mayoría de los personajes son propiedad de la señora Meyer, la historia donde todos sufren sí es mía.**

* * *

**Mi Credo**

**By White Demon**

**Summary: Obligada por sus padres a mejorar su vida, Isabella Swan ingresará a un convento. A veces el amor traspasa límites que no deben ser traspasados, límites que ofenderían a Dios. Edward no podrá detener la falta hacia su propia religión, hacia su propio credo.**

**Epílogo alternativo.**

**Okay,si estás aquí es porque eres masoquista como yo. Te recomindo que escuches, mientras lees, dos cacnciones que le van mucho al cap. Una es "¿Lo ves?" de Alejandro Sanz (es la canción que aparece durante todo el cap) y la otra (que no aparece) es la "Se que ya no volverás" de Diego Torres. Ambas las encuentras en mi perfil. Nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

_"Sabe el Señor librar de tentación a los piadosos"_

_Bella había terminado de recoger sus cosas. Seguía luchando contra las manos de los hombres que me detenían, rogándole a Bella con la mirada para que me escuchara. Ella se tapó la boca, la imagen que daba seguramente era horrenda, ¿cómo no podía ver ella cuánto me dolía? Su rostro se oprimió en dolor, aún con una mano tapando su boca. Cuando retiro su mano de allí, articuló un "lo siento" y se dio media vuelta._

_Se fue._

—_No… no… ¡No! ¡BELLA! _—_comencé a gritar como un loco, pero ella jamás se giró. Se fue de mi vida. Se fue de mi lado. Se fue…_

**25 años después.**

Una rutina. Siempre se lo dije, siempre lo supe: sin ella, yo no sería capaz de mandar ninguna carta a ningún lado, sin ella yo no sería capaz de abandonar absolutamente nada, sin ella, cualquier tipo de fuerza era nada y mi vida volvía a lo de antes. La única diferencia era que antes de ella, yo era feliz. Ahora, sin ella, esto no era mi vida. Tantos años después y lo primero que pensaba al despertar todavía era el rostro de Bella.

**...**_**Nuestro amor era igual que una tarde de Abril, que también es fugaz como ser feliz… pudo ser y no fue, por ser la vida como es, nos dio la vuelta del revés… ¿lo ves?...**_

Despertaba, abría los ojos y antes de que mis pupilas fueran conscientes del sol entrando por mi ventana, eran conscientes de su rostro; parecía que ella estuviera a mi lado, ahí, acurrucada en mi cama… lo primero que miraba en el día era a ella. Como su carta lo decía: "_tus manos se quedan grabadas en mi piel y tu voz siempre resonará en mi cabeza. Tus ojos están más que memorizados y tu aliento siempre me acompañará por las mañanas. No estarás físicamente conmigo, pero te llevo dentro de mí, sé que estarás siempre a mi lado." _Esas parecían más mis palabras que suyas, era yo el que la tenía grabada por todos lados… acertó en que siempre estaríamos juntos… no físicamente, pero al menos yo la amaba de la misma manera en que el día que la tuve entre mis brazos, en el bosque. Mi amor no había disminuido ni un poco, talvez aumentó…

_**...Nuestro amor era igual que una mañana sin fin, imposible también como no morir. Y es que fue o será porque el Diablo es como es, juega contigo al esconder… ¿lo ves?...**_

Por supuesto que la busqué, traté y traté. Cualquiera habría pensado que me di mi año Sabático, sin avisar, porque me desaparecí un tiempo, de país en país, buscándola. Nunca la encontré. Fui a América Latina, a Argentina, allí es donde iría con sus papás, pero jamás tuve noticias… yo no tenía una idea de dónde podría haber ido. Después de buscarla por todo el continente, me di por vencido: ella no quería ser encontrada, así que yo decidí no buscarla. Pedí que me transfirieran a una de las Iglesias que se encontraban en California. ¿Por qué? no lo sé, simplemente quería alejarme de todo. Aquí he pasado los últimos veinticuatro años de mi vida; miro al espejo y veo los rastros de lo que alguna vez fui. Mi cabello comienza a perder el tono cobrizo, las entradas en mi frente son ahora más marcadas, aunque aún tengo bastante cabello. Debajo de mis ojos verdes, antes vivos y ahora opacos, se encuentran unas bolsas bien marcadas. Mi rostro ya es arrugado, no soy ningún viejo pero ya no soy el joven de antes. ¿Cómo será ella? Seguramente sigue igualmente hermosa, igualmente despistada e igualmente apasionada…

_**...Y ahora somos como dos extraños que se van sin más, como dos extraños más que van quedándose detrás. Yo sigo estando enamorado, y tú sigues sin saber si te quise alguna vez… ¿lo ves?...**_

Sacudí mi cabeza y me dispuse a arreglarme. Hoy casaría a una pareja joven, la muchacha tenía veinticuatro y el joven tenía veintisiete. Ya se habían casado por el civil hace dos años y ahora querían hacerlo por la Iglesia. Conocía a ambos de hace dos meses, cuando llegaron aquí con planes de casarse. Eran John y Elizabeth Williams. No conocía el nombre de soltera de la chica. Esta pareja, por alguna razón, despertaba en mí cierto optimismo muy distinto al de las demás personas que solía casar. Talvez se debía a que parecían amarse muchísimo; talvez se debía a que la chica me recordaba a mi madre, no sólo en el nombre, sino que sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los que alguna vez Esme me enseño en varias fotografías, igual de verdes; o simplemente talvez se debía a que esta mujer era increíblemente parecida a Bella. No lo sé, simplemente les tenía afecto.

La gente comenzó a llegar a la Iglesia; por ningún lado se veían ninguno de los novios pero eso era lógico, dado que ellos tenían que llegar después. Faltaban veinte minutos para la celebración cuando John arribó, visiblemente nervioso. Con él venían los que supuse serían sus padres; no conocía a los padres de ninguno de los dos chicos, siempre habían participado únicamente ellos en la preparación. John se acercó a mí y me saludó.

—Relájese, hombre. No es la primera vez que se casa —le dije al jovencito tratando de darle ánimos.

—Es la primera vez que me caso por la Iglesia, creo que es algo distinto estar frente a un Juez que frente a Dios…

—Siempre estamos frente a Dios. Ahora, relájate, Elizabeth tiene que encontrarte fuerte, para que ella no se desplome.

_**...Después nos hemos vuelto a ver alguna vez y siempre igual como dos extraños más que van quedándose detrás. Este extraño se ha entregado hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos… ¿y me preguntas si te amé? ¿Lo ves?**_

_**...No ves…**_

La gente comenzó a llegar. Más y más personas, no era una boda particularmente grande pero sí habían varios invitados. Los chicos me comentaron que no vivían aquí, sino en Chicago, pero que se querían casar en California porque aquí había crecido John. Ahora su sueño se estaba cumpliendo y me sentía feliz por ellos.

Una melena caoba llamó mi atención. Una señora, elegantemente vestida con un traje blanco. Tenía unos ojos del mismo color que su cabello, recogido en un chongo. Miraba a todos lados, no muy segura de adónde ir, despistada…

…igual que el día que la vi por primera vez.

Sí, mis suposiciones eran muy exactas, ella seguía siendo demasiado hermosa.

Bella.

Ahora ella tendría unos cuarenta y tres años, pero realmente era la mujer más preciosa que había visto en mi vida. Mi corazón comenzó a latir, la escena era tan parecida…

De nuevo la tenía frente a mí, en una iglesia, perdiendo el control frente a su hermosura, mientras ella no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Y de nuevo, sus ojos se posan sobre los míos, y ambos decidimos perdernos en los pozos de cada uno, como aquel día.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando me miró. Imaginé cómo me vería yo. Yo no sentía mis ojos abiertos como platos, más bien sentía los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de evitar demostrar el dolor… y la emoción que en estos momentos sentía. Ella se giró y volvió a salir. Yo estaba en shock, la busqué por tanto tiempo, y de repente, la encontraba en una boda.

¿Qué hacía Bella en esta boda? ¿Cuál era su papel?

…_O simplemente talvez se debía a que esta muchachita era increíblemente parecida a Bella…_

No. No. Ella no era su madre. Bella no era madre de esta niña. No.

Traté de pensar claramente, pero me di cuenta que la ceremonia estaba por comenzar, la gente comenzaba a sentarse y John ya estaba parado frente a mí, esperando por Elizabeth. Vi a Bella sentarse hasta adelante, tan cerca de mí… de nuevo tan cerca de mí.

La música de la marcha nupcial comenzó. Elizabeth estaba por entrar así que yo debía concentrarme en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero simplemente no podía, no podía sabiendo que ella estaba aquí, en el mismo lugar que yo, que su hija se casaba…

_Su edad… el parecido a mi madre… su nombre…_

Estaba a punto de desmayarme cuando vi a Elizabeth desfilar por el altar. Se veía preciosa, siempre la vi hermosa, hoy era una verdadera estrella. Miré a Bella, quien tenía los ojos clavados en su hija, sonriendo. La felicidad nubló su vista y pronto comenzó a llorar. Siempre odie verla llorar… hoy casi me alegré de volver a presenciar esa faceta de ella, rogué siempre el volver a verla y me conformaba con verla aunque fuera llorando.

Comencé con la ceremonia. Las palabras salían por inercia de mis labios, había casado a muchas parejas y ahora esto salía natural, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado. Me encontraba en un bosque con Bella desnuda a mi lado. Estoy seguro que en algún momento la voz me tembló, estoy seguro que la única que lo notó fue ella.

Mientras hablaba y hablaba, sus ojos jamás se separaron de los míos, anegados en lágrimas. ¿Lloraba porque era la boda de su hija o lloraba por mí? Yo estaba a punto de hacerlo.

La ceremonia terminó. Miré a Elizabeth, ahora encontré más parecidos con Bella, con mi madre, conmigo…

Su cabello era color bronce, muy parecido al mío, sus ojos, sí, iguales a los de mi madre, por lo tanto eran iguales a los míos. Todo lo demás era de Bella. Era la niña más preciosa que yo había visto.

¿Por qué Bella me privó de esto? ¿Por qué fue tan egoísta y la educó ella sola, por qué fue tan ciega, por qué su ceguera la llevó a alejarme de mi hija? Me quitó la razón de mi existir… me quitó las razones. Ahora Elizabeth no sabía quien era yo, y ¿lo sabría alguna vez? ¿Tenía caso que ella supiera? ¿No la lastimaría más el saberlo?

Por supuesto, como era bien sabido, el padre era invitado a la celebración, y claro que asistiría. Buscaría todas las maneras posibles para estar cerca de Elizabeth. No de Bella, sino de mi hija, aunque ella no supiera; me llamaría padre, pero yo siempre le daría otro significado.

En la fiesta busqué a Bella y no tardé en encontrarla. Estaba sentada en una mesa, sola, mientras todos bailaban. Puse atención en ella, en su cuello colgaba el collar que le regalé en su cumpleaños. Por supuesto, ella tampoco me había olvidado. Ella me miró y de nuevo permití perderme en sus ojos. Señalé el jardín del salón, la fiesta no era ahí, así que sabía que era seguro. Ella pareció dudar pero pronto se puso de pie. Salí esperando que ella de verdad me siguiera. La noche era fría, pero yo no era para nada consciente de eso. Escuché el sonar de sus zapatillas aproximándose hacia mí y me giré. Y ahí estábamos, juntos, de nuevo, solos, de noche y escondiéndonos. Todo esto me era tan familiar…

Ella tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo, mientras yo la miraba intensamente. Yo no tenía razones para bajar la mirada, ella sí.

—Te busqué… Más de un año te busqué —le dije con la voz entrecortada y los dientes apretados. No pretendía que esta charla fuera un reclamo, pero tenía que sacar lo que por veinticinco años guardé.

—Lo siento —dijo ella muy bajito.

Vi cómo de sus ojos caían gotitas de agua, directo al suelo.

—Tenía derecho a saber. Esa hija no se formó sola, la hicimos juntos, no sólo era tuya, también era mía… _es_ mía. Fue injusto que me la arrebataras sin siquiera dar una opinión, ni siquiera me peguntaste. Tenía derecho a ser el hombre que entregara a esa mujer al su marido, frente a un altar, no el hombre que la casara. Tenía derecho de celar todos los días a mi hija hasta aceptar que John era un buen hombre y permitir que se casaran, aunque nunca me cayera bien. Tenía derecho a ver cómo la regañabas y ser yo quien la consolara. Tenía derecho a que mi hija me amara, a que me llamara padre, no de la forma que lo hace hoy. Tenía derecho, Bella...

Al final mi voz se asemejó a un sollozo. Pude sentir que yo también lloraba, pero no me importó. En estos momentos era lo que menos me importaba.

—Quería que fueras feliz, y yo sólo estorbaba… yo era el impedimento a que tú lo fueras.

—¡¿Estás loca? _Tú_ eras mí felicidad, sino fuera así, no te habría buscado. Yo decidí, decidí quedarme contigo, todo eso en la capilla fue un malentendido. Pero tú no pudiste ni hablar, fui al aeropuerto, te rogué, viste cómo estaba, pero aun así te marchaste… no entiendo cómo… no…

Las palabras comenzaron a perder sentido, ya no se podía entender lo que decía.

—Perdón. Yo era muy joven, era algo que no podía manejar. Fui inmadura y lo sé, pero, ¿qué esperabas de una muchacha de dieciocho años?

Esperaba que me amara tanto como yo, que luchara conmigo y que sus palabras no hubieran sido sólo el cliché romántico que un adolescente desea vivir. Pero no se lo dije.

—Y ¿ahora? ¿Eres inmadura ahora?

Me miró con sarcasmo e ironía plantados en sus ojos... y dolor.

¿Pretendes que escapemos por la puerta de emergencia? —me dijo con ponzoña en la voz—. Ya no somos los jóvenes que éramos antes, ya tenemos una vida, Edward, y no…

—¿Tenemos una vida? —la interrumpí—. ¡TÚ TIENES UNA VIDA, BELLA, YO NO, PORQUE ME LA ARREBATASTE! —No pude evitar gritar. Para ella fue sencillo, claro, ella tuvo a nuestra hija, yo me quedé sin nada. Ella sollozó un poco mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano—. ¿Te casaste?

Mi pregunta casi sonó como una súplica. La sola idea de imaginármela en brazos de otro… de que Elizabeth tuviera un papá que no era yo.

Cerré los puños con fuerza cuando ella no contestó.

—¿Bella?

—No, no me casé. Pero ya es tarde, para cualquier situación, antes no fui madura, pero ahora lo soy. Liz se mudará aquí, a California, la tendrás cerca. Te suplico que no le digas nada.

—No pensaba hacerlo. ¿Qué sabe ella?

La plática parecía tan informal… como si no estuviésemos hablando de nuestra hija, como si ella no hubiera arruinado mi vida, y talvez la suya.

—Su padre murió cuando ella tenía meses. Ella te quiere aun cuando no sabe nada de ti. Ama a su padre porque siempre le dije cosas buenas de él.

—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿También te mudas? —Ella sólo negó.

No dijo nada más y entró al salón. La seguí por instinto; cuando entré al salón Elizabeth estaba a punto de salir. Me sonrió y mi corazón pareció recuperar un poco de su antigua energía. Ella me dio las gracias y me abrazó; traté de poner veinticuatro años perdidos en ese abrazo. Mientras la abrazaba, vi por la puerta a una figura vestida de blanco que salía. Bella, una vez más, se iba de mi vida. Ésta vez ni siquiera la buscaría.

…_**Míranos aquí, diciendo adiós…**_

—Gracias, padre, por todo —me dijo Elizabeth.

—No hay por qué agradecer, _hija_ –le contesté aún sin soltarla.

* * *

**Buuu... pobre Eddie, Bella fue tan maldita, ¿verdad? Okay, les cuento. Éste iba a ser el final original cuando escribí por primera vez esta historia. De hecho, el primer capítulo que escribí fue éste, antes de un prólogo, esto fue lo primero que escribí. No lo dejé como final porque cuando lo temriné, mi corazón se ablandó y sentí feo dejarlos separaos, pero en mi opinión, este final supera con creces el otro. Sólo es alternativo, así que no sufran, Bella y Edward están haciendo más hijos en Gran Bretaña hahaha.**

**Okay, me despido, ha sido mi placer el entretenerlas. **

**Un beso para todas y nos leemos pronto.**

**Con cariño, White Demon.**

"**Las alas que me llevan a volar no se encuentran en mi espalda, se encuentran en mis manos cuando escribo".**


End file.
